Amor de padre
by Neith15
Summary: A veces, cuando pensamos que sólo nacimos para limitarnos al destino que creemos merecer, necesitamos de alguien que nos impulse a seguir en el camino pedregoso de la vida. Sin embargo, si tienes la oportunidad de revelar tu caprichoso futuro ante ti, ¿serías capaz de aceptarlo o querrías cambiarlo? - Esa chica, te dará la felicidad más grande que experimentarás en esta vida.
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **_**no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

**_Secuela del anime,_**

**_Story: Amor de padre._**

_**Summary: **_**_A veces, cuando pensamos que sólo nacimos para limitarnos al destino que creemos merecer, necesitamos de alguien que nos impulse a seguir en el camino pedregoso de la vida. Sin embargo, si tienes la oportunidad de revelar tu caprichoso futuro ante ti, ¿serías capaz de aceptarlo o querrías cambiarlo? - Esa chica, te dará la felicidad más grande que experimentarás en esta vida._**

_**By: Neith15**_


	2. Futuro

**_Capítulo 1: Futuro._**

Visualizó la ciudad que con tanto esmero defendía en nombre del amor y la justicia. Los grandes rascacielos parecían rozar suavemente las blancas nubes, los monumentos de personajes históricos se exponían con gran orgullo en cada rincón pero que con su simbolismo contaban miles de historias como antecedentes de lo que eran como nación, los vivos colores del gran bosque que se extendía a las afueras de la ciudad y el muelle con su agradable aroma a mar. Sin duda no podía permitirse una pizca de debilidad o de lo contrario todo eso por lo que sonreía y se sentía orgullosa de ser, desaparecería gracias a los villanos que amenazaban con destruirla. Años atrás ellas tres habían nacido metafóricamente de un extraño experimento que inicialmente era una investigación sobre una nueva sustancia y las aplicaciones que se le podrían dar, inesperadamente un día el cambio climático de la ciudad se vio afectada drásticamente. Un pequeño científico pensó que sería buena idea combatirlo con el nuevo descubrimiento, sin embargo abrió una puerta que jamás pensaron que cambiaría la vida de tres jovencitas que hoy en día serían las Powerpuff Girls Z. A partir de entonces no sólo nació el bien sino que modificó genéticamente a ciertos seres vivos y algunos fueron productos de una mente criminal con ayuda de la ciencia, que existen sólo para hacer el mal. Entonces su trabajo era tan sencillo como detener y frustrar cada uno de los planes malignos, nadie les ganaba en fuerza ni inteligencia... A excepción de...

\- Alto ahí - gritó firme -, Rowdyruff Boys.

Chicos, creación e hijos de Mojo Jojo. El paso de los años les había beneficiado tanto como a ellas, con sólo diecisiete años habían crecido casi una cabeza por encima de ellas, el cuerpo considerablemente formado a base de músculos bien desarrollados, facciones atractivas y masculinas. Eran el grupo que de alguna manera las igualaban en poder pues su querida "madre" les había ayudado un poco con los poderes cuando volvió a robar en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonium. Sin embargo, la inteligencia seguía escondida entre tanta testosterona pero no la del líder quien como contraparte de Blossom el beneficio más grande sería el de una mente brillante.

\- Será mejor que se rindan - Buttercup sonrió socarrona desde el cielo -. Al parecer les gusta que los humillemos.

Los habían atrapado molestando algunos barcos cerca del muelle. Varios pescadores habían mostrado su molestia anteriormente con el Alcalde pero no podían hacer nada ya que siempre que llegaban al lugar ellos desaparecían. Sin embargo, ese día se encontraban más cerca que de costumbre y gracias a ello presenciaron cada travesura.

Se detuvieron unos cuantos metros frente a ellos atentas a cualquier movimiento...

\- Ja - Butch alzó la barbilla igual de prepotente -, ni en tus sueños dejaré que descanses.

Buttercup enrojeció ante la insinuación de su enemigo, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de aparecer su martillo para volar directamente al joven de cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos verdes. Pensó que la chaqueta negra era demasiado ajustada para el cuerpo del varón y eso muchas veces lo inmovilizaba lo suficiente como para lograr darle un par de martillazos, de lo contrario era consciente que él era más rápido que ella y eso muchas veces la ponía en desventaja.

Frunció el ceño al tener a unos cuantos metros a su objetivo, deseosa de desahogarse un poco en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y quién era mejor que el único joven de todo Tokio que sabía que aguantaría cada uno de sus golpes. Inesperadamente una joven se interpuso entre ella y él. No creyó que sería lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerle frente, se percató de que en definitiva no se apartaría de su camino y fue cuando esos profundos ojos verde bosque, tan decididos, determinados e inyectados de burla, le recordaron a alguien...

\- Butch - susurró cohibida.

Estaba casi segura que cualquiera podría decir que eran los ojos de Butch: profundos, singularmente de un verde bosque y rasgados dándole ese pequeño aspecto a su natalidad.

A último segundo, con la mayor fuerza que pudo reunir desvió el golpe directamente a un barco que se encontraba reposando sobre la suave marea. Abrió los ojos asustada, el Alcalde había hablado especialmente con ella y si provocaba un sólo daño más a cualquier lugar, instalación o propiedad, se tomarían medidas contra ella. Soltó un suave suspiro, viendo de una vez por todas su futuro castigo... Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y giró sobre sus pies para visualizar a la joven de minutos antes, si tan sólo le hubiese hecho un rasguño en definitiva las medidas serían más severas.

Se alivió al verla parada a un lado de Butch con la mirada fija en ella. No se inmutó, sin embargo, se permitió estudiarla. El poco cabello que se apreciaba debajo de la boina verde mostraba el cabello más oscuro que jamás había visto, ojos rasgados de un verde bosque y una morfología facial casi perfecta pero que sin duda podría decirse que era casi como la propia, los grandes pechos se podían apreciar gracias a que la blusa verde limón que llevaba puesta se abría más de lo normal pero era tan pequeña que dejaba al descubierto su ejercitado abdomen, la falda tableada no era distinta pues le llegaba un dedo debajo del muslo y sin duda, a pesar de no ser una experta en la moda, sabía que las botas militares no hacían juego para nada con todo el conjunto.

Regresó junto a sus compañeras de equipo sin apartar la mirada de la chica quien tampoco había apartado la vista de ella. Era una batalla de miradas.

El lugar se sumergió en un incómodo silencio. Las Powerpuff restantes se encontraban en una situación similar...

Los Rowdys sonrieron cómplices al sentirse en ventaja ya que el código de una heroína era salvar a un ciudadano y no lo contrario, pero esas tres chicas frente a ellos los estaban protegiendo. Brick lanzó una mirada a ambos hermanos y sonrientes, aprovecharon para atacar... Jamás esperaron que las supuestas ciudadanas darían la vuelta para colgarse de sus cuellos y gritar al unísono:

\- ¡Papá, te encontré!

Los tres cayeron de espaldas al verse abordados por un peso extra. De nuevo el lugar quedó en completo silencio, las heroínas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas y sólo dos soltaron una fuerte carcajada que tuvieron que agarrarse el estómago del dolor. Bubbles por otra parte, frunció el ceño.

\- Sabía que eran unos pervertidos sin remedio - se secó una lágrima -, pero...

\- Llegar hasta el punto de que les digan "papás" - siguió Buttercup en el mismo estado -, eso es... Eso es...

\- Depravado - finalizó Bubbles incómoda.

\- ¡Exacto! - Blossom y Buttercup volvieron a reír fuertemente.

Los Rowdys se sintieron completamente indignados y las fulminaron con la mirada pero al ver que ninguna se dio cuenta, optaron por esperar a que se tranquilizaran. Se levantaron del suelo mientras veían a cada chica a su lado.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Brick tenía el rostro rojizo de enojo, se sacudió la chaqueta negra y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela al ver que ninguna le respondió de inmediato -. Repito, ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!

Al escucharlo gritar, las Powerpuff silenciaron asombradas. Ninguna había visto al líder tan enojado...

\- Oh - se disculpó la jovencita que se había colgado de él -. Yo...

El largo cabello pelirrojo era sostenido por un listón que se dejaba caer hasta llegar a la cintura, los hipnotizantes ojos de un rojo cálido podían hacerte sentir penetrado de una manera que te dejaba desnudo ante ella, su delgado cuerpo te hacía pensar que era tan frágil como un pequeño copo de nieve, la diminuta cintura se moldeaba por un cinturón gris que le quedaba grande, llevaba la misma ropa que la chica que se había colgado de su hermano, la única diferencia es que era rosado y tenía los pies desnudos. Fácilmente le calculaba unos dieciséis años por la inocencia que irradiaba el rostro pero su cuerpo era completamente lo contrario, era el de toda una mujer en sus plenos veinte.

\- Creo que empezamos mal - aclaró al no poder responder de inmediato la interrogante -. Mi nombre es Rubí.

La cálida sonrisa que le regaló logró hacerlo sonrojar, era una bella sonrisa y la más hermosa que había visto.

\- Ella es Cristal – agregó.

Y señaló a la chica que abrazaba efusiva a Boomer, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que las otras dos sólo que en azul cielo. El rubio cabello reposaba trenzado sobre el hombro izquierdo, los ojos de un azul cielo irradiaban jovialidad y ternura pero al mismo tiempo eran traviesos, casi tanto como los de Boomer. Les recordó de inmediato a las Powerpuff, tenían un cierto parecido entre ellas.

Bubbles desvió la mirada de su contraparte, se sintió triste de alguna manera aunque la situación era extremadamente rara.

\- Y ella – ahora señaló a la que abrazaba a Butch – es Jade.

Brick se asustó cuando Rubí se abrazó fuertemente a él, intentó apartarla pero sólo logró que se aferrara más. Cristal se apartó de Boomer lentamente, embelesada al notar a Bubbles un par de metros lejos. Para sorpresa de todos, levitó sobre su lugar para después volar en dirección a ella. La rodeó admirándola desde varios ángulos, como si estuviera estudiando cada movimiento y detalle, eso no sólo extrañó a sus amigas sino también a los tres villanos.

\- ¿Miyako Gotokuji? – la suave voz rompió el hielo -. ¿Eres Miyako Gotokuji?

Contuvieron el aire al verse revelada la identidad de una de ellas tres, era demasiado arriesgado confirmarlo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Mamá!

Emocionada, abrazó a la heroína con cariño, mientras que Bubbles no salía de su sorpresa. Sus dos amigas abrieron los ojos asustadas, ¿acaso habían escuchado mal?

\- No debiste intervenir - Rubí se cruzó de brazos con la vista fija en Jade, recriminándole su imprudencia -, sabes que tu papá es fuerte.

\- Creo que fue instinto - se rascó la nuca, divertida -. Disculpa.

Buttercup enfocó la mirada en la que reconoció como Jade, por eso pensó en Butch cuando la vio, era el vivo retrato de él y al parecer eran consanguíneos.

\- Alto – Blossom se masajeó el tabique de la nariz, no entendiendo lo que sucedía ahí -, me pueden explicar qué sucede aquí.

\- Con mucho gusto… – Rubí sonrió traviesa mostrando una blanca dentadura -. Mamá...

Brick abrió los ojos horrorizado, tosió un par de veces intentando inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, la saliva se le había atorado cuando escuchó que Rubí llamaba "mamá" a su enemiga. Si eso era una broma, era una de pésimo gusto. Lo que menos quería era tener que verse implicado en los asuntos de las Powerpuff.

Bubbles aún no salía de su asombro, volteó a ver a Boomer disimuladamente y por el rojizo de las mejillas supo que estaba completamente avergonzado, al igual que ella. Desvió la mirada e intentó encontrar algo de coherencia a todo aquello pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba una explicación lógica. La chica junto a ella había designado a Boomer como su "papá" y a ella como la "mamá".

\- Espera – interrumpió Jade -, dijiste que no les íbamos a decir quiénes somos.

\- Demasiado tarde – Rubí se cubrió la boca avergonzada falsamente.

Jade levitó en el aire retrocediendo en su lugar, siempre le gustó volar y era difícil no hacerlo ahí, al menos si la veían volar la confundirían con Buttercup. Chocó contra alguien, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a la misma persona que había abordado sus pensamientos segundos antes. Buttercup afiló la mirada sobre Jade y se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que Jade desvió la mirada tímidamente.

\- Rayos - susurró mientras bajaba la mirada -, pensé que tal vez en esta época podría vencerte en un duelo de miradas pero veo que nunca lo lograré.

Buttercup retrocedió un paso confundida al ver que Jade acercaba la mano a su cinturón de transformación y lo desactivaba regresando a ser la adolescente detrás de tan famoso personaje público: Kaoru Matsubara.

\- Papá no se equivocaba - las mejillas de Jade se encendieron en un tenue rojo -. Eres muy hermosa, con razón siempre decía que si cuando tú le pedías algo.

Kaoru se sonrojó ante el pequeño halago, hasta que procesó la información.

\- Espera, te equivocas de…

\- No - la cortó junto con una gran sonrisa -, estoy segura que tú eres mi mamá.

Todos los demás abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Primero voltearon a ver a Kaoru, luego a Butch, volvieron a repetir la acción y finalmente voltearon a ver a Jade que los saludó con una mano, divertida.

\- Esto es una broma planeada por ustedes ¿verdad? – Brick frunció el ceño, irritado –. Si es así, no me gusta para nada.

Blossom apretó los puños, furiosa. Caminó con claras intenciones de lanzarse sobre Brick pero Rubí intervino inmovilizándola con ambos brazos detrás, había sido tan rápida que ninguno de los presentes se había tomado el tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido. Brick, sin embargo, aprovechó para mirarla burlón.

\- Suéltame – exigió -. ¡No sé quién seas pero suéltame!

\- No - sonrió como si detenerla fuera tan sencillo sabiendo que la fuerza de Blossom sobrepasaba la de cualquier humano común y corriente -, necesito que papá viva para que yo pueda nacer.

Ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron ante la idea. Blossom forcejeó un par de veces más pero sólo logró lastimarse los brazos, Rubí era demasiado fuerte para mostrarse como alguien frágil. Inesperadamente fue lanzada sobre el pecho de Brick quien la recibió sorprendido, aunque este parecía más interesado a las locas ideas de Rubí.

\- No, espera, esto es absurdo - Brick la soltó y tomó a Rubí de los hombros, histérico -. Ella y yo, no… Para eso tenemos que…

Se sonrojó al imaginar la escena de él y Blossom… Se llevó ambas manos al rostro ocultando el nerviosismo plasmado en cada facción de este, Blossom no se encontraba diferente pero al menos intentaba serenarse.

\- Exijo una prueba de ADN – Butch se cruzó de brazos.

\- A sus órdenes mi señor – burló Kaoru.

\- Será lo mejor - Blossom soltó un suave suspiro mientras miraba de reojo a su némesis -, nadie asegura que se puedan equivocar de personas.

Bubbles se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, al igual que Boomer. Ninguno parecía querer decir ni hacer nada, la sola idea de pensar que Cristal era hija de ellos los aterraba pero no de la misma manera que los demás, sino porque...

\- Sabía que tal vez reaccionarían de esta manera - Cristal sacó una carpeta blanca de la mochila que cargaba sobre la espalda, nadie se había percatado de su existencia debido a lo sucedido -. Pienso que esto ayudará a que nos crean...

Rubí y Jade alzaron las cejas sorprendidas, ninguna imaginó que Cristal tuviera en sus manos los documentos que sus padres habían dejado bajo llave en...

Blossom tomó la carpeta con desconfianza y la abrió. Sus ojos recorrieron cada esquina de los documentos, analizando y estudiando cada letra, testimonio y firma.

\- No puede ser – susurró desconcertada.

Brick se paró detrás de ella curioso y leyó en voz alta...

\- Nombre completo: Rubí Him. Nacida el 14 de febrero en Miami, Florida. Nombre y apellido del padre: Brick Him. Nombre y apellido de la madre: Momoko Akatsutsumi. ADN genéticamente modificado en relación a la sustancia Z, está firmado por un tal Profesor Drake Utonium - los labios se contrajeron en un fina línea, claramente molesto.

Kaoru y Bubbles imitaron al pelirrojo.

\- Nombre completo: Cristal Him. Nacida el 21 de diciembre en París, Francia. Nombre y apellido del padre: Boomer Him. Nombre y apellido de la madre: Miyako Gotokuji - se sonrojó al confirmar lo que había sospechado -. ADN genéticamente modificado en relación a la sustancia Z, está firmado por el Profesor.

\- Nombre completo: Jade Him. Nacida el 5 de julio en Venecia, Italia. Nombre y apellido del padre: Butch Him. Nombre y apellido de la madre: Kaoru Matsubara. ADN genéticamente modificado en relación a la sustancia Z - soltó un largo suspiro -. En definitiva es la firma del Profesor Utonium.

Kaoru tomó una foto que había dentro de la carpeta y la mostró a todo el grupo.

En efecto, eran ellos pero mucho más grandes. Butch y Brick se sonreían arrogantes entre sí, en una batalla de miradas de la cual parecía que ninguno quería ceder mientras Momoko y Kaoru intentaban separarlos. A cada uno le calculaban al menos cuarenta años pues ambos varones mostraban una musculatura fuerte y madura, con la barbilla a medio afeitar y facciones varoniles, las dos mujeres por otra parte mostraban el cuerpo de toda una señora aunque aparentaban menos edad que sus respectivos esposos. En la esquina se podía apreciar a Rubí y a Jade, molestando a una pequeña Cristal, las tres tenían por lo menos once años. Pero lo que sin duda dejó helados a los demás fue la escena donde Miyako acariciaba la cabeza de Boomer sobre su prominente vientre de embarazada...

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver la escena. Dos hijos, al parecer.

\- También hay pruebas de sangre – agregó Cristal.

\- No concuerda la edad - ignoró Brick -. Están locas, vamos chicos, nos largamos de aquí.

Rubí jaló de su chaqueta y lo obligó a verla.

\- Estamos dispuestas a hacernos la prueba de ADN.

Por un momento vieron la usual arrogancia de Brick en el rostro de Rubí, entonces no sólo supo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese un sueño sino que también se estaba volviendo loco...

* * *

Ken, Poochie y el Profesor Utonium se miraron incómodos entre sí. Habían recibido visitas inesperadas y no precisamente la más obvia, es decir, en su sala tenían a los Rowdyruff Boys. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sonreír burlones ante la situación más graciosa que jamás habían escuchado. Era imposible que las tres chicas desconocidas fueran hijas de los bandos enemigos más poderosos de la ciudad.

\- ¿Acaso quieren morir? - Butch mostró el puño amenazante.

Los tres se asustaron y borraron cualquier evidencia de burla, apreciaban la vida que tenían como para hacer enfadar al más rudo de los Rowdys.

\- Calma - tranquilizó Cristal, sonriente.

Todos enfocaron la vista en ella, quien parecía inmutable. Aunque al sentirse observada se encogió en su lugar. Después de la propuesta de Rubí, habían volado directamente al laboratorio para salir de dudas. Era imposible creer que esas chicas eran sus hijas, no era lógico ni aceptable.

\- Si en dado caso - Blossom rompió el desagradable silencio -, hipotéticamente, los resultados dieran positivos... ¿De dónde vienen?

Brick la fulminó con la mirada y ella entendió de inmediato, le preguntó cómo podía creer en tal estupidez.

\- Del futuro - corearon.

\- ¿Y por qué venir a esta época? - indagó Ken.

Cristal desvió la mirada apenada...

\- Sólo queríamos - Jade miró directamente a los ojos de Butch - pasar más tiempo con nuestros padres.

\- ¿Acaso no pasan mucho tiempo con ellos?

\- ¿Ustedes no pasan tiempo con sus padres? - Bubbles se levantó del sofá frente a ellas, sorprendida -. ¿No tenemos tiempo para ustedes?

Blossom le pidió con la mirada que regresara a su lugar y enseguida obedeció. Boomer que se encontraba parado detrás del sofá donde Cristal estaba sentada, entendió el por qué de la reacción de Bubbles, lo sabía mejor que nadie y eso era un secreto entre ellos.

Rubí y Jade se miraron cómplices de lo que dirían según lo planeado, Cristal por su parte se mordió el labio dubitativa.

\- La verdad es que no - Rubí bajó la mirada -, siempre están trabajando.

Y con lo último se dio por terminada la conversación, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar más hasta que entregaran los resultados, una vez confirmado se tendría que aclarar la situación porque a vista de cualquiera era un completo lío. Bubbles intercambió una mirada con Boomer por milésimas de segundos, lo suficiente como para sentirse incómodos el uno con el otro. Finalmente ella soltó un largo suspiro y se destransformó, siendo seguida por sus dos amigas. Salieron en fila con destino a la cocina, estaban seguras que un té de manzanilla calmaría los nervios de punta... Los Rowdys no le dieron importancia, tomaron el lugar que habían ocupado sus enemigas no tan enemigas al parecer y miraron atentamente a su respectivas "hijas", intentando encontrar similitud entre ellos y las Powerpuff.

\- ¿Creen que sea posible? - Miyako clavó la mirada en la humeante taza té que Momoko había colocado frente a ella, pero al no recibir respuesta elevó la mirada encontrándose con la de su líder -. Me refiero a que las chicas de afuera sean...

Agregó al ver la expresión de confusión en Momoko. Kaoru se limitó a beber sintiendo el agradable sabor rozar inquietamente su garganta, estaba muy caliente.

\- Sinceramente - la pelirroja por fin tomó el valor para seguir con la conversación después de varios minutos de silencio sepulcral -, si me dijesen que Brick es el padre de aquella niña yo...

\- No le creería - finalizó Kaoru dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa -. No tiene sentido...

Esta vez se permitió admirar de reojo a Jade, de nuevo... Sentada frente a Butch, con las mejillas coloradas y la mirada nerviosa, se preguntó cómo aquello podría ser parte de su futuro. No le inquietaba tanto el hecho de saber que sería madre, sino quien era el padre. Regresó la mirada a su taza y pensó en lo estúpido que sonaba aquello, no se imaginaba decirlo en voz alta, admitiendo finalmente que Butch... Sacudió la cabeza llamando la atención de Miyako.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, es sólo que todo esto es... - soltó un fuerte suspiro, cansada -. Abrumador.

Sencillamente jamás había pensado en su futuro, ella sólo se dedicaba a vivir el momento y con la nueva situación se sentía ligeramente perdida.

\- Entiendo - le sonrió comprensiva, Momoko asintió distraída -. Supongo que Butch no es de tu total agrado.

No respondió ni dio más rienda a la conversación, sólo quería irse a su casa y tomarse una relajante ducha con agua fría, tal vez así despejaría su cabeza de absurdos pensamientos.

El laboratorio se adentró en un frío silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj de pared retando la paciencia de Butch, quien estaba apunto de tomar el florero de centro y arrojarlo contra el horrible aparato, así tendría el agradable silencio que le hacía falta. Sin embargo, desistió, no quería armar un alboroto por algo tan patético.

Brick, analizó su actual relación con la líder de las Powerpuff: ¿Acaso era posible que él y ella pudiesen tener una hija? Sobretodo de él... Que se supone que era maldad pura, sin una muestra de sentimientos, que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de sentir amor ni por él mismo. Por el contrario de Blossom, que mostraba afecto en grandes dosis sin miedo alguno, sin vergüenza. Eso le irritaba, no era normal que alguien abriera sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, lo consideraba vergonzoso y asqueroso. Suspiró... A quién engañaba, era consciente de los sentimientos que aún luchaba por controlar hacia esa niña, le daba miedo admitir que una simple mundana le robara la cordura en cuestión de segundos.

Butch ladeó el rostro para permitirse estudiar el sereno rostro de Buttercup, que parecía bastante concentrada en Jade. Comprendió de inmediato que comenzaba a creer la fantasiosa historia del futuro. Se sinceró consigo mismo, sus pensamientos eran una gran tormenta de arena, jamás se había planteado llevar una vida más allá de la delictiva. Era imposible soñar con tener una familia: con hijos, una esposa y hasta un perro que probablemente se llamaría _"Brick"_. Tampoco es que fuera un témpano de hielo, admitía que alguna que otra vez se había sorprendido de sentirse celoso de los humanos, de qué... Simple, ellos podían permitirse llevar una vida normal. Incluso ella, Buttercup, que a pesar de ser una heroína podía mostrar apestosos sentimientos débiles que la identificaban como cualquiera de ellos, una humana común y corriente. Él era todo lo contrario, solamente tenía derecho de llamarse como un _homúnculus_.

Boomer se sintió abrumado y perdido. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando despertar de aquél raro sueño o pesadilla. Cuando las apartó enfocó a ambas rubias, Miyako en la cocina y Cristal frente a él... ¿En verdad era posible que esas dos mujeres frente a él serían su futura familia? Sonrió disimuladamente. Miyako y él tenían una relación que aunque no era amistosa tampoco era enemiga, se veían a escondidas desde meses atrás casi el año pero sólo porque tanto amigas como hermanos no aceptarían fácilmente tales encuentros. Aunque si Cristal realmente resultaba ser hija de ambos sería esa pequeña esperanza que lo impulsaría para prosperar y no estancarse en el bajo mundo criminal. Se supone que solamente era un experimento fallido como la ciudad de Tokio lo había señalado desde su creación, a excepción de ella que lo aceptó tal y como era. A pesar de que al principio la trató mal, ella siempre demostró un poco de afecto hacia su persona y aunque el profundo miedo de corresponder y lastimarla se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía, se arriesgaría para cumplir no sólo lo que sería su destino sino para enfrentarse a sí mismo. Lo mejor de todo es que Cristal no sería su única hija... Y ante eso sonrió, llamando la atención de Brick.

\- Vean el lado positivo - Cristal entrelazó las manos animada - es como si en verdad estuviéramos naciendo - Brick alzó la ceja irritado -, de nuevo - agregó nerviosa.

El Profesor observó la hora en el reloj de muñeca que Kaoru le había regalado en la última navidad. Sin decir nada, inmutable, salió de la habitación siendo seguido por su hijo y el pequeño robot canino. Momoko levantó las tazas para lavarlas pero la entrada de Utonium llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que los Rowdys se irguieran en su lugar como tres resortes sincronizados, Miyako y Kaoru sólo pudieron girar medio cuerpo atentas a los resultados.

\- Ya tengo los resultados - al notar que nadie estaba dispuesto a interrumpir, deseosos de escucharlo de él mismo, abrió la carpeta y leyó los datos -. Positivo en un 99.99%.

El sonido del impacto de las tazas contra el suelo llamó la atención de todo el mundo, Momoko las había dejado caer al escuchar el perturbador porcentaje de posibilidad. Brick frunció el ceño, era una clara muestra de rechazo hacia él.

\- ¡Que bien! - Jade se mostró efusiva con las manos entrelazadas por detrás, rompiendo la capa de hielo que se había formado entre los implicados -. Ahora que están seguros, ¿qué haremos primero como familia?

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? - Butch se cruzó de brazos con la ceja alzada, incrédulo -. Me niego a aceptar que serás mi hija, al menos un varón para...

\- Dieciséis, querido padre - atacó agria -. Y no te preocupes, que tu adorado niño es sin duda tu más grande orgullo.

Le sostuvo la mirada, arrogante. Ninguna niñita lo intimidaría con unas simples palabras y una mirada que sin duda le recordaba a alguien bastante conocida. No fue hasta que cayó en la cuenta...

\- ¿Niño? - repitió sorprendido -. ¿Quieres decir que si tendré niño?

\- Asexual - susurró Kaoru, divertida -. Sabía que no eras hombre.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero después de pensarlo mejor sonrió mordaz.

\- No, preciosa - ella apretó los puños -. Tú harás el trabajo por mí.

Kaoru se sonrojó logrando que él sonriera victorioso, pero poco le duró el momento porque de inmediato salió de la habitación tomando la mochila que había dejado en la entrada para luego cerrar la puerta estruendosamente. Miyako iba a ir detrás de ella pero Momoko le advirtió con la mirada que ni lo pensara. Jade frunció el ceño, molesta ante la estupidez innata de su progenitor.

\- Realmente me encantaría - llamó la atención de Butch - que se llevaran bien mientras me encuentre en la misma habitación, no me gusta verlos pelear.

Él desvió la mirada, aburrido. Nadie le daría órdenes sobre cómo llevarse con su enemiga, era un asunto entre ellos no con la niñita.

\- Es cierto - Utonium rompió la desagradable tensión que se había formado -, ¿cómo regresarán?

Rubí que se había mantenido callada en todo momento, miró disimuladamente a Jade quien apartó los ojos en señal de que hiciera lo que le plazca. Cristal no pareció llevarle la contra tampoco, al contrario asintió ligeramente.

\- Se supone que usted construye una máquina del tiempo en esta época.

A Utonium se le iluminaron los ojos y sin despedirse se encerró en su laboratorio, seguramente para trabajar en el nuevo proyecto. De nuevo la habitación se sumió en un inquietante silencio...

\- Cristal - Boomer estudió la inocente expresión de su supuesta hija -. ¿Tus padres dejan que te vistas así?

Se sonrojó al admirarse, no había pensado en eso cuando llegó pero al parecer era una buena pregunta teniendo en cuenta que el chico frente a él era su joven sobre protector padre. Es decir, claramente sus ropas no eran nada decentes pero las circunstancias la habían obligado a vestirse así.

\- Regresé - Momoko apareció detrás de Miyako sobresaltándola, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia -. Le pedí al Alcalde un favor especial.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No podemos dejarlas solas, Miyako - guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su falda tableada escolar -. Irán a la escuela con nosotros, y cuando digo nosotros también los implica - aclaró con la vista fija en Brick -, ¿entendido?

\- No quiero - Rowdys e hijas respondieron a coro -. Jamás...

\- Oportuno - Brick sonrió divertido -, heredaron eso de nosotros.

\- No me importa - Momoko no mostró ni una pizca de indecisión y señaló a los varones -. Ustedes irán a la escuela, no haremos el trabajo por ustedes sabiendo que han aportado mucho a la situación.

Brick apretó la mandíbula furioso. No le importó absolutamente nada y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes pero especialmente de Rubí, jaló a Momoko del brazo hacia un pasillo apartado de la sala. Se quitó la gorra roja que lo caracterizaba y se revolvió los cabellos, claramente frustrado.

\- ¿Hablas en serio sobre cuidarlas?

\- Corrección - no parecía especialmente contenta por el tono de voz despreciativo -, las cuidaremos. Y no estoy jugando, más te vale que tus hermanos y tú nos ayuden o de lo contrario...

\- O de lo contrario qué - la cortó irritado -, ¿acaso es una amenaza?

\- Puedes verlo como te plazca, pero no estoy jugando.

\- _Bomboncito_ \- frunció el ceño ante el apodo, lo odiaba -. Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, de una vez te digo que esa niña - apuntó en dirección a la sala - jamás nacerá. Sea lo que suceda en el futuro, haré todo a mi alcance por evitarlo.

\- Perfecto - sonrió irónica -. Haz lo que quieras, ¿quién dijo que me agrada la idea de que seas el padre?

Brick entrecerró los ojos, furioso y lo supo por el tono rojizo que adoptó su rostro. Era raro verlo así, pero después de todo conocía lo esencial de él. Lo observó abrir la boca dispuesto a defender su posición...

\- Papá, mamá - Rubí sonrió abiertamente logrando separar a ambos pelirrojos que no se habían percatado de la poca distancia a la que se encontraban -. Tengo hambre, estaba pensando... ¿Todo bien?

El tono de voz cambió al entender la situación, ambos estaban discutiendo o al menos charlando, prácticamente las discusiones que había presenciado siempre terminaban mal. Los miró desconcertada pero luego cambió la expresión, serena... Era mejor no catalizar un motivo.

\- Si - Momoko optó por sonreír -. Iremos a la plaza a comer, ¿te parece?

Miró de reojo a Brick que al igual que ella se había tranquilizado.

\- De acuerdo, le diré a todos - luego miró a su padre -. Vendrás, ¿cierto?

Él no respondió, apartó la mirada y Momoko prefirió no seguir molestándolo, sabía lo explosivo e impaciente que podía ser. Sonrió de nuevo a Rubí indicándole que se adelantaría al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella pareció comprender pues la observó retirarse no sin antes mirar a Brick una última vez.

\- Mamá dijo que se enamoró de ti por alguna razón - susurró captando la completa atención de su padre -. No puedo creer que a pesar de los años aún no hayas cambiado - él no se inmutó -, nos abandonaste...

La observó retirarse. Y aunque no lo mostró al instante, las palabras de Rubí lo habían sorprendido. Era imposible que a esas alturas aceptara sus sentimientos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo sólo le nublaba la razón. Simplemente se negaba a creer que él, el líder de los Rowdys, tuviera derecho a formar una familia precisamente con Blossom... Su enemiga.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	3. Locas de amor

_**Capítulo 2: Locas de amor.**_

La alarma resonó a todo volumen rompiendo la agradable tranquilidad matutina pero no para ninguno de los Rowdys que dormían profundamente en la habitación. Ninguno de los tres se dignó a despertarse y apagar a tan insoportable ruido, al contrario se acurrucaron más entre sábanas y almohadas. Butch compitió directamente con el despertador, los ronquidos eran casi igual de fuertes o incluso más, que opacaban totalmente la función del aparato. Ante ello, sería fácil comprender que los otros dos hermanos estaban acostumbrados a dormir con semejante nivel de contaminación auditiva...

Repentinamente la puerta del pasillo se abrió dejando pasar a Rubí que con una sonrisa gritó emocionada:

\- ¡Papá!

Frunció el ceño al no lograr su objetivo, despertar al hombre más dormilón de la casa, su gran héroe: Brick Him. Soltó el pomo de la puerta para caminar lentamente hacia la cama y lanzarse sobre él como un león hambriento. Aunque sólo era una cachorra dispuesta a jugar con su amado padre...

\- Pero qué cara... - silenció al visualizar frente a frente unos hermosos ojos rojos -. Ah...

\- Prepara el desayuno - le sonrió amable -, quiero hot cakes.

La tierna mirada de Rubí lo descolocó pero segundos después de mirarla detenidamente, se sonrojó cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba sobre él con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas. Saber que era hija de _Bomboncito_ \- como había apodado a la líder de las Powerpuff - y él, lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para serenarse y controlar su ritmo cardíaco porque de lo contrario, sin pensarlo dos veces, creería que la joven sobre él era la mismísima Blossom, su enemiga natural.

\- No - endureció la mirada, irritado -, y si no es mucho pedir... Déjame seguir durmiendo.

Le mandó una mirada de advertencia y se volvió a acomodar dispuesto a dormir cubriéndose con las blancas sábanas. Rubí apretó los labios en una fina línea delgada, al principio se negó a obedecer pero luego de que pasaran un par de minutos supo que él se había vuelto a dormir, lo cual le sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca lo veía dormir en casa. Se bajó sin mucho cuidado y con enojó tiró de las sábanas logrando que él cayera de la cama a sus pies. Él apretó los puños y subió la mirada, furioso pero ella no pareció inmutarse...

\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! - Butch se cubrió los oídos con la almohada -. ¡Brick, prepárale el maldito desayuno a tu hija y dile que deje de molestar! - claramente le había molestado el ruido sordo que hizo Brick al impactar contra el suelo -. Hay quienes necesitan dormir... - susurró.

Casi de inmediato entraron corriendo Jade y Cristal, lanzándose sobre las camas de sus respectivos progenitores y saltar como si no hubiera un mañana. Rieron tan animadas que fue suficiente para despertarlos aturdidos sintiéndose como gelatinas. Butch se apoyó sobre ambos codos pasándose la mano por los rebeldes cabellos oscuros, Boomer sólo soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, indicándole a su hija que se tranquilizara y que ya estaba despierto.

\- Alto - indicó tranquilo -, Cristal por favor...

No terminó la frase cuando ella misma se detuvo sentándose sobre las rodillas flexionadas a un lado de él, sonriente. De alguna manera era tranquilizante verla alegre y eso le provocó un inquietante cosquilleó en el estómago.

\- Papá - era casi hermoso escucharla llamarlo de esa manera, era como música para sus oídos -, tienes que hacer el desayuno antes de irnos a la escuela.

\- De acuerdo - asintió junto con una cálida sonrisa, llamando la atención de Brick -, ¿qué quieres que prepare? - se talló los ojos somnoliento.

Sus dos hermanos voltearon a verlo interrogantes pero él los ignoró tranquilamente, lo menos que quería era iniciar mal el día. Cristal se llevó el dedo a la mandíbula, pensativa.

\- Quiero waffles.

\- Entendido - le acarició la cabeza suavemente -. Ve a cambiarte, en un momento bajo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como el tío Boomer?

\- Porque yo si soy hombre, Rubí.

Las tres jovencitas se miraron entre ellas para luego romper en estruendosas carcajadas. Brick frunció el ceño enojado por la reacción burlona, se levantó del suelo rojizo de enojo para luego encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Butch aprovechó para enrollarse entre las sábanas, tranquilo...

\- Por eso mamá - escuchó la inocente voz de Jade - siempre prefiere ir a comer con él que contigo, papá.

Debido a que le había dado la espalda a todos, no pudo percatarse de la sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en el rostro de Jade quien se cruzó de brazos al lograr que Butch se irguiera como un resorte.

\- ¿Quién es "_él_"?

\- ¿Qué te parece un trato? - ofreció sonriente -. Si me preparas el desayuno, te diré quién es.

Jade se inclinó en señal de reverencia y se retiró chocando las palmas con Rubí, aparentemente divertidas. Cristal la siguió y finalmente, luego de dar una última mirada al cuarto donde se encontraba Brick, Rubí cerró la puerta para bajar a la cocina junto con sus primas. Boomer sonrió disimuladamente y pensó en lo tonto que era su hermano, claramente Jade le había tendido una trampa y el muy idiota había atrapado el anzuelo.

Brick se apoyó en el lavamanos con la cabeza gacha y la mandíbula tensa, profiriendo mil improperios contra su mala suerte y la niña al otro lado de la puerta. Dio un golpe contra la pared y se miró en el espejo, con los ojos más rojos de lo normal y el rostro desfigurado, no le gustaba para nada la situación. Intentó tranquilizarse mentalmente con los ojos cerrados y aspirando pausadamente pero no funcionó. Rodó los ojos y se desvistió dejando a la vista cada músculo de su varonil cuerpo. Se admiró de perfil un par de segundos y notó algo que hasta el momento no había contemplado, Rubí y él compartían la misma morfología craneal. Le quitó importancia y se metió a la ducha, esperanzado de que el agua se llevará todas sus frustraciones...

Luego de veinte agradables minutos bajo el agua fría, aclaró su mente lo suficiente como para serenarse, lo que menos quería era ocasionar más problemas con la niña y Blossom. Bajó lentamente las escaleras que daban hacia la cocina mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Butch... Cocinando o lo que podría llamarse cocinar pues no lograba identificar lo que su hermano le sirvió a Jade.

\- ¿Contenta? - Butch colocó el platillo verde frente a Jade -. ¿Ahora me dirás?

\- No - alejó el plato de su vista con la lengua fuera y claramente asqueada -. _Eso_ me podría matar.

Butch frunció el ceño enojado, el desprecio de Jade le había dado directamente al orgullo. Estuvo a punto de agarrar el plato y lanzárselo a la pequeña monstruo en la cara pero una voz fuerte y demasiado grave para ser el de una mujer, lo detuvo de su plan inicial.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Kaoru lo miró desde la entrada de la cocina, desconcertada -. ¿Y bien? - se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

\- Mamá - Jade corrió a su encuentro -. Que bueno que llegaste, papá quiere intoxicarme con el asqueroso desayuno que preparó - se llevó una mano a la frente, dramática.

Kaoru se tensó al escuchar la palabra_ mamá_, iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que Jade era su hija. Se aclaró la garganta intentando ocultar su incomodidad...

\- Tú me pediste que te preparara el... - se detuvo dubitativo - Maldito desayuno... - gruñó.

No pudo evitar reírse internamente, le divertía ver a un Butch acusón e infantil. Alejó esos tontos pensamientos y se concentró en la situación, si esos dos discutían no quería ver cómo él era capaz de enfrentarse contra su hija.

\- No, solamente comenté algo que al parecer te interesa saber y te condicioné - sonrió burlona, la misma sonrisa que Butch mostraba cuando lograba su objetivo -. Yo puedo prepararme el desayuno sola pero como dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato.

Butch entrecerró los ojos fuera de sus casillas, se planteó lanzarse sobre la yugular de Jade pero Kaoru se interpuso entre él y su objetivo, le había leído los pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Butch? - la burla se podía sentir como un filo cortándole la piel -. ¿No puedes con una pequeña broma?

Momoko y Miyako ingresaron riendo pero la tensión las silenció de inmediato.

\- Buenos días - Rubí sonrió tierna, ella solía ser así aunque le acarreara algunos problemas -, mamá.

Momoko se sorprendió al ver que Rubí comía waffles, encantada. Probablemente Boomer se lo había preparado aunque no descartaba la idea de que fuese Brick, al pensar en él lo buscó disimuladamente con la mirada hasta que lo ubicó parado frente a las escaleras, distraído.

\- Ya desayunaste - comentó, cansada, al salir de sus pensamientos -. Rubí, ayer te dije que prepararía el desayuno.

_Mocosa_, pensó Brick. La chiquilla lo había despertado por nada, odiaba ser objeto de juego y esa niñita lo cabrearía más rápido de lo que se imaginó. Intentó relajarse de nuevo pero...

\- Tío Boomer me lo preparó, ya que el perezoso de mi padre parece un oso invernando.

Frunció el ceño, en definitiva no aguantaría por mucho tiempo a Rubí.

\- Maldita corbata - susurró Boomer a su lado mientras peleaba con la prenda del uniforme escolar -, odio esto...

Miyako dejó la mochila a un lado para luego caminar hacia él con la misma elegancia que la caracterizó desde la niñez. Con delicadeza apartó las manos de Boomer para hacerse cargo del amarre de la corbata. Boomer no se opuso simplemente se le quedó viendo sereno pero la forma en que se veían juntos, Momoko pensó que parecían pareja y una de recién casados. Brick pensó diferente, que la apartaría de un manotazo pero su hermano se quedó tranquilo con la cercanía de la Powerpuff. Una vez ella terminó, sonrió amable y se fue a sentar a un lado de Cristal quien comía tranquilamente. Boomer al verlas juntas apartó la mirada, era un escena demasiado fuerte para él.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

La voz de Brick sonó exigente y eso le molestó.

\- ¿No lo sabías? - intentó sonar inocente -. Ella y yo salimos desde hace algún tiempo.

Boomer se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona para poder reunirse con ambas rubias. Brick no se enojó, algo raro pues anteriormente hubiera reaccionado mal ante la idea pero desde el supuesto cambio por dejar de ser villanos aunque a veces se divertían haciendo travesuras - como el día pasado - que las piojosas arruinaban, ya cada uno tenía sus propios interesas y habían tomado un camino diferente, que a pesar de ser hermanos ninguno se interesaba por la vida del otro pero supo que Boomer lo estaba tomando por tonto, el tono de voz inocente lo decía todo.

\- Mamá, ¿y hay lindos chicos en la escuela?

Algo dentro de él se tensó, pensó que _Bomboncito_ reprendería a su hija pues se sabía que ella era demasiado correcta como para permitirse esas cuestiones pero sin duda lo siguiente lo tomó desprevenido.

\- Demasiados, pero sólo un detalle. Será mejor que me llames por mi nombre, cualquiera que te escuche decirme mamá pensará que estás loca, llámame Momoko.

_Momoko... _Pensó interesado.

\- Será raro pero de acuerdo ma... - Rubí soltó una largo suspiro -. Momoko.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Butch se posicionó a su lado -. Estás pálido...

Giró el rostro para mirarlo, al principio confundido pero luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño enojado. Sucedía que por culpa de esa niñita llamada Rubí ahora tenía que cambiarse al salón de las piojosas y convivir con ellas, eso sucedía. Ya había sido suficientemente malo tener que estudiar en el mismo instituto pero sería el infierno estar en el mismo salón que la adicta al dulce. Ya no podría faltar a su gusto porque de seguro ella lo reprendería con el cuento de todos los días sobre la responsabilidad estudiantil. Ahora si se vería obligado a asistir a clases...

\- ¿Qué te importa?

Pero había algo más...

Se retiró irritado, odiaba verse rodeado de tantas personas. Salió al patio del laboratorio donde se quedarían a dormir temporalmente para cuidar de las chiquillas ya que las "famosas heroínas" vivían con sus familias y ellos no querían tener que llevarlas a la cabaña de Fuzzy donde era algo más parecido a un techo debajo del que dormir. Odiaba la idea pero algo dentro suyo le impedía irse, no sabía el motivo y eso le enojaba más.

\- Brick - la escuchó detrás suyo -, ¿estás bien?

No respondió, en realidad su mente estaba en blanco y quería olvidar todo eso, era demasiado confuso tener que despertar una mañana y parecer jugar a la casita con Momoko y Rubí.

\- Entiendo - volvió a hablar con un tono de voz apagado -. Nosotros ya nos vamos a la escuela, sabes donde queda así que será difícil de creer que te perdiste.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y luego nada, dejándolo solo. Cerró los ojos, aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana y subió la mirada al cielo. No podía creer que iría a la escuela por ellas, sólo rogaba porque Rubí no lo llamara papá en público porque de lo contrario, destruiría su reputación como líder de los Rowdys.

* * *

A unos metros de la entrada del salón de clases todo el mundo entornaba la mirada en ellos. El rumor de que los Rowdyruff Boys habían asistido a la escuela, lo cual era raro, se había difundido con gran rapidez. Iban detrás de las seis adolescentes, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de aburrimiento total, como si fueran la escolta personal de actrices famosas pero al verlos juntos no pudieron más que preguntarse el motivo y alejarse. Sin embargo, no hacía falta el tonto que se creía un _don Juan_ que esperó el momento indicado para acercarse justo después de que su presa se sentara a un lado de Kaoru.

\- Hola preciosa - Jade subió la mirada encontrándose con una oscura -. Mi nombre es Kai, ¿quisieras un poco de diversión esta tarde?

Ella no se inmutó ante la indecorosa propuesta, simplemente se dedicó a estudiarlo. Era alto, delgado y por lo que pudo deducir, con un cuerpo tonificado en músculos que sin ser exagerados eran lo bastante llamativos, el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás perfectamente, la bronceada piel indicó la fascinación que tenía por la playa pero en el brazo derecho logró ver el tatuaje de una media luna, pequeña pero linda. Sonrió de lado haciéndole pensar a Kai que le había agradado la vista.

Butch apretó la mandíbula disgustado por el tono sensual de voz que Kai usó en tan estúpidas palabras. Gruñó enojado pero se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a esperar la respuesta de la niñita. Jade por otro lado borró la sonrisa y lo ignoró cínicamente dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, obviamente Kai sintió eso como un reto para su ego así que intentó tomarla del antebrazo para insistir.

\- Si fuera tú - no se movió ni para mirarlo a los ojos -, yo no haría eso.

\- Oh, nena - sonrió landino -, no te hagas del rogar. No va conmigo...

\- No lo hago - esta vez si lo miró a los ojos, burlona -, tú eres el idiota que se está humillando frente a todos.

Efectivamente, todo el mundo se había detenido para apreciar atentamente cada movimiento tanto de ella como de él. Por supuesto que algunos varones se rieron al presenciar la negativa por parte de Jade, llamándoles la atención de tan bella jovencita y de ideales fuertes.

Kai frunció el ceño frustrado al notar que ella ni siquiera se había esforzado por simpatizar con él, sin querer rendirse la tomó del hombro para aminorar la tensión pero Kaoru la apartó de inmediato con un manotazo.

\- Vamos, Kai - Kaoru bostezó cansada -. No quieres problemas, ¿o sí?

\- Kaoru - sonrió coqueto -, no tienes por qué sentir celos. Hay suficiente hombre para las dos...

\- Pues avísame cuando ese hombre llegue porque sólo veo un intento de insecto parado frente a mi.

Jade rió divertida y Kaoru sonrió soberbia, aunque desde atrás Butch la imitó. Así era Kaoru, la chica más atlética de la institución: brusca, despreocupada e impaciente. Características sobresalientes entre todas las féminas del instituto pues ni siquiera se había interesado en mostrar un lado diferente que no sea ese. Jade se levantó de su lugar y con un paso despreocupado caminó hacia Butch para luego sentarse sobre las piernas de este, tal vez como una amenaza para Kai pues Butch no pareció molestarle el gesto como normalmente reaccionaría, frunciendo el ceño y apartando a cualquier persona de su vista.

\- Disculpa - los profundos ojos de Butch atravesaron a Kai como una cuchilla, este se limitó a tragar saliva difícilmente -, no sabía que estaba contigo.

Jade sonrió coqueta mientras que su padre sólo le indicó a Kai que se retirara con un gesto de barbilla, este de inmediato se alejó yéndose a sentar en su pupitre.

\- Primero me engañas - susurró serio mientras miraba a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba -, y ahora me usas para espantar a todos esos estúpidos ¿qué pretendes?

Aunque el rostro se mostró indiferente, dentro de él sentía el alivio de que ella alejara al tal _Kai_ por su propia cuenta.

\- Te conozco - subió los hombros divertida mientras le despeinaba la negra cabellera -, sé lo celoso que eres así que deberías estar agradecido.

Él desvió la mirada encontrándose con la de Kaoru que había visto todo desde su lugar, tranquilamente. Entonces entendió lo que estaba pensando, con cuidado apartó a Jade de sus piernas y de un rápido movimiento sacó a su contraparte del aula bajo la mirada desconcertada de todos pero principalmente de sus enemigas, a excepción de Brick que había ocultado el rostro bajo la gorra roja.

La campana sonó dando comienzo a la jornada escolar pero eso no pareció importarle a Butch mientras arrastraba a Kaoru lejos del aula, ella intentó soltarse pero él la apretaba con demasiada fuerza que incluso pudo sentir una ligera molestia en la muñeca.

\- Ahora qué te sucede - soltó cansada pero especialmente aburrida -. ¿Por qué me sacas del salón de esa manera tan brusca?

\- Sé lo que estabas pensando - se detuvo frente a las escaleras y la enfrentó -, y te aseguro que te equivocas.

\- Según tú, ¿qué estaba pensando?

\- Pensaste que me veía muy tierno por...

\- Aliviarte de que Kai no se le acercara porque es cierto lo que dijo, que eres un celoso - afirmó comprensiva -. ¿Acaso se equivoca?

\- No - sacudió la cabeza -, digo si... Me da igual lo que a ella le suceda, sólo quiero que ya se vaya.

El tono de voz fue brusco, y aunque no la miró a los ojos supo que ella lo escuchó atenta. Ambos quedaron en un frío silencio pero ninguno quiso romperlo a pesar de saber que tenían que hablar el tema seriamente, que Jade haya aparecido en sus vidas les daba más motivos de los necesarios para aclarar ciertos puntos entre ellos.

\- De acuerdo - rompió el hielo al ver la inquietud en el pálido rostro de su acompañante -. Entonces puedes irte, por mi no hay problema - se cruzó de brazos, serena -. Ahora si me permites... Dudo que me dejen entrar de nuevo así que nos vemos.

Le palmeó el hombro al pasar junto a él en dirección a las escaleras que daban hacia el techo del edificio, necesitaba despejarse y un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien. Se detuvo unos segundos pensando si debía o no decirlo... Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la falda escolar y miró hacia arriba, calculando en cuánto tiempo llegaría hasta su destino, era un tonto juego que se planteaba siempre que llegaba a los pies de las escaleras.

\- Por cierto - agregó -, cuando intentes mentir intenta que tus ojos no vean a otra parte que no sean los de tu acompañante, te aseguro que será más fácil de creer.

Finalmente subió las escaleras perdiendo de vista a Butch, que lo había dejado solo y con la cabeza gacha, de seguro pensando en sus palabras. No era su intención pero quería que entrara en razón, no siempre podría huir de sus sentimientos, lo sabía por experiencia, intento ocultar lo que sentía pero al final fue peor. Llegó al tejado, su lugar favorito y sonrió mientras aspiraba el aire puro, oxigenando sus inútiles neuronas.

Butch se había pasmado en medio del pasillo procesando las palabras de _Kaoru, _como Jade la había llamado el día anterior. Se preguntó cómo es que ella conocía sus pensamientos, era estúpido que con una sola mirada haya bastado para leerlo tan bien cuando Brick era el único que lo había logrado en toda su vida. Eso lo frustró más y optó por dirigirse a las canchas, necesitaba sacar su enojo de alguna manera y nada era mejor que un poco de ejercicio.

* * *

Observó curiosa el pupitre vacío de Kaoru, su brusca pero mejor amiga a pesar de ser completamente opuestas tanto en ideales como en carácter. Regresó la mirada sabiendo de sobra que Butch tampoco se encontraba en su asiento, los había visto salir juntos, bueno... Realmente Butch fue quien sacó a su amiga del salón con un poco de fuerza bruta. Quiso mirar de reojo a Brick pero Miyako le entregó un pequeño papel doblado apresuradamente por la mitad, no preguntó de quién era porque su amiga había vuelto de nuevo a la tarea de tomar apuntes importantes de la clase. Lo abrió.

\- _¿Quieres ir al cine hoy? Atte: Randy._

Se sonrojó violentamente por la dulce invitación y guardó el mensaje, Randy captó de inmediato la respuesta. Cuando ella guardaba la invitación significaba que aceptaba pero en caso contrario le respondía con una disculpa, después de todo no era la primera vez que hacían ese tonto e infantil juego.

Rubí apretó con fuerza el lapicero que tenía en mano, había visto todo desde su lugar y en realidad no le había gustado la escena. Le enojaba que su madre tuviera una sin fin de pretendientes, tanto en el presente como en el futuro, que a pesar de estar casada no respetaban la alianza que llevaba sobre su dedo anular. Soltó un fuerte suspiro de rabia y observó a su padre de reojo, que aún tenía el rostro escondido debajo de la gorra roja. Al menos ya sabía de quien había heredado lo perezosa.

Se estiró en su lugar atenta al fuerte sonrojo de su madre, claro que tenía algo en mente y de seguro funcionaría como todos sus planeas pero primero... Acurrucarse en el pupitre, tomar una rica siesta y soñar con un lindo final para el pretendiente castaño de su madre.

Historia era sin duda muy aburrida sobre todo porque ya había estudiado lo suficiente como para responder una pregunta sorpresa gracias a su queridísima madre, que siempre debatían sobre temas escolares facilitando la memorización y comprensión.

Recordó esas lindas mañanas de desayuno familiar, en la que su padre preparaba hot cakes resaltando la rareza de dicho evento y cuando mamá... Cuando mamá... Bajó la mirada triste, odiaba recordar todo lo demás.

Lo que ella quería era divertirse con sus padres antes de regresar a casa de nuevo, realmente deseaba disfrutar su temporal estadía en el pasado pero todo parecía estar en su contra. Agradecía internamente que faltaran sólo dos semanas para que llegaran las vacaciones de verano, así tendría más tiempo para convivir con ellos antes de que el reloj se detuviera para ellas tres y encontrarse en serios y graves problemas.

Tembló ligeramente de sólo recordar su último castigo...

Aún se preguntaba por qué el castigo sólo había sido para ella si la culpable era Cristal... Y ella... Soltó una silenciosa risa divertida, lo admitía pero la piojosa rubia se había librado de tan horrible castigo...

Alzó la mirada exaltada y sonrió divertida, ya sabía cómo cobrarse tan difícil situación pero se lo reservaría por el momento o Brick, su padre, podría tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sintió una vibración sobre su muñeca y entendió la razón, Jade pareció sentirlo pues la volteó a ver...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tal vez era momento de apresurar las cosas.

* * *

Miyako escribió apresurada cualquier dato importante para el examen final, sin perder ningún detalle por más minúsculo que fuese. Lo que menos necesitaba era una mala nota en historia o su abuela se encargaría de someterla a largas horas de estudio durante todo el verano y ya tenía planes divertidos con sus dos mejores amigas como para arruinarlo con un mal examen.

Suspiró.

También estaba el asunto de cuidar de la pequeña Cristal pero al parecer Boomer se había dignado a colaborar para hacer de aquello un trabajo menos estresante, lo agradecía en silencio. Lo observó de reojo, había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el mismo niño revoltoso que conoció a sus trece años, ahora era casi un hombre de cuerpo fuerte y muy atractivo a su parecer. No negaba que una que otra vez se había preguntado qué se sentía ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos y aspirar su aroma al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en su pecho. Se sonrojó al regresar a la realidad, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Claramente él no parecía tener interés en cumplir ese pequeño capricho aunque realmente ese era su más oscuro secreto. Lo guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería que nadie se enterara de la pequeña atracción que sentía hacia el menor de los Rowdys, no sabría qué hacer si él la rechazara.

\- Miyako - le susurró Momoko al oído.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Se alivió al asegurarse de que nadie las había escuchado.

\- Ni Boomer, ni Cristal se encuentran en su lugar.

Se sorprendió. Regresó la mirada a su némesis y efectivamente, no se encontraba en su lugar al igual que Cristal. Se preguntó cómo, si hace un par de minutos atrás se encontraba admirándolo, ¿cómo se pudo escapar tan fácilmente? Se golpeó la frente por ser tan despistada y levantó la mano.

\- Profesor, me duele el estomagó - imitó una mueca de dolor -. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

\- Claro señorita Gotokuji.

Salió de inmediato con una mano sobre el estómago, fingiendo un dolor nulo. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, corrió por los largos pasillos del instituto en busca de ese par de rubios escurridizos, se preguntó dónde estarían. Estaba por dirigirse al gimnasio cuando escuchó un chapoteo en las piscinas del lado opuesto a ella, se le hizo raro pues el equipo de natación sólo entrenaba durante las tardes. Bingo! Debían ser ellos. Volvió a correr con la esperanza de no equivocarse, guardó silencio en caso de que fuese el que limpia las piscinas pero se alivió de encontrarse con sus dos objetivos. Cristal nadaba con una admirable elegancia mientras Boomer la apreciaba desde su lugar, sentado sobre las gradas con un semblante tranquilo y fresco. Se acercó hasta él en silencio y se sentó a su lado, no se le ocurrió más, no sabía qué decir hasta que le sorprendió que él iniciara con la conversación por primera vez.

\- Tú... - se detuvo dubitativo -. ¿Tú crees que sea realmente posible?

No respondió de inmediato, optó por guardar silencio entendiendo a lo que se refería: Cristal.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Boomer no lo mostró pero la respuesta lo había hecho dudar sobre si seguir o no con esa rara conversación.

\- Porque no soy como ustedes, fui creado para hacer el mal - Boomer se revolvió el cabello en un reflejo de nerviosismo -. Es decir, es imposible que precisamente yo, un Rowdy, tenga derecho a una familia o aquello a lo que ustedes le llaman...

\- ¿Sentimientos?

Él asintió sin mirarla directamente, de alguna manera lo entendía. Soltó un suspiro buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir en un momento así.

\- Hace unos meses, cuando nos dijeron que ya no serían tan... Malvados - sonrió divertido -. Quise creerlo, después de todo, ¿quién no se merece una segunda oportunidad?

Aún podía revivir el momento, podía ver las sonrisas divertidas plasmadas en los rostros de los tres Rowdys. De alguna manera a la semana continuaron molestando pero particularmente se limitaban a hacer bromas, vandalismo adolescente, lo típico durante la edad de la rebeldía.

Él escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras, buscando algún tono cercano a la mentira pero parecía muy sincera. Claro, aún no olvidaba que esa era su naturaleza. Bajó la mirada, no podía permitirse recordar los meses anteriores en ese preciso instante.

\- ¿Por qué me mirabas en clase?

Cambió de tema radicalmente, tomando por sorpresa a Miyako quien se sonrojó al verse descubierta. Así que Boomer se había dado cuenta y descaradamente se hacía el inocente, fingiendo no entender el motivo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te miraba en clase?

Se mordió el labio inferior ante la falta de respeto, como muchas veces su abuela le había reprendido de niña por responder a una pregunta con otra.

\- Porque te gusto - se burló él.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

No era un ataque malintencionado pero sonrió al notar que había causado el efecto que quería. Boomer se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la pequeña declaración, sutilmente discreta e inocente. Él intentó, muy torpe a su parecer, calmar los nervios de punta.

\- Loca - susurró -. Las Powerpuff Girls Z están locas.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - molestarlo le parecía divertido -. Locas de amor.

Y de nuevo, el notorio sonrojo de Boomer lo delató ante su comentario. Él, después de todo, seguía siendo el más inocente de los tres Rowdys por mucho que intentara seguir el ejemplo de sus dos hermanos mayores.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	4. Perspectivas

**_Capítulo 3: Perspectivas._**

Se recostó en el suelo con la vista fija en el cielo. Después del bosque, su lugar favorito era el tejado del instituto donde podía descansar tranquilamente y admirar el cielo azul junto a sus blancas y deformes nubes. Admitía que la escuela le desagradaba pero esconderse ahí era suficiente para aguantar la jornada escolar, nadie la molestaba ni la atosigaba con tonterías adolescentes además de poder admirarse de tan hermoso paisaje. Se sorprendió de su propia sensibilidad, tal vez era por juntarse mucho tiempo con Miyako pues cualquiera que escuchase sus pensamientos diría que es raro en ella, incluso para ella misma: los pensamientos cursis no eran lo suyo. Cerró los ojos junto con una pequeña sonrisa, dispuesta a dormir pero una voz chillona y demasiado conocida para su gusto la interrumpió de su plan, frunció el ceño rápidamente sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

\- Pero si es Kaoru - Himeko fingió sorpresa y caminó hacia ella resonando a su paso los tacones altos de los zapatos escolares -, la amiga machorra de Momoko.

Soltó un gruñido, odiaba a esa pecosa caprichosa pero no lo suficiente como para darle la importancia que a diario pedía a gritos entre los pasillos del instituto. Hizo de oídos sordos e intentó descansar, si la ignoraba tal vez se aburriría y se largaría por la paz. Pasó el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos cubriéndose el rostro lo suficiente como para evitar un poco de luz, sin embargo, a pesar de haberse olvidado de su compañía no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante la sensación de sentirse observada, esa chica en verdad era insistente. Quitó el brazo bruscamente encontrándose con una mirada fucsia con pupilas extrañas en forma de estrellas, inusualmente profundos. Himeko...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Sonó más brusca de lo que planeó, asustando a Himeko lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder un paso.

\- Preguntarte si te encuentras bien - recobró la compostura después de varios segundos de quedarse en un incómodo silencio -, tienes la piel muy pálida.

Kaoru levantó una ceja confundida y desvió la mirada hacia su brazo, admirando su color de piel que pensó que era normal. Himeko acercó una mano a su rostro y retrocedió por reflejo atenta a sus movimientos pero Himeko insistió de nuevo y tocó su frente con un gesto inexpresivo.

\- Tienes fiebre - agregó -, deberías ir a la enfermería.

Himeko le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su lugar, la aceptó dudosa de la rara actitud caritativa de la adolescente más rica del instituto y se retiró extrañada. Fue al baño de mujeres para mojarse la cara y bajar momentáneamente la temperatura. Apoyó las manos sobre el lavado y fijó la mirada sobre su reflejo en el espejo.

Las mejillas rojizas y los ojos llorosos la hacían ver como si hubiera estado llorando. Se restregó los ojos con las manos para aminorar el dolor pero sólo logró parpadear varias veces después de sentir que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Pensó... _¿Cómo es posible que me haya enfermado sin percatarme de ello? _

Salió del baño mientras se aseguraba de tener el uniforme correctamente, lo que menos quería era un reporte a últimas semanas de salir. Con lentitud caminó hacia el salón de clases, faltaban minutos para que comenzara la siguiente clase y aprovecharía el cambio de maestro para entrar. Tropezó torpemente contra alguien y una mano en su espalda no la dejó caer aunque no entendió por qué un simple roce de hombros la había desequilibrado tanto. Se irguió encontrando la mirada confundida de Butch.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió fingiendo indiferencia y lo dejó atrás dejándolo con una extraña sensación en el estómago, confundido. Él bajó la mirada a la mano que había usado para retener a Kaoru y la observó curioso, intentando procesar lo sucedido. Entonces una vaga idea lo abordó al interpretar lo que ella tenía.

Se debatió internamente entre ir al baño o ir por ella, pero le quitó importancia alzando los hombros y fue a regar las plantitas.

Tal vez si la olvidaba por un momento todo ese asunto de Jade, ella y él como una familia... Se despejaría de cualquier pensamiento o esperanza sobre ese futuro incierto. Aún se preguntaba si todo era una mentira bien elaborada por parte de esas niñas pero lo descartó por una simple razón: Kaoru o mejor conocida como Buttercup, era sin duda una joven que le había atraído en algún momento pero de lo que ignoró hasta la fecha porque él no pensaba en cursilerías baratas, sólo era atracción sexual.

* * *

La observó de reojo, curioso. La falda escolar tableada de color azul marino dejaba al descubierto sus linda y largas piernas, la camisa blanca de manga corta resaltaba sus, pensó, tonificados senos aunque la prenda era tan ajustada y pequeña que sólo cubría hasta el límite del comienzo de la falda que cuando levantó los brazos para estirarse en su lugar dejó a la vista su formado vientre y una diminuta cintura. Se sonrojó por la cercanía de Miyako. Era muy atractiva para cualquier varón, o eso es lo que había escuchado por casualidad entre los pasillos del instituto las raras veces que asistía a esta. Ahora sabía el motivo de cada uno de los halagos y comentarios, no estaba para nada mal. El rubio cabello tan dorado como el sol y el rostro de muñeca de porcelana sumado a sus ojos azul cielo, la hacían ver tierna e condenadamente sexy al mismo tiempo.

\- Ahora eres tú el que me ve - afirmó al sentir la curiosa mirada de Boomer sobre ella.

Él sonrió divertido ante el cambio de actitud, las pocas veces que la había tratado en el pasado la había visto como una chica tranquila con la que sólo podías hablar como en un cuento de hadas, pero ahora que ella se abría con él la veía como una adolescente normal que también podía divertirse jugando y bromeando como amigos, claro que de una buena manera.

\- ¿Por qué no? - le quitó importancia alzando los hombros -. Si tú me ves, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo contigo?

\- Ja - soltó una agraciada risa -. Entonces deléitate.

Desvió la mirada de ella para poder observar a Cristal que seguía nadando como sirena dentro de la piscina. Inesperadamente el agua tomó forma de la cabeza de un tigre y alerta se levantó de su lugar para atacar en cualquier momento. Miyako permaneció inmutable, luego de unos segundos la figura desapareció y Cristal salió del agua sonriendo.

\- ¿Vieron eso? - carcajeó -. ¡¿Lo vieron?! - no contuvo su emoción y soltó un grito -. ¡Papá, mamá, lo logré!

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado tal revelación, suspiraron aliviados. Boomer analizó un poco y levantó las cejas confundido, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que Cristal lo había hecho?

\- Porque llevo meses perfeccionando esa técnica, creo que se la enseñaré en el futuro.

\- ¿Perfeccionando?

Ella asintió. Inesperadamente el momento se tornó incómodo al recordar su futuro juntos. Observaron a Cristal salirse del agua para irse a cambiar en los vestidores.

\- Tiene tus mismas lindas pecas pero se las cubre con maquillaje.

La miró atento y sonrió después de admirarla unos segundos, saber que ella consideraba a sus pecas lindas era suficiente halago. Iba a retomar la plática pero un sonido en el bolsillo de la falda lo interrumpió. Miyako sacó el celular curiosa y lo desbloqueó, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje. La observó mientras leía pero le desconcertó al verla abrir los ojos sorprendida. Sin excusarse se levantó de su lugar y se fue corriendo. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que Cristal volaba hacia él sin miedo a ser descubierta.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le reprochó -. Cristal, te pueden ver.

Ella le sonrió inocente y se colgó de su cuello.

\- No te preocupes, Boomer - le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó -. Nadie me vio.

La observó retirarse con la misma elegancia que caracterizaba a su futura madre hasta que la perdió de vista. Suspiró de nuevo, dolido. Ninguna tenía respeto por él, dejarlo solo sin explicación alguna hería su orgullo de hombre. Metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y caminó hacia su aula. Al llegar se encontró con un alboroto, todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las Powerpuff Girls Z y su hermano Butch. Cristal ya se encontraba en su lugar con el cabello húmedo mientras platicaba con Jade, la hija de Butch. Se sentó detrás del asiento vacío de Miyako y observó a Brick a un lado que seguía con la gorra sobre el rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - indagó curioso por tanto alboroto.

Brick no respondió de inmediato, esperó unos minutos hasta que su hermano mayor se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

\- Al parecer la más ruda de las tres se desmayó en la entrada.

Le molestó que ni siquiera le haya mirado pero al menos le respondió, y eso era algo.

\- ¿Buttercup? - susurró cerca de Brick para que nadie lo escuchara.

\- Tengo entendido que se llama Kaoru.

La conversación finalizó y Boomer no hizo nada para seguirla. Ahora entendía porque la rubia se había ido corriendo luego de expresar su gran sorpresa al leer el mensaje. De seguro le habían avisado de la situación y no había dudado en ir a ver a su amiga. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el nombre real de las otras dos heroínas, solamente sabía el de Miyako pero por reuniones amistosas anteriores, algo de lo que no podía hablar con nadie o de lo contrario tendría problemas con Brick.

* * *

Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Se encontraba en la enfermería junto a su amiga Kaoru, le había dado el peor susto de su vida cuando la vio caer frente a toda la clase pero después de que la enfermera la revisó y le dijo que era un simple resfriado, su corazón había vuelto a palpitar como de costumbre. Desvió la mirada de su amiga para poder observar mejor a Butch, quien se encontraba a un lado de Kaoru y la vista fija en el rostro de esta. No se molestó en disimular la mirada, él era fácil de predecir y acorralar, e inclusive de engañar.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Miyako, que llegó con la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Lo estará - se cruzó de brazos tranquila y se los acarició delicadamente -, con reposo y algunos medicamentos.

Ambas desviaron las mirada hacia Kaoru que estaba recostada sobre una camilla en la enfermería durmiendo pacíficamente. Miyako miró a Butch...

\- ¿Preocupado?

Él se tensó pero fingió su típica arrogancia con una simple sonrisa de lado.

\- No, sólo me divierte descubrir que después de todo es una patética y débil humana - volvió a sonreír descaradamente -. Bueno... Me retiro.

Lo observaron salir de la habitación y cuando finalmente vieron la oportunidad, rieron divertidas hasta que Kaoru comenzó a despertar. Silenciaron para ayudarla a incorporarse sobre la camilla, parecía un poco perdida y optaron por tomarlo con calma.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Miyako fue por un vaso con agua, cuando ella tenía fiebre su abuelita siempre le servía agua para hidratarse y mantener fuerzas.

\- Te desmayaste por causa de la fiebre alta, tenías 39 grados - Momoko se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Cómo es que aún seguías en pie sin delirar?

La miró a los ojos, preocupada.

\- Lo más importante - Miyako le ayudó a beber un poco -, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta?

Kaoru se quedó ida por unos instantes, no entendiendo nada de lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era a Butch cerca del baño, la puerta del aula y luego todo fue absolutamente oscuro.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - agregó Miyako, con los ojos fijos en ella claramente preocupada.

Al ser bombardeada por tantas preguntas prefirió alzar los hombros para despreocupar a sus amigas, ya había sido suficiente susto por hoy.

\- Si - se estiró en su lugar sintiendo la libertad en los brazos adormecidos -, después de esa pequeña siesta me siento mucho mejor.

Momoko dudó en decirlo pero después de un debate interno optó por no hacerlo después de todo Kaoru eran tan despistada que no se daría cuenta. La observó sonreírle a Miyako cuando le ofreció más agua y se lo bebió de un solo evitando todas las preguntas atosigadoras de su preocupada amiga, prácticamente estaba siendo sometida a un interrogatorio.

En definitiva las tres eran tan diferentes y eso era lo que más las unía.

Simplemente se complementaban entre ellas y eso era suficiente para llevar a la cima tan prometedora amistad.

* * *

Rubí no paraba de mover el pie en su asiento un poco nerviosa, esperando a que su madre regresara de la enfermería. Jade y Cristal platicaban ignorándola y eso le molestó un poco, a veces ellas podían ser insensibles haciéndola a un lado. Se giró en su lugar para poder platicar con su padre, Brick.

\- Hola.

Él no respondió, parecía dormido pues la gorra no dejaba ver su rostro y la respiración acompasada lo afirmaba pero ella no era ninguna tonta, solamente la estaba ignorando. Quitó la gorra bruscamente y se la colocó sabiendo de sobra que a Brick no le agradaría tal acción pero siguió con su plan inicial: llamar la atención de su padre pero no lo logró. Suspiró decepcionada e hizo un puchero, odiaba que su padre fuera tan insensible. Observó a su tío Boomer que reía en su lugar divertido de la escena y frunció el ceño avergonzada.

Buscó con la mirada a su siguiente presa y lo encontró: _Bingo_, pensó al cruzar mirada con el mismo chico que había coqueteado con su madre en la primera clase. Se deshizo de la gorra y la lanzó hacia atrás sin importarle su punto de caída enojando a Brick pero este fingió no darse cuenta, quería saber qué tan lejos podía llegar esa chiquilla.

Le sonrió a Randy quien inmediatamente se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención de una preciosa joven como Rubí, se le acercó seguro de sí mismo y acomodó la camisa del uniforme que le quedaba un poco grande para su delgado cuerpo.

\- Hola - saludó amable junto con una agradable sonrisa -, me llamo Randy.

\- Rubí - alzó la voz para que Brick la escuchara -, mucho gusto.

Tenía la intención de continuar con la plática pero el profesor ingresó para impartir la clase como de costumbre, sin tomar en cuenta el desagradable ruido pues se sabía lo estricto que era e inmediatamente cesaba el griterío. Brick sonrió ante el fallido plan de su querida hija y se acomodó más en su lugar, no sin antes agarrar su gorra del suelo y colocársela de nuevo sobre el rostro.

Rubí suspiró de nuevo, su padre en verdad era muy aburrido. Sintió que alguien la observaba y no necesitó mirar para saber de quien se trataba. Arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y escribió delicadamente en letra cursiva para enviárselo, pero justo cuando había extendido el brazo para dárselo, Brick se lo quitó de la mano y lo rompió en varios pedazos. Randy enojado se paró frente a toda la clase.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

El profesor levantó la vista del libro de apoyo y frunció el ceño notablemente irritado, odiaba que lo interrumpieran a mitad de la clase.

\- Joven Sakamoto - el profesor arrastró las palabras retador -, ¿algo que quiera compartir con el grupo?

Randy cayó en la cuenta de que Brick lo había planeado, giró sobre sus propios pies dispuesto a disculparse pero el profesor no se lo permitió.

\- A la dirección.

No hizo falta repetirlo, Randy apretó los labios furioso y salió del aula aunque se tomó la libertad de guiñarle un ojo a Rubí que rió disimuladamente. Una vez lo perdió de vista frunció el ceño, nunca entendería a su papá, era una gran e idiota bipolar.

Brick sonrió ampliamente de poder arruinarle el plan a la mocosa, como él la llamaba. Boomer negó con la cabeza y pensó en lo tonto que era su hermano por actuar como un crío cuando era él mayor.

Minutos después Butch ingresó al salón sin pedir permiso, se dirigió a su pupitre y se sentó claramente irritado. Jade lo miró sobre su hombro, sin percatarse de la insistente mirada de Kai. Regresó la vista al pizarrón y sonrió sonrojada, su padre en verdad era muy guapo de joven incluso enojado se veía lindo, tal vez por eso su madre se había enamorado de él y no tenía ojos mas que para él pero de nuevo ese triste recuerdo regresó a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento desagradable y escribió algo en su libreta: familia Him.

Recibió un mensaje en el celular, que le habían prestado durante su estadía, de parte de Butch y entendió que la lejanía no le permitía al menos preguntárselo en un susurro ya que se sentaba del lado derecho de su tío Brick hasta en la parte de atrás.

\- _¿Todo bien?_

Al parecer se percató de su lucha interna, asintió sobre su hombro para responderle sin que el profesor lo notara o los regañaría y prestó atención al tema. Su padre siempre había sido atento pero no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño rencor que le guardaba.

\- ¿Podemos pasar?

Momoko llamó la atención de todos desde la entrada del aula junto a sus dos amigas, el profesor aceptó la petición y siguió con la clase sin preguntar el motivo del retardo. Jade enfocó a su madre con el rostro rojizo hasta las orejas, buscó un motivo pero ninguno pasó por su mente que no fuese un sonrojo. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado izquierdo, junto a la ventana y sonrió al verla de nuevo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y la jornada escolar finalizó más rápido de lo que pensaron. Los nueve se dirigieron al laboratorio porque habían acordado convivir más para que no surgieran demasiados problemas durante el tiempo que las tres niñas estuvieran con ellos.

\- Papá - Rubí se abrazó de su brazo -. Papi...

Brick hizo un sonido con la garganta indicando que continuara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mamá?

A pesar de ser una pregunta inocente, era consciente de lo que provocaría en él.

Él no respondió al instante, se limitó a hacerlo y tuvo cierto interés por la pregunta de la mocosa. La observó mientras caminaba unos metros delante de él junto a sus dos amigas: el largo cabello de un pelirrojo intenso alzado con su típico moño rojo era lo más destacado de su persona y tuvo la pequeña curiosidad de saber qué tan largo sería si se lo soltaba. La falda tableada de color azul marino mostraba sus largas piernas, la camisa manga corta se ajustaba en la zona de los senos torneándolos perfectamente por la tela blanca, su espalda era tan pequeña que daban ganas de cubrirlo con su propio torso varonil y acariciar su diminuta cintura para luego bajar a esas candentes caderas, recorrer su piel rosada y aspirar ese aroma tan único en ella: fresas. Era un Rowdy pero no estaba ciego, la piojosa tenía un buen cuerpo. Admitía que era consciente de lo atractivo que era para el sexo opuesto pero nunca había tenido un acercamiento con una mujer que no fuese ella, Blossom. Tal vez no tenía mucha experiencia en el asunto pero ella era la única, a su parecer, que le había atraído la atención a pesar de no ser una atracción sexual. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, tal vez por eso la molestaba mucho en sus encuentros.

\- Nada - mintió descaradamente -, esa traga dulces qué puede tener de bueno.

Momoko escuchó el apodo y giró sobre sus pies para poder enfrentarlo, no le había gustado lo poco que pudo escuchar. Se encontraban frente a la puerta del laboratorio y no dejaría pasar a ese intento de hombre sin disculparse por lo que había dicho.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Brick sonrió socarrón y la ignoró pasando de ella para entrar al laboratorio sin poder evitarlo porque era un total escurridizo. Momoko abrió los ojos al sentir como él le tomaba la falda y la elevaba, como años atrás lo había hecho pero sólo fue el susto ya que no alzó lo suficiente como para mostrar algo.

Momoko se sonrojó y furiosa lanzó su portafolio escolar a la cabeza de Brick quien la fulminó con la mirada. Se intimidó un poco pero recogió sus pertenencias rápidamente para huir de la incómoda situación. Inesperadamente la tomó del brazo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees enana piojosa?!

A pesar de saber que en verdad no lo era y que estaba dentro de la estatura promedio, se enojó por la nueva combinación de apodos e intentó soltarse del agarré pero él tenía más fuerza a comparación suya después de todo no dejaba de ser hombre.

\- Vamos Brick, dejen sus problemas maritales - burló Butch - y entren que me muero de hambre.

Ambos involucrados lo fulminaron con la mirada y Brick se lanzó encima de su hermano para hacerlo pagar por lo dicho. Boomer intentó separarlos pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, cortesía de Butch. El menor se enojó y se unió a la palea haciendo de la escena algo patética pues realmente no había un verdadero motivo para pelear.

Rubí y Jade asintieron entre ellas y con su súperfuerza tomaron a sus respectivos padres para separarlos mientras Miyako intentaba calmar a Boomer que tenía hinchada la mejilla derecha, con delicadeza tocó la parte afectada y él enojado la apartó de un manotazo.

\- ¡Aléjate! - los ojos se le oscurecieron probablemente del enojo -. ¡No me toques!

Miyako apretó los labios y le proporcionó una bofetada en el mismo lugar que Butch le había pegado, intensificando el dolor. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos al presenciar la situación pues se sabía que ella no solía responder así ante una falta de respeto pero el más sorprendido fue Boomer, sabía que ella gozaba de una gran paciencia y pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya pero poco le importó, después de todo era un Rowdy y no le había dado razones para que esperara mucho de él. Ella frunció el ceño y entró al laboratorio sin mirar atrás, Kaoru bostezó mientras seguía a su amiga y a un lado Momoko soltó un largo suspiro.

Boomer pensó que después de todo el que pagó los platos rotos fue él, algo injusto. Los Rowdys las vieron desaparecer por la puerta quedando solamente con las tres chiquillas.

\- Se enojó - Cristal lo miró preocupada.

\- Iré a ver a mamá - secundó Jade antes de entrar -, tiene que tomar su medicina.

Rubí posó las manos sobre cada lado de su cadera fulminando a su padre con la mirada, reprochándole su mal comportamiento. Brick ni se inmutó, sacudió su ropa y entró al edificio seguido de sus dos hermanos sin comentar nada al respecto. Rubí y Cristal no perdieron tiempo para volar directamente hacia el cielo, lejos de ahí.

_Al fin se va_, pensó Brick pero un sentimiento se instaló en él. Si le sucedía algo, la traga dulces lo mataría. Boomer pareció más interesado en el destino de su hija quedándose atrás para seguir con la mirada el recorrido de su vuelo, además de ser una buena excusa para no encontrarse con Miyako.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar, Jade?

\- Sólo quiero que te tomes tu medicina - le extendió una caja de pastillas -, yo me preparo la comida porque sé que mi padre no se dignará ni a mover un dedo.

Kaoru asintió obediente y se fue de la habitación mientras Jade se dirigía a la cocina, dejando solos a los cinco restantes. Momoko se sentó en el sofá entretenida con la televisión mientras Miyako leía una revista a su lado ignorando por completo a los Rowdys. Butch se alzó de hombros y siguió a su némesis. Boomer se retiró esperanzado de poder dormir un poco dejando solo a Brick con las jovencitas.

_Malditos traidores_, pensó.

Inesperadamente Miyako se levantó del sofá y salió del edificio sin explicarle nada a Momoko que parecía concentrada en las imágenes frente a ella, incluso Jade era mejor compañía en ese momento pero ya no se encontraba en la cocina. Ahora si lo habían dejado solo con esa traga dulces, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Kaoru y Momoko se habían ido a sus respectivas casas después de que la primera se tomara sus medicamentos. Sin embargo, Rubí ni Cristal habían regresado desde la tarde que volaron con destino incierto. Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez y no tenían noticias de ellas. Brick se colocó la chaqueta roja antes de salir a buscarlas aunque por dentro no sabía por donde comenzar. Por qué le sucedían esas cosas precisamente a él.

Invocó su transformación que raras veces usaba: la ropa cambiaba a negra con una camiseta roja debajo de la chaqueta, pantalón con múltiples bolsillos y cierres, guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, botas militares y su particular gorra desaparecía.

Se acomodó la chaqueta antes de levitar en el aire en busca de su hija y sobrina, no sabía donde se encontrarían así que se detuvo a pensar en el lugar ideal para ellas. Una idea lo abordó repentinamente, habían demostrado parecerse a ellos en algunos aspectos así que probablemente pensaban como ellos. Así que irían al... _Bingo!_

Voló en dirección al bosque de Tokio donde visualizó dos estelas: roja y azul, volando de un lado a otro. Parecían atacarse entre sí, siguió la estela roja para ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero antes de llegar a ella, Cristal se lanzó contra Rubí, ésta logró quitársela de encima ágilmente. Le envió una esfera de fuego a su prima quien lo esquivó fácilmente. Cristal elevó las palmas de sus manos y con un movimiento formó una gran ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que hasta él tuvo que ejercer fuerza para no moverse de su lugar, sin duda la hija de Boomer a pesar de parecer frágil tenía bastante fuerza.

Rubí no logró evitar ser lanzada hacia la filosa rama de un árbol seco que si no se detenía le atravesaría el pecho. Brick pensó que tal vez recobraría fuerzas y se detendría pero Rubí no parecía controlar el vuelo. Con la angustia de que le sucediera algo, voló hacia ella atrapándola en sus brazos para evitar tal tragedia. Se detuvo a pocos metros del lugar con la respiración agitada y los ojos oscuros del enojo.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Rubí?! - regañó sorprendido de su propia preocupación por esa niña que aún tenía en brazos -. Imagínate si yo no hubiera estado aquí, ¡¿sabes cómo rayos ibas a acabar?! - la acercó más a su rostro -. ¡Maldición Rubí, como adorno de árbol de Navidad!

Rubí cerró los ojos asustada de su padre, él era bastante duro con sus regaños pero el susto fue más porque él por primera vez mostraba interés en ella.

\- Habrás heredado nuestros poderes - agregó nervioso -, pero no eres inmortal ¿entendido?

Asintió sin reclamar, lo conocía lo suficiente como para atreverse a llevarle la contra o le iría peor. Cristal se acercó a ellos apenada, con el miedo de que le tocara un sermón de su tenebroso tío Brick y no se equivocó.

\- Y tú - Brick la fulminó con la mirada -, ¿aún no sabes controlar tu fuerza? Sino sabes hacerlo mejor ni lo intentes, procuren que un adulto este presente cuando practiquen con sus poderes.

Cristal se asustó por el tono de voz y las lágrimas fluyeron como riachuelos por ambas mejillas. Sollozó levemente y eso irritó a Brick pero intentó calmarse. Bajó a Rubí de sus brazos y antes de rodear a Cristal en un suave abrazo para tranquilizarla, se tocó las sienes frustrado. No había sido su intención asustarla pero es que las dos casi le daban un infarto.

\- ¡Mamá!

Subió la mirada enfocando a Blossom. Rubí pasó a su lado y voló hacia su madre que lo miraba atónita, Boomer a su lado parecía igual de sorprendido y por reflejo se separó de su sobrina. Su hermano se acercó a Cristal preguntándole si se encontraba bien pero ella sólo se lanzó al pecho de éste para seguir sollozando. Blossom tomó a Rubí por los hombros verificando de que no estuviese lastimada.

\- Mamá, estoy bien - intentó tranquilizarla y volteó a ver a su padre -. Papá fue el que se llevó un gran susto.

A pesar de su intento por sonar divertida la voz delató su nerviosismo, claro que se había dado un gran susto.

\- Gracias - Blossom le sonrió -, Brick.

Agarró a Rubí de la mano y se la llevó, él las miró desaparecer en cuestión de segundos pero tenía que explicarle a Boomer lo sucedido. Cristal seguía llorando sobre su padre mientras este intentaba consolarla aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. Ya estaba por desesperarse hasta que Brick le contó todo y el por qué de que Cristal estuviese llorando.

\- Tranquila - Boomer le acarició la cabeza con suavidad -, Cristal.

\- Cristal - una suave voz llamó la atención de los tres.

Bubbles los observó serena desde arriba, había acudido al llamado de su líder y nunca esperó encontrarse con semejante escena. Cristal se separó de Boomer sorprendida y su madre abrió la boca preocupada de encontrarla llorando.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - levitó hasta ellos -. ¿Estás bien?¿Te has hecho daño?¿Qué hacías a estas horas acá? - acunó las mejillas sonrojadas de Cristal -. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- Estaban practicando - Boomer habló ya que Cristal aún no se recuperaba del susto -, al parecer hubo un pequeño accidente pero... Brick lo evitó - se rascó la nuca nervioso -. Ya sabes como es de explosivo - Brick lo miró mal - y le gritó, también creo que el susto que se llevó...

\- Vamos Cristal, todo está bien - lo interrumpió ignorando por completo su presencia -. Luego me cuentas lo que sucedió pero por ahora tienes que abrigarte, está haciendo mucho frío.

Cristal asintió incómoda de la extraña situación y se fue junto a su madre. Boomer frunció el ceño enojado y voló para alcanzarlas, olvidándose de Brick quien puso los ojos en blanco para luego volar con destino al laboratorio.

Cuando logró alcanzarlas se detuvo frente a su némesis y la enfrentó.

\- ¿Ahora qué es lo que te sucede?

Ella lo retó con la mirada y pasó a su lado golpeándolo en la acción, él harto de toda esa escenita la tomó del brazo obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

\- Repito - chocó sus narices -, ¿qué te sucede?

Sintió el aliento de Boomer tan cerca que no pudo evitar mirar sus rosados labios, regresó la mirada a sus ojos y se soltó bruscamente. No dijo nada, se limitó a ignorarlo. Cristal comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y ambos la miraron atentos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- No me gusta que peleen.

Bubbles desvió la mirada, ligeramente apenada por su propio comportamiento caprichoso.

\- Perdón, pero no te preocupes por eso - intentó tranquilizarla -. Ahora debes ir al laboratorio para que descanses.

\- Quiero ir a casa - rompió en llanto -, quiero volver a dormir con ustedes como cuando era pequeña.

Boomer miró a Bubbles quien abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la rara petición de su hija, sin embargo, tuvo una gran idea para fastidiarla por haberlo ignorado.

\- ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos de nuevo? - Cristal asintió -. De acuerdo, hoy dormiremos contigo.

Bubbles abrió la boca sorprendida pero sobretodo sonrojada.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? - lo fulminó con la mirada -. ¿Quién...?

Calló abruptamente cuando la mirada insistente de Cristal se enfocó en ella. Suspiró derrotada y fingió una de sus típicas sonrisas que solía mostrar a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con algo. Boomer rió para sus adentros, en definitiva era divertido molestarla aunque algo dentro de él se removió impaciente y nervioso.

Cristal sonrió, jamás imaginó que su padre cedería fácilmente ante su capricho. Sería una linda noche recordar lo que se sentía dormir junto a sus dos progenitores, Bubbles sólo pensó que todo aquello era una tortura mientras que Boomer sentía esa satisfacción de molestar a su enemiga. Sin duda sería una noche inolvidable, a pesar de ser tres distintas perspectivas.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	5. Hombre y mujer

_**Capítulo 4: Hombre y mujer.**_

\- Dormiré con Cristal y Boomer.

\- _¿Los tres juntos? -_ Momoko siguió con el interrogatorio a través del teléfono -._ ¿En la misma cama?_

_\- _Si, ya te lo dije - se masajeó los hombros cansada de repetirlo por quinta vez -, regresaré a casa en la madrugada para no levantar sospechas, sólo quería avisarte para que me apoyes por si alguien pregunta el motivo y para informarte que dormiremos en tu habitación.

\- _Si, no te preocupes por mí, después de todo será tu esposo en el futuro_.

Tenía que recordarlo su amiga pelirroja para luego romper en sonoras carcajadas, se apartó el auricular de la oreja o sus tímpanos explotarían. Cuando escuchó que la risa cesó intentó reclamar el comentario fuera de lugar pero Momoko se adelantó a colgar. Suspiró frustrada aún con el teléfono en mano y cerró los ojos al sentir otra presencia en la sala, lo que le faltaba.

\- Hora de dormir - anunció burlón -, Cristal te espera en el cuarto.

Dejó el aparato en su lugar e intentó contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Ignoró el comentario dispuesta a salir de la habitación pasando por su lado rogando que él no le dirigiera la palabra pero parecía que éste no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz. La tomó a la fuerza del brazo y evitó su limpia salida.

\- Sigue enojada la pequeña inmadura.

No respondió, no quería hablarle después de todo.

\- El pijama que tienes puesto - recorrió su formado abdomen con un dedo -, no está nada mal.

Él se relamió los labios descaradamente, aunque ella tenía la culpa. No había contemplado ese pequeño detalle al transformarse y lo había olvidado por completo, incluso desconocía que él fuera un gran idiota y pervertido. Se preguntó por qué había elegido ese pijama justamente esa noche: un pequeño short blanco que llegaba por debajo del muslo y una blusa de tirantes ajustado que dejaba libremente sus voluptuosos senos. Se sintió sucia ante la mirada de Boomer e intentó soltarse del agarre pero él tenía más fuerza, después de todo no dejaba de ser hombre y ella una mujer.

\- Suéltame.

Quiso mostrarse serena pero cuando él la atrajo a su cuerpo se sonrojó, al principio sólo la tomó de la cintura y la observó detenidamente, desde el rostro hasta el inicio de los senos. Tuvo la necesidad de cubrirse pero algo se lo impidió momentáneamente, después de varios segundos de congelarse entre sus brazos le comenzó a pegar en el torso para que la soltara. Eso lo enojó... Tomó de las muñecas a Miyako captando su completa atención.

\- Deja de jugar y suéltame - ordenó intentando sonar tranquila -, no sé cómo en mi futuro apareces tú - no tenía la intención de herirlo pero ya lo había dicho y no podía retroceder -. Eres despreciable.

Boomer enfureció más y ejerció más fuerza en su agarre lastimando la zona. Ella intentó aguantar el dolor pero al final cerró los ojos adolorida, en definitiva la fuerza bruta de él era de preocuparse.

\- Boomer - la voz se le quebró -, por favor - susurró al borde del llanto -. Me estás lastimando.

\- Mamá - Cristal llamó dulcemente desde las escaleras -, papá.

Boomer la soltó de inmediato, separándose de ella lo más que pudo para que Cristal no los encontrara en esa horrible posición. Miyako se secó la única lágrima que había dejado escapar y sonrió al verla llegar junto a ellos, se acercó a su hija y ambas salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo. Este observó sus manos desconcertado pensando en que probablemente se había pasado con la chica pero sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos, igual ella le había dicho que lo despreciaba y ahora tal vez lo odiaba.

Las siguió hasta llegar a una habitación diferente a la suya. Miyako observó su expresión de desconcierto, tal vez Cristal se había olvidado de mencionar un pequeño detalle.

\- No creíste que dormiríamos con mis tíos o las chicas - Cristal le robó la palabra -, ¿verdad, papá?

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, estudiando la fémina habitación. Solamente había una gran cama de sábanas blancas, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido y tenía una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar el resplandor de la luna llena. Habían muy pocas cosas como revistas y alguno que otro comic, libros académicos y una mochila café sobre una silla de madera en un rincón de la habitación. Dejó caerse sobre la amplia cama después de quitarse las pantuflas. Solamente llevaba un pantalón de dormir gris y una sencilla playera azul marino, se había cambiado al llegar porque tenía mucho sueño pero al parecer _Burbujita _había tardado en regresar de la sala y Cristal lo había obligado a ir por ella.

Observó a Cristal y se fijó en el pijama, un pantalón de algodón negro y una playera azul parecida a una suya, tardó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que era la misma que había recordado.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mi playera?

Cristal se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se recostó a un lado de él.

\- Disculpa - sonrió tiernamente - pero estoy acostumbrada a usar tus playeras para dormir, son cómodas y tienen tu aroma.

Boomer le acarició la cabellera ligeramente conmovido y la abrazó fuerte. Miyako que había visto todo desde el pie de la cama, soltó sus dos típicas coletas dejando caer su cabellera ondulada sobre la espalda, lo trenzó y apagó la luz para meterse en la cama a un lado de su hija. Cristal sonrió complacida, al fin podía volver a dormir entre sus dos padres.

Él se apartó de Cristal un momento para quitarse la playera al sentir mucho calor, la lanzó sin importarle su punto de caída y abrazó de nuevo a su hija, quien acurrucó el rostro en el fuerte pecho de Boomer quedando de espaldas a su madre. Miyako frunció el ceño al sentir que una prenda con fragancia a hombre había caído sobre su rostro, lo quitó de encima y la dejó caer en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta con vista a la única ventana de la habitación y sintió que un brazo se posó sobre el lado derecho de su cintura, supo que se trataba de Boomer pero no le dio importancia pues ya quería dormir, había sido un día muy cansado y ya era hora de descansar, no de pelear.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que Cristal se movía inquieta detrás de ella, pensó que se había despertado pero sólo se había removido en su propio lugar. Dirigió la vista a la alarma sobre la mesita de noche a su lado y vio la hora; 4:59... Un minuto para irse. Apagó el aparato antes de que sonara y con cuidado de no despertarlos, se levantó de la cama. Estiró los músculos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir pero una voz adormecida llamó su atención.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si, Boomer - susurró sin dignarse a mirarlo -. Los veo en la escuela.

Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de irse, el calor era insoportable durante esas fechas y había despertado sedienta. Dio un respingo al encontrarse con Butch.

\- Te asusté - burló.

Asintió lentamente y se sirvió un vaso con agua mientras lo observaba de reojo bebiendo un vaso de leche, parecía un lindo niño que no podía dormir.

\- No habrán hecho cosas malas frente a la niña - sonrió malicioso -, ¿verdad?

Eso la desconcertó lo suficiente como para escupir el agua que había comenzado a beber, tosió lo más bajo que pudo para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Sintió las mejillas arder, obviamente se había sonrojado por la pregunta inesperada de Butch. Él se limitó a soltar una ligera risilla para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Limpió el agua que había dejado caer y observó la cocina en silencio. Buscó lo que necesitaba en las cajoneras y encendió la estufa.

Después de unos minutos se felicitó internamente al terminar de preparar el desayuno, lo dejó en el microondas y dejó una nota sobre este junto con una gran sonrisa.

Salió del laboratorio con dirección a su casa, obviamente transformada o de lo contrario tendría graves problemas para llegar hasta la ventana de su habitación. Sólo esperaba estar al cien para toda la jornada escolar, lo que menos quería era tener que dormirse en clases.

* * *

Boomer sintió que Cristal se alejaba de su lado y abrió los ojos alarmado, su hija lo observó con ojos confusos al verlo incorporarse bruscamente en la cama. Tragó saliva nervioso, no quería dejar tan al descubierto su preocupación por ella. Se restregó el rostro adormecido esperanzado de que lo dejase solo en la habitación.

\- ¿Me prepararás el desayuno?

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto aunque la voz infantil le hizo sonreír, de alguna manera esa niña tenía algo que le arremolinaba el estómago y tocaba su corazón. Después de unos cuantos segundos de admirarla sentada frente a él, asintió a la petición. Con la mirada buscó su playera pero no la encontró por ningún lado, le quitó importancia y bajó a la cocina mientras Cristal se daba un baño.

Se volvió a restregar los ojos para despertar completamente hasta que al pasar cerca del microondas notó un pequeño papel azul pegado en este.

Lo despegó.

-_ Cristal_ \- leyó en un susurro -, _te dejé hot cakes en el microondas para desayunar, te veo en la escuela_ \- sonrió -. _También preparé para Boomer, no te los vayas a comer todos o te hará daño. Te quiero._

Sonrió por lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser Miyako, realmente después de todo lo que le hizo se atrevía a prepararle el desayuno. Era algo admirable pero no lo suficiente, después de todo la noche anterior había dicho lo que pensaba acerca de él.

Cristal llegó tarareando una canción ya vestida para la escuela, le entregó la nota, le dio un beso en la coronilla y subió a vestirse, dejando a una joven confundida.

* * *

Sintió un poco de frustración ante la imponente presencia de Boomer, desde la mañana se sentía observada y jamás había sentido cierta incomodidad con respecto a él. Se levantó de su asiento frente a las miradas confundidas de sus dos amigas excusándose de que iría al baño. Agradecía que tuvieran la hora libre por ausencia de docente, le daría un poco de tiempo para alejarse de Boomer. De nuevo sintió que la vigilaban antes de entrar al baño de mujeres, sabía que ahí él no sería capaz de seguirla. Pensó en encerrarse hasta que terminara la hora pero lo descartó de inmediato. Lavó sus manos y se refrescó el rostro con agua, el cansancio comenzaba a surtir efecto; no dormir bien tenía sus consecuencias sumando que había despertado muy temprano para regresar a casa y no levantar sospechas.

\- El baño de mujeres es más limpio que el de hombres.

Soltó un pequeño respingo al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Boomer sonrió por su reacción, satisfecho de lograr algo más que desprecio. Caminó lentamente hacia ella sin darle tiempo de alejarse, la tomó de la muñeca derecha y la acercó a su cuerpo a la fuerza. Desvió la mirada hacia la zona donde una marca rojiza resaltaba de su blanca piel de porcelana, dándose cuenta finalmente de cuanta fuerza había ejercido para herirla. Acarició la marca con delicadeza y sonrió amargo.

\- ¿Disfrutando de tu pequeña obra?

Ignoró el comentario sarcástico y tomó la otra muñeca suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te dejas lastimar por mi?

Miyako no pareció entender la interrogante.

\- No es que me deje - susurró incómoda -, simplemente has sido el único que ha querido lastimarme en toda mi vida.

\- Lo siento, pero es mi naturaleza.

\- Lo entiendo pero yo no apruebo la fuerza bruta.

\- Lo siento.

Entonces comprendió que la primera disculpa no era una excusa, realmente lo sentía.

\- De acuerdo pero suéltame.

Boomer suavizó lentamente el agarre hasta soltarla por completo. Ella agarró su muñeca adolorida intentando disimular un poco el dolor pero al sentirse observada de nuevo bajó la mirada incómoda. Tuvo una pequeña idea para romper el horrible silencio que surgió entre los dos.

\- Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji - le extendió la mano amable -, intentemos llevarnos bien al menos en presencia de Cristal.

A pesar de que él ya sabía su nombre quiso empezar de nuevo y de una manera positiva. Sin embargo, él no respondió incomodándola de nuevo y se sintió una completa estúpida al no saber qué hacer para disipar esa mala escena. Boomer solamente se limitó a observarla y eso era un poco perturbador porque era una mirada tan profunda que sentía que la desnudaba.

\- Miyako...

Levantó la vista sorprendida de que finalmente le dirigiera la palabra pero cuando sintió que Boomer devoraba sus labios como si no hubiera mañana, quedó helada. No reaccionó al instante e intentó separarse pegándole en el pecho pero él había sido más rápido y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para evitar que lo alejara. Le mordió el labio sorprendiéndola aun más que incluso abrió la boca dando oportunidad a que Boomer introdujera su lengua para disfrutar de una zona que nadie se había permitido probar.

Supo que era el primer beso de Miyako y eso lo emocionó de tal manera que no pudo seguir conteniéndose. La tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso y de alguna manera Miyako le correspondió tímida y sin experiencia, dejándose llevar por él, quien había tomado el control de la situación.

Era cierto que de los hermanos Rowdy, él era el menor y el más inocente pero no dejaba de ser hombre y sus deseos, como tal, reclamaban el de una mujer y esa mujer era ella: Miyako.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Neith15_**


	6. Oficial

**_Capítulo 5: Oficial._**

Momoko se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida de semejante revelación. Kaoru le contó todo lo que había sucedido en la azotea con Himeko, el día de su desmayo a causa de la fiebre alta. Claramente la líder no se lo tomó bien pues sabían que Himeko Shirogane no daba la mano ni para saludar. Obviamente la más desconcertada de todos era Kaoru pero no era ninguna ingrata, agradecía la pequeña preocupación que había mostrado por ella ese día al tomarle la temperatura y enviarla a la enfermería aunque, conociéndose, solamente había ido al baño a refrescarse la cara con un poco de agua para luego regresar a clases. Desgraciadamente el cuerpo pudo más que su voluntad pues sólo pisar la entrada del aula había caído inconsciente.

\- No me lo creo - susurró sorprendida -, ¿estás segura? ¿No habrás delirado?

Kaoru se sintió ofendida por lo último y miró mal a su amiga.

\- Segura, no sé qué fue lo sucedió pero de alguna manera estoy... Agradecida.

Momoko le sonrió comprensiva, a pesar del tipo de persona que era Himeko le agradeció, indirectamente, esa pequeña preocupación por su mejor amiga. Rieron cómplices de pensar lo mismo: Himeko si tenía corazón y estaba comprobado.

Ambas silenciaron de inmediato y desviaron la mirada al asiento vacío de Miyako. Se habían percatado de que actuaba muy raro desde que toda esa rara situación del presente-futuro comenzó. Primero la bofetada de Boomer, mal humor, actitud ruda y antes de retirarse tenía la mirada perdida y eso sólo significaba una cosa: se sentía incómoda y sólo Momoko sabía el motivo.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien?

\- No sé pero no debemos presionarla - Kaoru la miró a los ojos -. Sea lo que le preocupe ella se abrirá a nosotras, Momoko.

Debatió mentalmente si contarle o no: Miyako había dormido con Cristal y... Boomer.

\- Ma... - Rubí silenció ante la mirada horrorizada de su madre -. Perdón... Momoko.

Rubí se incomodó por la pequeña insensatez de no pensar en sus palabras antes de hablar, enrojeció hasta las orejas segura de que Momoko la reprendería pero después de asegurarse de que nadie ajeno a la situación había escuchado, soltó un suspiro y le pidió que se sentara en su lugar de nuevo. Obedeció de inmediato, ya había hecho suficiente con soltar su bocota.

Brick que parecía dormido con el rostro cubierto por la gorra, si había escuchado lo que Rubí casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos pero prefirió acomodarse en su lugar dispuesto a descansar el resto de la hora libre.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rubí?

\- Pa... - cerró los ojos frustrada consigo misma -. Quiero decir... Brick, tú y yo ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones este fin de semana?

Momoko volteó a ver a Kaoru quien se encogió de hombros igual de desconcertada que ella, luego miró de reojo a Brick que al parecer se había interesado espontáneamente en la conversación.

\- Pregúntale a él - tuvo un horrible sensación en el estómago -. Por mí no hay problema.

Rubí se levantó feliz del asiento y fue hacia su querido padre quien la miró inexpresivo.

\- ¡¿Qué? - lo retó junto con una sonrisa arrogante -. ¿Algo que quieras decir?

Él rodó los ojos frustrado, esa mocosa se rebelaba constantemente en su contra, nunca obedecía sus ordenes lo cual le irritaba. Cubrió el rostro con la gorra pero de nuevo Rubí se la quitó y pegó la nariz contra la de él. Más de la mitad del salón enfocaron la escena curiosos de saber lo que sucedería a continuación. Brick sonrió arrogante y sus ojos mostraron un brillo único, el mismo brillo que...

\- Rubí...

Demasiado tarde como para advertirle algo que probablemente le disgustase y no se equivocó. Brick la había tomado de la nuca con su mano derecha y la estaba... ¿Besando?

Se aclaró la garganta ligeramente avergonzada pero aunque sabía que era una simple ilusión no pudo evitar enrojecer. El largo cabello de Rubí había caído sobre el rostro de Brick impidiendo ver la escena del beso o lo que todos los demás se imaginaron que era pero ella no era ninguna tonta y logró observar todo movimiento con detalle. Él había tapado la boca de Rubí con la mano que tenía libre y la había atraído hacia él para darle un susto... Suspiró irritada. En definitiva Brick había logrado su objetivo pues su hija se separó asustada y lo abofeteo. Éste no hizo nada por evitarlo, esperó el golpe como si se tratara de un premio mayor y aguantó el dolor pero ni eso sintió al verla enojada frente a él con los mofletes inflados y encendidos de un rojo fosforescente que le hizo gracia.

\- Todavía tienes el descaro de reír - reprochó furiosa.

\- Brick - regañó cansada -, no debiste hacer eso.

\- Tiene que aprender que el que manda soy yo, _Bomboncito_.

\- ¡Te odio! - gritó Rubí a todo pulmón -. ¡Te odio...!

Él fue el más sorprendido de todos luego de sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Rubí salió corriendo del salón con los ojos cristalinos y Momoko fue tras ella seguida de Randy. Brick se enojó por el último y los siguió, no dejaría que ese pequeño insecto interfiriera en sus asuntos.

Kaoru suspiró al verlos desaparecer por la puerta del aula y desvió la mirada hacia Jade y Cristal, ajenas a todo lo sucedido. Suspiró de nuevo. Ahora tendría bajo su custodia a ambas, odiaba tener responsabilidades sobretodo si tenía que hacer de canguro. Se recostó sobre el pupitre pero una vibración en el bolsillo de la falda le hizo dejar a un lado su plan inicial de dormir. Sacó el móvil y sonrió abiertamente al leer el contenido, sin embargo, la persona que la observaba desde atrás no le gustó para nada la escena.

* * *

Boomer suavizó las caricias y disfrutó el dulce sabor de Miyako. La acorraló contra pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella con los sentidos completamente desorbitados, disfrutando de esa íntima cercanía a su némesis. Lo volvía loco un simple roce de ella. Mordió y succionó labios siendo correspondido de la misma manera de una forma tímida y delicada, era sin duda el paraíso. Bajó las manos a la pequeña cintura e inesperadamente ella lo rodeó por el cuello con sus delgados brazos, jugueteando con las hebras rubias de su cabellera provocándole algunas cuantas cosquillas. Apretó más su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y Miyako hizo lo mismo sin dejar de soltar pequeños suspiros que para Boomer eran una bella melodía compuesta únicamente por y para él.

Se separó de los delgados labios para bajar al cuello lentamente donde depositó pequeños besos cariñosos que provocaron más suspiros en ella: besó, mordisqueó y succionó marcándola como suya y solamente suya. Nadie se atrevería a acercársele o de lo contrario se las verían con él. Subió la boca al lóbulo de Miyako donde mordisqueó provocativo.

\- Total - susurró excitado -, terminarás siendo mía.

Miyako iba a reclamar pero él lo evitó abordando sus rojizos labios de nuevo, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa blanca y eso la asustó pero no se opuso. Prefirió ir más despacio, lo que menos quería era que lo alejara en ese preciso momento. Rozó con ternura la cintura bien formada e intentó subir lentamente...

\- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo en el baño de mujeres?! - gritó una madura voz.

Ambos se separaron agitados y desarreglados pero sobretodo asustados. Intentaron recuperar el aliento al verse sorprendidos pero la que parecía darle un ataque era a la psicóloga de la escuela. La mujer de cabello oscuro recogido en un chongo alto y ojos castaños opacados por los lentes de montura ancha, los miró con la boca abierta claramente sorprendida. La camisa blanca bien fajada dentro de la falda de vestir la hacían ver muy bien para sus treinta años de edad pero era un hecho que de esa no se salvaban, era la mano derecha del director y de seguro tendrían grandes problemas.

\- Señorita Lee... No... - tartamudeó nerviosa -. Esto... Esto no es lo que usted cree, nosotros...

Boomer rió bajito por la osadía de negar lo obvio y la maestra lo miró desconcertada.

\- No es lo que creo - la cortó abruptamente -, es lo que es.

\- Ella no tuvo la culpa - intentó aminorar la situación -, yo fui el que...

\- A la dirección, los dos - se masajeó las sienes -. Señorita Gotokuji la veo en mi oficina al finalizar las clases.

Miyako asintió avergonzada y salió del baño con cuidado de no ser vista, seguida de Boomer. Él regresó la mirada a la puerta del baño y se quedó atrás por unos segundos, regresó junto a ella con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y pasó un brazo por sus delgados hombros. Ella se sorprendió por la acción y lo apartó de inmediato, se sentía sucia con su sólo tacto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le dolió que lo alejara.

\- Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, ¿qué te sucede? - lo miró a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que pensaba -. ¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme? Primero dejas de hablarme de la noche a la mañana, regresas más agresivo que nunca y ahora... - silenció un par de segundos desconcertada -. Ahora tú me besas.

\- ¿No crees que si realmente quisiera lastimarte ya lo hubiera hecho?

\- Estás jugando conmigo, ¿cierto? - la voz se le quebró -. No sé qué buscas en mí pero estoy segura de algo: tú solamente quieres divertirte conmigo.

Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego de unos segundos el enojó le recorrió la columna vertebral. La tomó de las muñecas en un impulso bruto y la empujó contra la pared lastimándole la frágil espalda, ella sólo pudo solar un silencioso quejido e intentó deshacerse del agarre, sin embargo se vio envuelta en la misma posición de la noche anterior.

\- Entonces - le susurró en el rostro con una voz gutural algo poco común en él -, diviérteme.

La soltó dejándola temblorosa en su lugar y fue a la dirección pensando que había sido un completo estúpido por ilusionarse con alguien como ella. Miyako esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y lo siguió mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había dejado escapar a causa del dolor en la espalda y muñecas. Al llegar a la dirección enfocó al Director hablando por teléfono, sintiéndose avergonzada de nuevo.

El Director sabía que era una Powerpuff Girl Z porque era el hermano menor del Alcalde y si se enteraba de lo sucedido en el baño de mujeres de seguro la catalogarían como una chica... Fácil. Bajó la mirada de sólo pensarlo pero ya no podía retroceder, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Ingresaron lentamente y cerraron detrás de sí.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludó emotivo después de colgar -. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- Nos han enviado a la dirección.

\- ¿Por qué? - lo miró cansado -. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Boomer?

\- Nos encontraron en el baño de mujeres - se encogió de hombros -. Juntos... En una posición comprometedora.

El Director los miró sorprendido, sobretodo a Miyako pues sabía que ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de conductas promiscuas porque su abuelita la había educado adecuadamente como una señorita que se debe dar a respetar.

\- ¿Eso es cierto señorita Gotokuji?

\- Si... Director - enrojeció hasta las orejas -. No...

\- ¿Es consciente de lo que su abuelita pensará cuando le informe sobre esto?

\- Se lo ruego director, no le comente nada - tuvo una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago al recordar a su abuelita -. Últimamente ha estado muy mal de salud y lo que menos quiero es provocarle un disgusto.

\- Debió pensarlo antes de entregarse a sus deseos carnales, señorita Gotokuji.

\- Lo siento, en verdad no volverá a suceder pero por favor no le diga nada - recordó la carta que había recibido en la mañana -. Mis padres vendrán en dos semanas y podrá hablar con ellos, pero le ruego que los espere.

\- Director - intervino Boomer -. Todo ha sido mi culpa ella sólo fue la presa y yo el depredador, me arriesgué sin medir las consecuencias. Gotokuji sólo es una víctima de todo esto...

Miyako tuvo un malestar, que la llamara por el apellido y no por su nombre, como sino se conocieran... Algo dentro de ella se movió inquieto y triste.

La autoridad pareció meditar la situación por unos minutos, sacó una libreta del cajón derecho de su escritorio e hizo un par de anotaciones.

\- De acuerdo, hablaré con sus padres señorita pero ambos están castigados una semana, solamente quiero que prometan que esto no volverá a suceder - del mismo cajón sacó unos paquetes metálicos -. Y si planean comenzar una vida sexual activa procuren protegerse o es probable...

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la ronca voz del Director y Miyako lo agradeció internamente, podía sentir las mejillas calientes después de esa insinuación sobre su vida sexual y la de Boomer.

El Director atendió inmediatamente, dijo un par de palabras y colgó.

\- Al parecer la señorita Lee se quedó encerrada en el baño de mujeres, los veo luego chicos.

Lo observaron salir de la oficina dejándolos en un silencio acalorado. Miyako miró sospechosamente a Boomer y éste sonrió burlón.

\- No me veas así - rió -, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

Salieron de la oficina y regresaron al aula de clases, antes de ingresar Boomer la acorraló de nuevo y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa desconcertándola por el cambio repentino de actitud. Él fue el primero en entrar y después de salir del trance lo siguió. Tomó asiento detrás de Kaoru y recostó la cabeza sobre el pupitre, ya estaba cansada de ese horrible día. Enfocó a Cristal, a un lado, que platicaba a gusto con Jade. Momoko y Rubí entraron segundos después, la primera sonrojada y la otra divertida.

Momoko parecía un pequeño tomatito maduro y eso le divirtió de alguna manera. Aprovechó que pasó junto a ella para llamar su atención.

\- Chicas - sonó más apagada de lo que planeó -, mis padres regresarán.

Momoko se detuvo de inmediato y junto con Kaoru la miraron sorprendidas, eso era algo nuevo en un día normal.

\- Y... - continuó con la noticia - Me pidieron que regresara a Milán con ellos. Mi abuelita está grave de salud y ya no puedo seguir bajo su custodia - soltó un fuerte suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos -. No me quiero ir.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla inconscientemente, Momoko la abrazó con delicadeza y Kaoru posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de comprensión, después de todo esa era la manera de demostrarle su cariño y apoyo.

\- ¿Ya se enteraron? - la chillona voz de Himeko llamó la atención de todo el salón -. De buena fuente me enteré que Miyako y Boomer fueron sorprendidos en el baño de mujeres... Completamente solos.

Todos posaron la mirada en ambos involucrados, esa niña en verdad no sabía cuando cerrar la boca.

Miyako sintió la sangre acumulársele en las mejillas, había procurado ser discreta con respecto al tema pero después de que ya todo el mundo sabía de lo sucedido en el baño de mujeres olvidó toda esperanza de salir impune. Boomer ni se inmutó ante la insistente mirada de Butch, preguntándole a qué se refería la pecosa.

\- _Boomer a regresado a sus andadas_ \- susurró un compañero.

\- _Pobre Miyako, Boomer no debería jugar con ella._

\- ¿Celosa, Himeko? - Boomer la miró con la mandíbula alzada -. ¿Por el rechazo a tu insinuación de ayer?

Ella frunció el ceño irritada, al principio abrió la boca sorprendida pero luego arrugó la nariz formando una mueca de disgusto.

\- No sé de que hablas.

\- Por supuesto que no - agregó burlón -, no te conviene que todo el mundo sepa que casi me lanzas tu ropa interior como la fácil que eres.

\- Pero resultó que la fácil es otra y no yo - cruzó los brazos arrogante -. ¿Verdad, Miyako?

Miyako quedó muda al sentirse sucia ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, bajó la mirada apenada y eso le molestó a Boomer.

\- Fácil - Kaoru entró a defenderla - si anduviera con uno y con otro como tú.

\- No deberías compararte Himeko - Momoko atacó mordaz -, la única furcia aquí eres tú.

\- Es cierto, no debería compararme con arrastradas como ella.

\- Ni aunque intentes compararte la alcanzarías - Boomer se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a dejarla en su lugar -. Miyako no es la que anda de rogona en los vestidores de chicos.

\- Pero si en el baño de mujeres - Himeko fingió sorpresa -. A menos que seas su novio, Boomer.

\- Acertaste - él quiso dar por terminada esa ridícula discusión -. Miyako y yo estábamos pasando un tiempo a solas como novios.

El salón se sumió en un profundo silencio después de la sorpresiva declaración del Rowdy, pero la única que se sonrojó fue Miyako que sintió cierta alegría al escucharlo decir que estaban en una relación pero de alguna u otra forma se sintió dolida. Él solamente la estaba defendiendo y cuidando de su buen moral.

\- Y se te ha entregado fácilmente - Himeko atacó de nuevo, rompiendo el desagradable silencio -. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Boomer desvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia el cuello de Miyako sintiéndose aliviado internamente pero de inmediato la apartó de su área de visión o alguien se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

\- Gracias a su buen moral no deja que ni le de un beso - sonrió divertido al recordar el beso en el baño de mujeres -, no es como otras que sin ser nada suyo sólo les pide sexo.

Finalizó dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Miyako se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada de él, ya no sería capaz de verlo a la cara, si de por si se le hacía difícil ahora le sería imposible. Momoko y Kaoru sonrieron cómplices pero no preguntaron nada, Cristal sonrió feliz al haber presenciado la declaración de su papá a su mamá y eso lo guardaría eternamente en su memoria.

Butch negó un par de veces con la cabeza, divertido del espectáculo que su hermanito había protagonizado y rió estruendosamente junto a Jade que al parecer estaban conectados por sus pensamientos.

El resto de las clases pasaron normalmente, la psicóloga habló en privado con Miyako sobre lo sucedido en el baño de mujeres y al final llegaron a una sola conclusión: hormonas.

Después de entrar a la oficina de la psicóloga fue directamente a su castigo y cuando llegó pensó que al parecer no eran los únicos. Brick y Randy también habían sido sentenciados por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que había comenzado el primero quien al final ganó dejando en mal estado a su oponente. La razón de la pelea era simple: Rubí y Momoko. Boomer y Miyako no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ella evitaba - avergonzada - su mirada y él porque se le pegaba la gana, sabía como era y lo más seguro es que lo estuviera evitando.

\- Ya se pueden retirar - una maestra de primer grado les abrió la puerta -, el castigo a finalizado.

La observaron salir apresuradamente y todos la imitaron segundos después, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo al sentirse libres del reformatorio juvenil. Miyako esperó para salir de último, caminó hacia su casillero con la intención de guardar algunas cosas y cerró al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gran suspiro, se sentía horriblemente cansada y lo único que quería hacer era darse una ducha refrescante.

\- Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí.

Se dio la vuelta abrumada al sentir a Boomer detrás de ella pero intentó calmar la agitada respiración después del susto de encontrarlo inesperadamente.

\- ¿Qué culpa cargará tu conciencia para sentirte tan nerviosa? - agregó burlón.

\- Pensé que te habías ido con Brick - desvió la conversación.

\- Si - alzó despreocupado ambos hombros -, todas las personas creen cosas.

\- Bueno... - no supo qué decir después del incómodo silencio -. Me tengo que ir, Cristal debe estar esperándome para que le prepare el almuerzo.

\- Bien - Boomer extendió la mano en dirección a ella -, vamos.

Miyako observó la mano con una ceja alzada notablemente confundida y él sólo rió divertido. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se removió inquieto y feliz, el rostro de Boomer se mostraba tierno y sincero. Ya no había rastro del joven serio de la mañana, ahora era el Boomer de antes. Con el que había pasado un tiempo a solas, en secreto y a espalda de todo el mundo. Lastima que habían dejado de hablarse hasta hace poco que por la llegada de las tres chicas se habían acercado de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que jugaba con lo de ser novios?

La sonrisa landina sobre su rostro la descolocó. Avanzó un paso hacia ella y por reflejo retrocedió uno, fue un juego interesante para él y siguió caminando lentamente hasta que la acorraló contra los casilleros. Miyako se atrevió a estudiarlo: el aroma que desprendía del cuerpo era embriagador y agradable, de un momento a otro se sintió protegida entre sus brazos. Los ojos que anteriormente reflejaban frialdad ahora eran reconfortantes, el rostro siempre serio brillaba por la cálida sonrisa y el cuerpo, a su criterio, era el más atractivo del mundo.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, acercó el rostro lentamente y no hizo nada por alejarlo. Al contrario, deshizo el agarre llevando ambas manos a las mejillas, con delicadeza y suavidad - gozando de la suave piel pecosa - lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un pequeño roce en los labios.

Boomer sonrió sonrojado y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Miyako, derrotado.

\- No volverá a suceder...

\- Eso espero - el Director los observaba desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo -. Confío en ambos, no me decepcionen.

Esperaron a que desapareciera de su vista hasta que finalmente quedaron completamente solos. Miyako sonrió por los buenos reflejos de su acompañante y él tomó su mano cariñoso.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué dices? - susurró en su cuello -. ¿Me aceptas?

Ella silenció por varios minutos sintiendo la pausada respiración sobre su clavícula provocándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Le acarició el rubio cabello con un poco de miedo...

\- ¿No te preocupan tus hermanos?

\- Es mi vida no la de ellos - aspiró su fragancia deleitándose con el agradable aroma a jabón de rosas -. Aún no me has respondido.

Se armó de valor y volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los de él. Esa era su respuesta y Boomer lo interpretó de inmediato... Se asustó cuando la abrazó con fuerza pero le desconcertó la suave risa que soltó en su oído.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Tienes espejo?

Asintió mientras sacaba uno de su bolsa, se lo entregó curiosa y él le enseñó el reflejo de su cuello donde una pequeña marca rojiza se lucía imperiosa. Soltó un pequeño grito...

\- ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? - la rozó con la yema de los dedos -. ¡Boomer!

Él rió divertido de su expresión y se acercó repentinamente al rostro de su ahora novia, sonrojándola al sentir que invadía su espacio personal.

\- Así ningún idiota se atreverá a mirarte, eres mía Miyako... Solamente mía.

Si de por si tenía la mejillas sonrojadas ahora sentía el rostro caliente hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada apenada. Él la obligó a mirarlo y le proporcionó suaves besos alrededor de las mejillas, sonriente y feliz de poder hacerlo sin miedo alguno. Miyako carcajeó, con mil sensaciones agradables en la boca del estómago pero principalmente cosquillas, algo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y figuraba en sus manos, nerviosa de la cercanía de Boomer.

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron juntos en dirección a la salida, como la pareja que ahora eran.

* * *

En el laboratorio Kaoru y Butch jugaban videojuegos ansiosos de ganarle a su rival más grande mientras que Jade escuchaba música a todo volumen en la computadora portátil de su madre, bebió un poco de soda atenta a los gestos de emoción de ambos padres y soltó un suspiro cansada, regresó a buscar música esperanzada de que algún día le hiciesen caso.

Rubí y Cristal susurraban dentro de las paredes de la cocina aunque Jade las escuchaba perfectamente gracias a su oído subdesarrollado.

Mientras tanto, Momoko y Brick se encontraban en la habitación temporal de los Rowdys, incómodos del reducido espacio que los separaba. Ella atendió cada uno de los golpes y rasguños que Brick había recibido de Randy, eran pocos así que no fue difícil y no había llevado tanto tiempo tratarlos.

\- Gracias por disculparte con Rubí - guardó el pequeño botiquín de emergencia en el armario -. Significa mucho para ella - sonrió.

Al quedarse en silencio, de nuevo se sintió una pesadez incómoda y decidió salir antes de que no pudiera soportarlo.

\- Quédate un poco más... - pidió en un susurro.

Desconcertada, se ruborizó violentamente, jamás se imaginó ver al gran Brick pidiendo por su compañía. En la mañana, él le había gritado a Randy que no se le acercara a ella o le arrancaría sus extremidades pero lo que más llamó la atención de toda esa locura fue que Randy Sakamoto se le haya declarado justo después de esa amenaza.

Admitía que era difícil de entender la mente de ese idiota pelirrojo, no lograba ver a través de él y siempre se cerraba a ella. Era por eso que no entendía el objetivo de su rara petición...

Luego de pensarlo un par de segundos, parada como tonta frente a la puerta, asintió y se sentó en la cama de Butch, frente a Brick. Sin embargo, él palmeó el lugar al lado suyo sobre la cama e indecisa se sentó donde le había indicado. Inesperadamente se recostó sobre sus piernas, sonrojándose por la atrevida acción. El líder de los Rowdys podía llegar a ser un completo descarado.

\- ¿Qué haces, Brick?

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? - burló mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Momoko -. Dormir... Siempre es bueno una pierna de elefante como almohada.

Enojada por el comentario, se levantó repentinamente de su lugar tirándolo en el suelo con la fuerza suficiente como para golpearle la cabeza. Se quedó parada en su lugar mientras Brick susurraba improperios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora que lo recordaba tenía que verse con Randy en la plaza principal...

* * *

\- Gané preciosa - burló Butch -, admítelo.

Kaoru iba a reclamar pero una vibración en el bolsillo de la falda captó su atención, era un mensaje. Abrió el texto con una sonrisa burlona y sin recordar a Butch contestó mientras se dirigía a la salida pasando de una vez por su mochila en la entrada.

\- Jade, me tengo que ir - retornó al recordarla -. Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme o pedírselo al profesor.

\- Si - mordió un pedazo de sándwich -, suerte en tu cita.

Se sonrojó al verse descubierta e intentó disimularlo con una expresión de extrañeza. Butch fingió no escuchar nada y se retiró de la sala junto con un gran bostezo, al verlo desaparecer se acercó a su hija.

\- ¿Crees que me veo bien? - tímida.

Jade la miró atenta de pies a cabeza. Largas piernas torneadas de constante deporte, glúteos firmes que alzaban la falda escolar haciéndola más atractiva, vientre plano y ejercitado, caderas medianas, los senos alzaban la camisa blanca manga corta cubriéndole difícilmente hasta el borde de la falda dejando a la vista la pálida piel de su abdomen con cualquier movimiento que hacía. Brazos ejercitados, torneados y delgados, rostro pálido y níveo sin ninguna pizca de maquillaje pero lo más encantador de ella eran los ojos verdes que catalizaban una belleza natural aunque facciones finas, labios rosados, pómulos saltados y largas pestañas resaltaban después de las brillantes esmeraldas. Y el cabello considerablemente largo y negro de raíz, sin la ayuda de tintes, era como una luz fosforescente que contrastaba con la blanca piel, reflejando la rebeldía que la movía día a día.

Sonrió al verla sonrojada y dijo:

\- No.

Kaoru subió la mirada sorprendida.

\- Te ves encantadora - agregó -, cualquier idiota caería a tus pies.

Sonrió aliviada de la valiosa opinión, besó la frente de su hija y salió del laboratorio dejando a Jade sola que sonrió - amarga - a la nada.

\- Eres más cobarde de lo que pensé - soltó al aire -. Sé que escuchaste todo.

Butch ingresó a la sala con aires de indiferencia, le arrebató el último bocado de sándwich que tenía en mano y se lo comió frente a ella.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Sabes que irá a ver a Naruo Narushima_*_ \- regresó la vista a la pantalla del portátil sobre sus piernas -, y aún así te haces el desentendido - reprochó.

\- Si bueno - alzó los hombros desinteresado -. Qué puedo hacer, no es como si fuera una niña que no sabe lo que hace.

\- Puedes conquistarla - propuso.

\- No sé de qué rayos me hablas - sonrió burlón -. Para eso tendría que gustarme y que yo sepa no siento nada por ella - silenció cuando se vio abordado por una nueva idea -. Además no apresures las cosas, naciste tú ¿acaso necesitamos otra prueba para saber que de alguna u otra forma acabaremos juntos?

Jade lo miró inexpresiva por varios segundos.

\- Claro.

El sarcasmo no fue para nada del gusto de Butch. La observó cerrar el portátil para salir de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo, pensando en lo que ocurrió el día anterior, justo después de llegar del instituto.

**[°]**

_\- ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar, Jade?_

_\- Sólo quiero que te tomes tu medicina - le extendió una caja de pastillas -, yo me preparo la comida porque sé que mi padre no se dignará ni a mover un dedo._

_Kaoru asintió obediente y se fue de la habitación mientras Jade se dirigía a la cocina, dejando solos a los cinco restantes. Momoko se sentó en el sofá entretenida con la televisión mientras Miyako leía una revista a su lado ignorando por completo a los Rowdys. Butch se alzó de hombros y siguió a su némesis._

_La vio entrar en un cuarto con el ofuscante aroma a medicamentos, de seguro era la enfermería del laboratorio. Las paredes eran completamente de un blanco impecable que asustaban de sólo verlas, en el lado izquierdo había una camilla junto a varios archiveros y a su lado se encontraba Kaoru sacando una botella de agua de su mochila antes de dejarla caer bruscamente sobre la camilla. Sacó dos pastillas de la caja que Jade le había entregado y las metió a la boca para luego beber todo el contenido de la botella. Se sentó junto a su mochila tocándose el puente de la nariz frustrada._

_\- ¿Qué quieres?_

_\- Quería... - caminó lentamente hacia ella - Divertirme un rato._

_\- Y al parecer el juguete de la semana he sido yo - el tono de voz fue cansado -. No me encuentro bien así que puedes ir a molestar a alguien más._

_\- ¿No has visto como está allá afuera? - señaló detrás de él con el dedo -. Y apuesto lo que sea que si molesto a Jade, tú terminarás por molestarte._

_\- Concuerdo - admitió -. Entonces quédate quieto como el buen cachorrito que debes ser..._

_Kaoru se recostó sobre la camilla con la mochila como almohada, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero una respiración cerca de su oído la alertó._

_\- Preciosa - susurró lujurioso -, me estás provocando._

_Ella bajó la mirada a sus propias piernas que se encontraban completamente a la vista, maldijo el uniforme y el día que empezó a acostumbrarse, también maldijo mentalmente el día que el Director había formalizado el uniforme escolar. Butch miró la camisa blanca manga corta que le descubría gran parte del abdomen y que apretaba los senos, prácticamente se había servido en bandeja de plata. Kaoru se levantó como un resorte pero él la recostó de nuevo impidiéndole la huida. Forcejearon en silencio por varios minutos y ella no pudo comprender por qué su fuerza era mínima a comparación de él._

_\- Suéltame maldito cerdo - susurró enojada -. Y no me llames preciosa, mi nombre es Kaoru - siguió forcejeando -. Suéltame antes de que..._

_\- Antes de qué - retó._

_Furiosa, lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras él esquivaba los puños con agilidad pero en un descuido logró pegarle en el estómago logrando soltarla... Rió._

_\- Ya - tosió -. Cálmate fiera, solamente quería jugar._

_Kaoru se recostó sobre ambos codos con el rostro rojizo de cólera, agarró la mochila y se bajó de la camilla con cuidado de no levantar la falda. Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de salir, Butch se lo impidió cerrando con fuerza. Giró sobre sus pies para enfrentarlo a la cara pero sólo logró que él la mirara directamente a los ojos sonrojándose por la cercanía de su rostro. Él sonrió coqueto y satisfecho de robarle un sonrojo. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos en un silencio casi infinito hasta que él atrapó los labios de Kaoru disfrutándolos en el lapso de tiempo que ella no pudo reaccionar de inmediato._

_Finalmente, colocó los brazos sobre el fuerte torso para apartarlo de su espacio personal._

_\- Esto está mal - respiró agitada y apartó el rostro. -. Tengo novio... Disculpa._

_Abrió la puerta para salir apresuradamente, dejándolo completamente solo y... Confundido..._

**[°]**

Se rascó la cabeza incómodo después de recordarlo.

Dos voces en la entrada llamaron su atención: Boomer y la rubiecita, tomados de la mano. Suspiró... No era novedad que a su hermanito le gustara una de las Powerpuff Girls Z, después de todo él mismo había descubierto los pocos encuentros entre ambos, fuera de combate. Aunque admitía que le había extrañado la pequeña pelea de días atrás y la actitud agresiva de Boomer. Eran iguales en ese aspecto; cuando se trataba de sentimientos eran muy rudos en ocultarlos.

\- ¿Ya es oficial?

\- Si, a partir de hoy - pasó un brazo sobre los delgados hombros, sonrojándola -, Miyako Gotokuji es oficialmente mi novia.

Cristal salió de la cocina dando pequeños saltos para luego lanzarse sobre la nueva pareja, Rubí salió detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- Tenemos que salir en familia - Cristal casi gritaba de emoción -, como cuando era niña... Debemos ir al parque de atracciones.

\- Iremos este fin de semana - interrumpió Momoko mientras bajaba las escaleras -. Los que quieran. ¡No todos están obligados!

Lo último lo dijo con la mirada en dirección al cuarto de los Rowdys.

\- ¡Iré! - gritó Brick desde arriba.

Todos rieron divertidos. Rubí subió a ver a su padre y Momoko la siguió en caso de que surgiera un problema. Jamás esperó encontrarse con una bella escena diferente a la esperada.

\- ¡No, papá! - soltó fuertes carcajadas entre los brazos de Brick -. ¡No! ¡Déjame, no quiero cosquillas!

Él se encontraba arriba de Rubí haciéndole cosquillas sobre la cama, al parecer ya estaba de mejor humor. Volteó a verla y sonrió malicioso, ella retrocedió un paso al entender sus intenciones. Corrió hacia ella y la tiró al suelo e imitó la acción anterior. Le hizo cosquillas provocando que se retorciera bajo el corpulento cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dejaban salir grandes carcajadas, ella más que él. Rubí se unió lanzándose sobre la espalda de Brick y entre las dos lo atacaron con más cosquillas. Lo tiraron sobre la cama y terminaron agotados de tantas risas.

Momoko rompió la escena al mirar el reloj de muñeca y levantarse abruptamente.

\- Me tengo que ir. Rubí pórtate bien, cualquier emergencia me llamas y... - silenció para mirarla un par de segundos -. Hasta mañana.

Tan rápido como habló así salió, dejando a ambos pelirrojos desconcertados del cambio de actitud drástico. Rubí se levantó de la cama y la imitó.

\- Mujeres - susurró Brick al dejar caer la cabeza sobre la cama para tomar una dulce siesta.

* * *

_**Gracias a Guest, **_**_eve-chan189, _****_roxy-chan94, _****_angelsvampire29, _**_**Dumah Djim, **__**annima, **__**FlutterRage, **__**Rosalie, **__**elsa him, **__**Juulih Hiim, **__**violeta5006 y **__**cathyaa.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	7. Papá

_**Capítulo 6: Papá.**_

Al fin llegó el último día de clases y absolutamente todos platicaban los planes que tenían para las vacaciones de verano, aunque las más emocionadas eran Rubí, Jade y Cristal: las vacaciones familiares serían sensacionales. Momoko proponía diversos lugares para visitar mientras que Brick sólo fingía escucharla mientras asentía repetidas veces. Miyako y Boomer preparaban un viaje a la casa de playa del Alcalde, a la que Cristal había insistido en rogarle que se las prestara y éste gustosamente había accedido sin condiciones. Kaoru simplemente no tenía los pies sobre la tierra, normalmente estaría recostada sobre el pupitre durmiendo pero ese día tenía la mirada más perdida que de costumbre, distraída y no había respondido grotesca a las insinuaciones de Kai.

Suspiró por octava vez en menos de quince minutos, miró el reloj de pared y se levantó de su asiento con la mochila sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se limitó a no decir nada y salió del aula dejando a sus dos amigas desconcertadas del cambio repentino de actitud, claro que la habían notado rara. Un minuto después sonó el timbre de salida, Butch se levantó como un resorte para seguirla, desgraciadamente al salir la perdió de vista entre la multitud.

_Corrió_, fue lo único que pensó.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga? - indagó Brick, aunque realmente sólo quería cambiar de tema.

Momoko siguió observando el camino por el que desapareció su amiga sin contestar a la interrogativa. Su mente la había llevado lejos de ese lugar, intentando razonar el extraño comportamiento de Kaoru en los últimos días. Guardó sus cosas y se retiró absorta en sus pensamientos dejando a Brick irritado por haberlo ignorado tan descaradamente. Miyako se disculpó con Boomer y siguió a Momoko, sabiendo de sobra lo que había pasado por la cabeza de ésta.

\- ¿De qué crees que se trate, Momoko?

Pareció meditar la respuesta unos segundos en silencio, mientras caminaban hombro a hombro.

\- No quiero apresurarme a sacar conclusiones pero... - tocó su mentón pensativa -. Su actitud no es normal... Además el otro día... - recordó momentáneamente -. La vi irse junto con Himeko.

Miyako levantó una ceja confundida, sin entender por qué su ruda amiga se iría junto con Shirogane. Inesperadamente observaron a Kaoru pasar frente a ellas corriendo, se miraron y sin dudar la siguieron hasta la salida pero cuando doblaron la esquina de la manzana, la perdieron de vista. Sólo pudo haber sido una cosa.

\- Se dio cuenta - soltaron al mismo tiempo, agotadas de correr.

\- Miyako.

Regresó la mirada al escuchar a Boomer llamarla con tanta urgencia mientras corría, las rojizas mejillas le llamaron mucho la atención. Al llegar junto a ellas el color le subió hasta las orejas desconcertándolas. De la mochila sacó una chamarra azul cielo que reconoció al instante como el antiguo uniforme Rowdy, se colocó detrás de ella y le amarró la prenda alrededor de la cintura.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Boomer?

\- Miyako... - susurró en su oído, nervioso y avergonzado -. Estás manchada.

Abrió los ojos asustada y las mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso avergonzada de que Boomer la viese de esa manera aunque era algo completamente natural. Cubrió el rostro con ambas manos pidiendo que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y la tragara completa, pero sólo se quedó parada ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de Momoko y su novio.

\- Vamos - pidió comprensivo -, te acompaño a casa.

Asintió con la cabeza gacha intentando disimular torpemente el rostro ruborizado.

\- Te llamo luego, Momoko.

\- De acuerdo, Miya...

Los observó tomarse de las manos y alejarse lentamente de ahí. Juntos eran tan lindos que te hacían preguntar si esa relación duraría tanto como el tiempo que esperaron para darse una oportunidad. Soltó un largo suspiro. Les deseaba lo mejor...

Sintió vibrar el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de la falda, lo sacó de inmediato para leer el remitente de la llamada en la pantalla del aparato y no dudó en responder de inmediato.

\- ¿Kaoru? - se extrañó.

\- _Momoko, disculpa pero quería decirte que no te preocuparas estoy.._. - Kaoru silenció un par de segundos dubitativa -. _Bien... Sólo pido que no preguntes y me hagas un favor, ¿puedes?_

_\- _Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

\- _Que le prepares el almuerzo a Jade, estoy casi segura que Butch no moverá ni un dedo por ella._

_\- _¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? - curioseó -. Sabes que soy mala para cocinar.

\- _De acuerdo, Momoko_ \- reprochó fastidiada -. _Sino quieres no lo hagas, no te pediré ningún otro favor._

\- No, no es eso - intentó disipar el momento incómodo -. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo...

\- _No lo eres...** Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara... **_\- al parecer estaba ocupada al otro lado del teléfono -. _Regresando al tema, no eres mala cocinera sólo no confías lo suficiente en tus propias habilidades.._. **_Muchas gracias señorita._**

\- ¿Dónde estás, Kao? - indagó sospechosa.

Al principio quedaron en un largo e incómodo silencio, pensó que tal vez le había colgado así que apartó el teléfono del oído para asegurarse pero la llamada seguía en curso. Volvió a acercárselo hasta que su amiga se dignó a seguir con la conversación.

\- _Lo siento, Momoko_ \- soltó cortante -._ No puedo decirte._

Y colgó sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Observó el móvil extrañada pero sobretodo triste y al final, luego de un debate interno entre remarcar o no, lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de la falda junto con otro suspiro. Emprendió la caminata de regreso al laboratorio con la vista perdida en sus pies hasta que sintió que pegó contra algo duro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

_Esa voz..._

Subió la mirada solamente para encontrarse con un Randy curioso, sintió un pequeño aturdimiento y sonrió para disimular su anterior distracción o de lo contrario él la abordaría con muchas preguntas, preocupado de su bienestar.

\- Momoko ¿te gustaría ir por un helado e ir al cine después? - la sonrisa de galán que le dedicó le pareció linda pero no le hizo sentir nada o al menos no como lo habría hecho dos semanas atrás -. Sería como una cita... Hoy inician las vacaciones y dime qué es mejor que comenzarlas junto a mi bella chica.

Sonrió halagada de tan bonitas palabras pero tuvo un raro sentimiento en la boca del estómago, algo parecido a la culpa y no sabía muy bien el motivo de tan horrible sensación. Abrió la boca segundos después para contestar la propuesta, claro que aceptaría, siempre esperaba esos momentos para estar junto a él y pasar un tiempo a solas.

\- No puede - Brick se metió en la plática -, estará ocupada dándole de comer a nuestra hija - sonrió arrogante.

\- ¿Nuestra hija? - repitió Randy confundido -. ¿Tienes una hija con él?

La miró a los ojos pidiéndole una silenciosa explicación a semejante disparate.

\- No, no, no, no, no - realmente Brick la había tomado desprevenida -. No lo malinterpretes, no tenemos ninguna hija...

\- ¿Sabías que es malo negar a tus propios hijos?

Brick la retó a negar lo que ambos sabían y guardaban celosamente del mundo entero...

\- No lo digas de esa manera, por favor - le reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados -. No estoy negando nada es sólo que...

\- ¿Entonces si tienes una hija con él? - Randy la miró dolido y señaló a Brick -. ¿Y precisamente con él? - bajó la mirada pensativo -. ¿Es por eso que empezaron a sentarse juntos?

\- No es eso - Momoko tuvo que contenerse para no darle una bofetada por idiota -. Por favor Randy, piensa con más claridad... - suspiró buscando una inexistente tranquilidad -. Sólo tenemos diecisiete, ¿cómo sería posible que tuviéramos una hija si apenas y nos vemos? ¡Nos odiamos...!

Brick sonrió burlón satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido: acorralarla. Estaba ansioso por saber qué excusa se inventaría para calmar a su _noviecito_. Randy lo miró de reojo sin comprender la situación o al menos eso pensó al ver la cara de tonto que puso justo después de que ella terminó de hablar. Ese chico le desagradaba...

Momoko suspiró cansada después de un largo silencio incómodo y se tocó el puente de la nariz, buscando catalizar su enojo lejos de Randy.

\- Encontramos a una pequeña cachorra - agregó después de buscar las palabras adecuadas - y él me molesta con que es nuestra hija ya que ninguno quiso ceder a que el otro se lo quedara - finalizó.

Ambos la miraron de reojo, uno más comprensivo y el otro frustrado.

\- Bueno... Tengas una hija o no - rompió con la pequeña capa de hielo que se había formado entre los tres -. ¿Aceptas la invitación?

\- No irá o le quito la custodia - Brick amenazó burlón.

Momoko lo miró mal por la repentina extraña actitud, él jamás mostraba mucho cuidado por Rubí y se preguntó por qué ahora si.

\- Randy, claro...

\- ¡No irá! - dictó Brick.

La agarró de la mano y la arrastró fuera del campo de visión de Randy. Momoko intentó soltarse de él pero era mucho más fuerte, era muy claro ese pequeño y casi imperceptible punto de no ser Blossom. Se detuvieron en un parque cerca del instituto, ligeramente maltratado - sin cuidado alguno - pero bastante cómodo y con muchos bellos árboles a su alrededor. Finalmente logró soltarse y lo miró furiosa.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede, Brick? - era bastante perturbador verlo a los ojos más rojos que de costumbre pero no se permitió intimidarse -. ¡Eres un maldito brusco!

\- Si digo que no irás, no irás.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mi? - le tocó el pecho con un dedo.

\- Brick, el Rowdy más temido de la ciudad.

\- Já - burló -. No te ilusiones que no provocas miedo ni a una minúscula mosca.

\- ¿Quién rayos dice?

\- Pregúntale a cualquiera, no eres más que un chiquillo descarrilado.

Había soltado las palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias, no es que haya deseado lastimarlo pero en verdad no podía retroceder ante lo dicho. Sólo quería entenderlo y progresar en esa rara relación, aún no lograba comprender cómo es que acabarían juntos en el futuro pero después de aquello dudaba que hubiese un avance entre ellos.

Brick la miró sereno aunque por dentro intentaba contener la furia que le recorría las venas... Muchas veces había escuchado esas mismas palabras en boca de todos los ciudadanos con los que alguna vez se topó pero jamás creyó escucharlo precisamente de ella y eso lo indignó.

\- ¡Lo dice una traga dulces gorda que jamás conseguirá novio por fea! - gruñó.

\- ¡Entiendo!- gritó en su cara -. Pero ese será mi problema porque te aseguro que habrá alguien que si me quiera como soy.

\- No lo hay, te quedarás sola en este mundo por amargada... _Bomboncito_.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! - retó, harta de tanto drama -. Por supuesto que alguien está esperando por mí en alguna parte del mundo - los colores se le subieron a las orejas del enojo - dispuesto a quererme.

\- ¡Já! Lo dudo, nadie te quiere.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Tú me dices, a mí - se señaló a sí misma -, que nadie me quiere cuando el más odiado eres tú? - ironizó apuntándolo.

\- Podré ser el más odiado pero te puedo asegurar algo: no hay nadie que te pueda querer más que yo.

No había medido ni pensado sus palabras. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo su lengua floja y al abrirlos de nuevo la encontró con la mirada fija en el suelo, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Brick no retrocedió ante lo dicho y la jaló hacia su cuerpo para poder besarla. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con posesividad mientras que ella no salía de la sorpresa de haber sido abordada con tanta facilidad. Intentó separarse de sus labios pero estos eran tan suaves que la hipnotizaron de inmediato y sin comprender el motivo le correspondió tímida. Él se sorprendió pero no perdió la oportunidad para adentrar su lengua sin previo aviso provocando que Momoko soltara un gemido de asombro. Se sintió victorioso porque si había algo en lo que podía ganarle a la Powerpuff Girls Z, era en los besos.

Momoko se separó asustada, negó repetida veces con la cabeza y se alejó de él, temerosa. Brick se sintió dolido por su repentina reacción de rechazo, intentó acercarse pero ella salió huyendo...

Se quedó paralizado por varios minutos sin comprender, cuando salió del pequeño trance pasó ambas manos sobre la alborotada cabellera pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella me aceptaría? - sonrió amargo.

El aire se llevó las tristes palabras así como su corazón roto.

* * *

Soltó el suspiro más largo del día, en verdad le frustraba toda esa situación innecesaria.

Pasó la mano por los rebeldes cabellos intentando buscar un poco de tranquilidad que se negaba rotundamente a no aparecer, por último apretó la mandíbula con considerable fuerza. En qué rayos se había metido, realmente había sido una completa tonta al elegir sus cartas, metafóricamente. Cuando tuvo el valor necesario sacó un sobre del interior de su mochila, tendría que darle la noticia después ya que no tuvo tiempo de llamarle antes de que sus amigas corrieran detrás de ella en busca de respuestas a su reciente comportamiento, y es que aún no podía explicarles hasta que la situación aminorara lo suficiente.

Pensó en los sucesos dentro del los últimos par de meses hasta ese día y tuvo un poco de miedo sin saber el por qué, tal vez era debido a que en verdad no se esperaba ese cambió de trama drástico. Con las manos temblorosas de los nervios abrió el sobre sin llegar a leer lo más importante, sólo pudo ver su propio nombre mecanografiado al principio de la hoja.

Suspiró de nuevo, intentando calmar todos los insoportables y alborotados pensamientos que la llevaban atormentando desde una semana atrás.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le revolvió el - considerablemente largo - cabello oscuro por ahora suelto, normalmente lo tendría en una coleta alta o en un trenza pero por alguna rara razón prefirió soltárselo ese día. A pesar de que este había crecido en los últimos meses no había ido a cortárselo, sencillamente se había dejado engañar por unas cuantas palabras bonitas.

Desvió la verdosa mirada hacia abajo, atenta a todos los humanitos en forma de hormigas que divisaba desde la torre más alta de todo Tokio. Le dio un poco de gracia saber que solamente habían limitadas personas que podían ver tan fabuloso panorama, el atardecer era exquisito y el aroma a salitre de las cercanas playas rugían fieramente la cercanía del verano.

Ella tenía el grandioso beneficio de observar atentamente cada lugar de la ciudad sin correr el riesgo de caer a una muerte segura y se preguntó si valía la pena seguir siendo una heroína, luego de un par de minutos en silencio disipó esas ridículas cuestiones.

Regresó al mundo terrenal y confiada de que al fin logró contener los nervios, desdobló la hoja completamente ansiosa de saber la respuesta al enigma. Comenzó a leer sin entender completamente ciertas siglas y cuando dio con la línea que delataba el resultado, alguien le arrebató la hoja de las manos. Parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertada...

Delante suyo se encontraba levitando Butch, igual de arrogante que siempre y la hoja en una de las manos. Se alertó pero no logró hacer nada para impedir que leyera el contenido, pensó en lo estúpido que era pero optó por esperar a ver su reacción...

Abrió los ojos exageradamente, sorprendido.

Supo de inmediato el resultado gracias a su expresión de total asombro.

La mirada de Butch se posó sobre su persona con un gesto de profunda confusión y probablemente... ¿Herido? No supo interpretar la mirada pero entendió que algo dentro de él se oscureció. Ladeó la cabeza con la mirada perdida, buscando una explicación a esa única palabra que cambiaría toda una vida a partir de ese momento.

Pero sus ojos, esos penetrantes ojos tintados de un verde bosque que en ocasiones llegaban a intimidarla hasta el punto de querer esconderse, se clavaron sobre su vientre plano claramente desconcertado pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando subió la mirada para clavarla sobre la suya. Sintió miles de fragmentos de cristal traspasándole la piel... Era un sentimiento desconocido para ella, la expresión en su rostro fue demasiado para asimilar: estaba decepcionado.

La garganta se le secó sin entender porque la opinión de él le afectaba tanto.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos los ojos se le oscurecieron: Butch se había enojado.

* * *

\- Muchas gracias, Boomer - se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de él con las mejillas ruborizadas -. Al menos la mancha se quitó fácilmente... Pero no logro comprender algo, ¿cómo te diste cuenta si casi no se notaba?

Él sonrió de lado junto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Al parecer la pequeña Miyako no conocía la mirada de un hombre aunque obviamente no había sido su intención... O tal vez si, nadie lo podría debatir mejor que él.

Cuando su novia se había levantado del pupitre para seguir a la futura esposa de Brick, se había obligado a ceder a sus impulsos de verle el trasero como todo Rowdy pervertido pero en vez de eso notó una pequeña mancha negruzca sobre la tela azul marino de la falda escolar. Regresó la mirada donde segundos antes se había sentado Miyako y enfocó una mancha de tinta que aunque no era grande era lo suficiente como para impregnarse en cualquier prenda.

Asustado de que alguien lo confundiera con otra sustancia, se sonrojó, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, la perdió de vista entre la multitud de estudiantes que buscaban la libertad con ansias.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, resignado. Dudó si seguir buscando o ir directamente a su casa, jamás contó con que se encontraría a Kaoru corriendo frente a él tan rápido como la atleta que era seguida de Miyako y la pelirroja. Esperó un par de segundos antes de alzar una ceja extrañado de la situación. Salió del pequeño trance y las siguió hasta la salida donde las encontró descansando con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras volvían a usar los pulmones para respirar. Luego todo fue historia...

\- Supongo que tengo vista de águila - se encogió de hombros.

Miyako levantó una ceja, incrédula, obviamente no le creía así que sonrió divertida.

\- Claro - ironizó -, como no sé lo pervertido que puedes llegar a ser...

Dejó al aire la idea que había cruzado por su mente.

Boomer sonrió arrogante, como si ella le hubiese dicho el comentario más halagador del mundo entero. Tuvo una grandiosa idea: tiró a Miyako sobre la cama ágilmente, quedando sobre ella en una posición demasiado comprometedora para nada incómoda, al contrario, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro.

\- Si ya sabes la respuesta - hundió el rostro en el cuello de su novia -, ¿para qué preguntas? - besó delicadamente la pálida piel de Miyako.

\- Tienes razón - tembló entre sus brazos -, ¿para qué pregunto si ya sé como es tu mirada de curiosa?

Tuvo que reprimir un gemido, las caricias de Boomer eran tan exquisitas que no podía ser capaz de controlarse a sí misma.

\- Eres tan inocente - susurró en su oído, ronco de deseo -. ¿Sabes que me gustas más como Miyako que como Bubbles?

Miyako tuvo una agradable sensación por toda la columna vertebral, amaba la voz de Boomer pero en ese momento logró bajarle todas sus defensas.

\- ¿Serás porque siendo Bubbles te pateo el trasero?

Sonrió divertida y él correspondió de igual manera.

\- Tendré que hacerme cargo de esa boquita sucia.

La besó salvaje y ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, ansiosa de sentirlo sobre sus labios. Tal vez había algo más que cariño entre ellos y poco a poco lo estaban descubriendo, total tenían una vida por delante y Cristal era prueba suficiente de ello.

\- Tal vez - agregó regresando al tema anterior -. Aunque el día que por fin decidiste decirme tu verdadero nombre me sentí feliz de que diéramos un paso más - la volvió a besar en los labios -. Siempre que nos veíamos a escondidas, aunque no lo demostraba, me sentía feliz e inexplicablemente a gusto contigo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - lo apartó para verlo a los ojos, sorprendida -. Pensé que te irritaba, después de todo casi ni hablabas y siempre cargabas con una cara de mal humor...

Esta vez ella cambió de posición con agilidad. Ahora lo tenía debajo, sentada sobre el duro abdomen y las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Boomer. Lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos intentando inmortalizar su mirada, siempre había pensado que Boomer tenía bastante encanto cuando la mirada directamente. Lo besó lento, con delicadeza y suavidad, disfrutando de los experimentados labios de su novio. Acarició las mejillas pecosas con cariño al tiempo que él colocaba ambas manos sobre su diminuta cintura con posesividad, subió lentamente hasta sus hombros y con fuerza la atrajo más cerca de él si es que eso podía ser posible. Sintió sus fuertes brazos sobre hombros y espalda, se sentía inexplicablemente bien estar así con él.

* * *

\- ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá...! - y muchos más "Mamá" repitió Rubí eufórica.

Saltaba descontrolada sobre el sofá del laboratorio como una pequeña infante de seis años, le pareció divertido verla hacerlo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que recordó que el inmobiliario era nuevo y cualquier daño ellos lo pagarían y ella no tenía dinero para gastar a lo tonto.

\- Rubí - carcajeó conmovida -. Por favor, baja de ahí. Te puedes caer o fácilmente el profesor te puede engañar...

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarla -. Hoy empiezan las vacaciones, ya es verano - la emoción con la que hablaba no tenía precio y la admiró por ser tan abierta en sus emociones -. ¿A dónde iremos papá, tú y yo?

Esa sencilla pregunta bastó para bajarle las barreras. Recordó lo sucedido en el parque a la hora de la salida y caer en la cuenta de que le había rechazado un beso al papá de Rubí la hizo sentir extremadamente incómoda y rara. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para responder junto con una sonrisa para disimular la terrible sensación dentro de su pecho pero el sonido de la puerta principal del laboratorio al abrirse la desvió de su plan inicial. Ambas posaron la mirada en la entrada, era Brick con un gesto de absoluto desinterés por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraron, una rosada y la otra rojiza.

Momoko lo miró curiosa pero después de revivir el incómodo momento la desvió nerviosa. Él le devolvió el gesto, sereno hasta que endureció la mirada sobre su persona, reprochándole que actuara como si en verdad no hubiese sucedido nada. Subió las escaleras corriendo en dirección a su habitación y azotó la puerta al encerrarse en la habitación.

Rubí, que había estado atenta a la mirada de sus progenitores, contrajo el rostro preocupado.

Siguió a su padre hasta su habitación y tocó la puerta, esperanzada de que le abriera pero él no lo hizo.

\- Papá... - susurró -. Abre, por favor... Quería hablar sobre nuestras vacaciones, tal vez sería buena idea que...

\- ¡No soy tú papá! - gritó al otro lado de la puerta -. ¡Sólo déjame en paz de una maldita vez!

\- Papá - volvió a llamar al borde del llanto -. Yo... Yo soy tu hija, ¿por qué me dices eso?

El tonó de voz fue lastimero, realmente ella no se esperaba que su propio padre le dijera eso, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimaba con sus palabras?

\- ¡No lo soy! - gritó eufórico -. ¡Y espero no serlo!

\- Por favor - intentó dialogar a pesar de sentir el corazón roto -, hablemos con más calma...

Brick abrió la puerta con el rostro rojizo de ira, estaba casi segura de que jamás lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando se portaba mal. Visualizó una mochila negra sobre el hombro derecho, de seguro había guardado todas sus cosas personales dispuesto a irse lejos de ahí.

\- ¡¿Crees que me interesa jugar a la familia contigo?! - gritó más fuerte -. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con una chiquilla irritante como tú.

\- Papá - sollozó Rubí -, prometo ya no molestarte pero por favor...

\- ¡Cállate! - la cortó -. ¡Me irritas!

El desprecio con el que había soltado las palabras atravesó el frágil corazón de Rubí, paralizándola del miedo.

Brick levantó una mano dispuesto a abofetearla por imprudente pero lo que sucedió después lo hizo reaccionar impotente. Su mano contra la mejilla de ella sonó tan fuerte que resonó entre las paredes del laboratorio, perdió el equilibrio de semejante golpe y Rubí abrió los ojos completamente asustada y Brick... Brick solamente no supo qué decir. Ya nada tenía sentido ni siquiera podía deshacer sus propias acciones.

* * *

_**Gracias a FlutterRage, **_**_violeta5006, _**_**Guest y **__**ailyn. fuentesfuentes.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	8. Decisión

_**Capítulo 7: Decisión.**_

Brick bajó la mano y retrocedió sorprendido. Momoko se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda - adolorida - y aunque el ardor era casi insoportable intentó disimularlo aguantando cualquier molestia pero era difícil con dos pares de ojos atentos a sus movimientos. Rubí se congeló en medio del pasillo al sentir el aire perturbador recorrerle los pulmones, sintiendo que se asfixiaba con cada segundo que pasaba y que dentro de poco perdería el conocimiento.

\- Brick - Momoko intentó sonar serena -. Cálmate por favor y deja de decirle idioteces a Rubí, hablaremos con más calma.

\- No, él...

\- Y en privado - interrumpió a Rubí,

Era una orden para la pequeña pelirroja y sabía que obedecería sin oponerse. Rememoró los hechos...

Momoko había recibido el golpe que inicialmente era para Rubí, simplemente no podía permitirle a Brick que le alzara la mano por un arranque de ira. Antes de que él o Rubí se dieran cuenta, había caminado en silencio hacia ellos atenta a cada una de las duras palabras que él había soltado sin pensar en el gran daño que ocasionaría en Rubí. La actitud agresiva del Rowdy la había alertado desde el instante que comenzó a gritar descontrolado pero cuando este levantó la mano, arrastró a Rubí hacia atrás quedando ella en su lugar. Esperó con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el desagradable ardor sobre la piel.

Por eso él se había paralizado, porque a la que había abofeteado fue a ella: Momoko o mejor conocida como Blossom, la líder de las Powerpuff Girls Z.

Y ella no lo evitó.

\- Yo... Yo... - apenas pudo hablar -. Yo... No fue... Lo siento... Realmente... No fue mi intención... Yo...

\- Rubí - lo interrumpió desde el suelo -. Déjanos solos por favor, Brick y yo tenemos que hablar - la voz le tembló casi imperceptiblemente al notar que Rubí no se movió de su lugar -. No pienso repetirlo... - amenazó severamente.

Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas con los pies clavados en su lugar y negó lentamente con la cabeza, asustada. Brick se sintió culpable y la observó dispuesto a tranquilizarla pero cuando intentó acercarse ella lo miró con miedo y retrocedió un paso, rechazándolo.

\- No te acerques - lo despreció.

\- Rubí, yo...

\- ¡No! - gritó dolida -. ¡Te juro que nunca me habías levantado una mano y menos a mi mamá, por eso ella te...

Las lágrimas bordearon sus pálidas mejillas, furiosa. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo al sorprenderse de lo que ella misma estaba a punto de revelar, se tapó la boca con ambas manos sin entender por qué lo había hecho.

Brick ladeó la cabeza confundido pero interesado en las palabras de Rubí.

\- Por eso ella... ¿Qué? - tembló.

La invitó a terminar la frase.

Rubí lo ignoró y huyó corriendo escaleras abajo, no quería estar ahí más, quería regresar a casa de nuevo... Salió del laboratorio y elevó el vuelo con destino incierto mientras intentaba inútilmente secarse el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Brick tuvo el impulso de seguirla pero recordó a Momoko tirada en el suelo. Al principio dudó hasta que finalmente decidió acercarse a ella que seguía con las piernas dobladas a un lado y la mano sobre la mejilla adolorida. E intentó tomarla de los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse...

\- Estoy bien - puso una mano frente a él para que no la tocara -. Puedo levantarme sola...

Ahora si la había enfurecido...

* * *

Miyako no pudo contener la pequeña risa, el rostro nervioso de Boomer no tenía precio.

\- Repito la pregunta, papá - Cristal no se molestó en ocultar la emoción -. ¿Puedo ir a esa fiesta con Takeshi?

Boomer tragó saliva difícilmente. Cristal le había pedido permiso para ir a una fiesta a la que la habían invitado pero conocía a ese tal Takeshi, era un completo jugador con las mujeres y nunca las invitaba para una cita sana que no terminara en la cama. Luego las calificaba, junto a todo su equipo de subordinados lame botas, según que tan buenas eran para el sexo oral... Obviamente Miyako lo sabía pero quería ver el lado sobreprotector de Boomer y el despertar paternal de éste.

\- No - sentenció después de permanecer un largo rato en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo ir a la fiesta con Takeshi? - ignoró.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es una fiesta de mayores.

Boomer se llevó la lata de soda a la boca.

\- Pero mamá y tú me contaron que siempre iban juntos y se la pasaban bastante bien - comentó pensativa -. Por favoooor... - sonrió coqueta -. Quiero saber cómo era su tipo de diversión en estos tiempos.

Boomer y Miyako se sonrojaron. Las fiestas siempre eran en la playa organizadas por algunos compañeros riquillos, en una cabaña llena de alcohol con las hormonas a rebosar de los juveniles cuerpos de los chicos más populares del instituto, todas terminaban en sexo. Claro que los habían invitado al ser la pareja de rubios más llamativa de todo el año escolar aunque se habían negado ya que acordaron planear las vacaciones familiares junto con Cristal, no contaron con que el tal Takeshi invitara a su tierna e inocente primogénita.

\- Además mis amigas del instituto... - agregó al tiempo que le daba una mordida a su pizza -. Dicen que siempre puedes tener tu primera vez - se detuvo un instante para tragar el pequeño bocado -. No sé a que se refieren pero quiero averiguarlo.

Ambos se sonrojaron al comprender que tipo de "pasársela bien" se refería al principio.

\- No - determinó de nuevo -, no vas a ir y punto final.

Boomer terminó de comer la última rebanada de pizza sobre el plato y dejó caer todo el peso sobre el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados, obstinado de negarle cualquier tipo de permiso a la niña frente a él. Miyako tuvo que contener la risa, él estaba celoso.

\- Iré - Cristal lo miró a los ojos, decidida.

\- No.

\- Si.

\- No.

\- Basta Cristal - tuvo que intervenir o de lo contrario aquello acabaría mal -. Tu padre ha dicho que no.

Estaba de acuerdo con Boomer en negar el permiso así que le acarició el brazo en forma de apoyo junto con un pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero una vez escuché que papá y tú habían tenido su primera vez en una fiesta así - comentó animada sin darse cuenta de la incómoda situación en la ponía a sus padres -, desde entonces supieron que serían el uno para el otro - la miró directamente a los ojos -. Mamá, ¿a qué se refieren con "primera vez"? - pareció buscar una respuesta por su propia cuenta -. ¿A un beso?

Ambos enrojecieron hasta las orejas. El primero en desviar la mirada fue Boomer, enfocó la entrada de la pizzeria intentando aminorar el caluroso momento aunque por dentro sólo quería salir huyendo lejos de ahí, realmente no entendía por qué Cristal se empeñaba en seguir con la dichosa conversación. Miyako sólo se removió incómoda en su lugar, era insoportable tener que lidiar con las miradas chismosas de las pocas personas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos tres.

\- Cristal - decidió que ella debía continuar con esa perturbadora conversación -, ¿qué edad tienes?

\- Cumplí dieciséis dos meses atrás - sonrió -. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No te han hablado de sex...?

\- Miyako - interrumpió incómodo -, tenemos que irnos.

Tosió para disimular su incomodidad, si iban a continuar con esa plática que al menos no lo hiciera frente a él y ella lo entendió de inmediato aunque no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa. Cristal alzó una ceja confundida y posó la azulina mirada sobre su padre.

\- Papá - insistió -, ¿qué es la "primera vez"?

Se sintió acorralado entre responder o salir huyendo con el orgullo herido. En verdad era incómodo hablar de ese tema con ella, principalmente porque aún era inocente y... Una mujer.

\- No sé, ni me interesa saber.

\- Entonces no sabes... - Cristal comenzó a conectar cabos sueltos -. Pero sabes que sucede en la fiesta... Interesante - lo tenía donde lo quería -. ¿No te da curiosidad por saber?

\- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? - ironizó.

\- Pero yo no soy gato...

Se dio una palmada en la frente, que sonara tan inocente en cada una de sus respuestas le preocupaba...

Lo que él desconocía era que Cristal sólo estaba jugando con su mente y de eso se había dado cuenta Miyako unos diez minutos atrás pero no dijo nada, quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con tal de molestarlo y al parecer no era tan grave su manera de atacar, sabía picar donde debía y con lo más frágil que podía. En este caso era sobre la intuición paternal sobreprotectora de Boomer

\- Tranquila Cristal - sonrió divertida -. Deja a tu padre en paz o le darás un ataque al corazón si sigues de preguntona.

\- De acuerdo - se resignó -. Papá, no te preocupes - Boomer la miró curioso -. Ya sé lo que es, digamos que hace mucho que me lo... Enseñaron - sonrió landina.

Las últimas palabras salieron tan suaves y tranquilas que él no podía creer lo que había escondido detrás, un sentido completamente diferente a lo dicho. Boomer tuvo cierta intriga. Esa niña acaso había...

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Ya es tarde - interrumpió Miyako dispuesta a evitar una escena de celos frente a tantos espectadores -. Tenemos que irnos, Boomer paga la cuenta por favor.

Él enfocó a Cristal por largos segundos y asintió lentamente. Se levantó de su lugar para pagar la cuenta en caja y ambas lo vieron alejarse con los músculos tensos, la plática no le había sentado para nada bien.

\- Cristal - reprochó.

\- ¿Qué? Solamente quería darle un susto, que lo haya malinterpretado no es mi problema.

Miyako negó con la cabeza, divertida al igual que Cristal. Ya sabía quien sería la causante de las canas verdes de Boomer, con ella pagaría todos los años de chico malo. Cristal era el vivo reflejo de él en fémina: rebelde, desastrosa y alocada. Estaba casi segura que los tres eran y serían muy felices en el futuro...

* * *

Lo observó inexpresiva sin saber qué pensar o decir realmente, la situación se había vuelto incómoda entre los dos. Aunque el sentimiento cambió por irritación de inmediato, que le arrebataran los objetos de las manos era algo que siempre le había molestado y mucho. Alzó una ceja, claramente desinteresada pero decidida a esperar lo siguiente que él le iba a decir. Al no ver ninguna reacción, optó por iniciar.

\- Por favor - se acarició el puente de la nariz -, devuélvemelo.

Butch hizo caso omiso de la petición y leyó en voz alta cada una de las palabras sobre esa aterradora hoja de papel que sostenía nerviosamente en ambas manos, abriendo los ojos de par en par por segunda vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

\- Prueba inmunológica de embarazo: positivo - la miró a los ojos desbordante de cólera -. Oh y mira - soltó sarcástico -. Paciente: Kaoru Matsubara.

Ella le arrebató la hoja imitándolo y lo abofeteó sin detenerse a pensar que tenía un poco de razón al enojarse, cualquiera que leyera ese pedazo de papel se sorprendería de la misma manera que él.

\- Eres un idiota - susurró enojada -, ¿quién te crees que eres para gritarlo a media ciudad?

Le enojaba que precisamente él lo haya leído pero realmente no pensó que lo leería en voz alta.

Butch frunció el ceño.

\- La única idiota aquí eres tú.

\- Cállate, Butch - pidió en un tenue ruego.

\- ¡No, Kaoru! - determinó con el rostro rojizo -. ¡Te engañó con Himeko y aún así te deja embarazada, ¿y dices que el idiota soy yo?!

\- No te metas - susurró indignada de tener que recordar su última relación -. Escucha, Butch...

\- No, escúchame tú a mí - la interrumpió acusador -. Te uso para ganar popularidad, entiende que...

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de cada una de las siguiente palabras que diría él. Tenía razón pero no del todo...

\- No te incumbe - lo imitó.

Y con ello quiso dar por finalizada la conversación. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de él y colgó la mochila sobre el hombro, despreocupada, e intentó elevar el vuelo. Jamás contó con que Butch hablaría de nuevo con toda la intención de seguir con el tema o al menos, retomarlo drásticamente desde una perspectiva peculiar.

\- Yo pensé... - susurró cabizbajo, algo dentro de ella se removió inquieto -. Pensé que nosotros al menos terminaríamos juntos... - silenció un par de segundos, suficiente tiempo para que ella sintiera un vuelco en el estómago -. Se supone que Jade es nuestra hija, no entiendo...

\- Butch - intentó disipar la mala atmósfera -, no es...

\- Sé - la interrumpió de nuevo, ella pensó que se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo, no escucharla - que no soy el mejor prospecto a padre o incluso a novio, ni mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir - rió desganado -. Soy un villano, lo sé pero si puedo ser el más indicado para responder como hombre.

Maldijo internamente a todos los estúpidos hombres sobre la faz de la tierra, era una completa tontería que precisamente él le dijera esas palabras. _¿Por qué rayos todos los hombres tienen la maldita costumbre de no saber escuchar a una mujer?_ Pensó. No reclamaba que la escuchara como toda mujer cuando se queja de que no le dan atención, pero por eso se daban los malos entendidos. Los hombres eran unos completos desesperados, más complicados que las mujeres... El cerebro prácticamente no les funcionaba.

Se sintió agobiada y no sabía el motivo, solamente quería llegar a su casa y darse una deliciosa ducha con agua fría, necesitaba refrescarse.

\- ¿Responder precisamente a qué?

\- Déjame hacerme cargo del bebé - la tomó de los hombros -, no le diremos a nadie...

\- Butch - ladeó el rostro, confundida, la propuesta la había tomado por sorpresa pero no lo demostró completamente -. ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tus propias palabras e incluso de la situación? - analizó al mismo tiempo que se apartaba delicadamente de él -. No tomes decisiones apresuradas, tú...

\- Déjame hacerme cargo - sostuvo la propuesta y eso la asustó, jamás había visto tanta decisión en sus ojos -, te juro que...

\- Butch...

\- Haré todo lo posible para que nada les falte, tal vez por mi posición social no sea fácil al principio pero...

\- ¡Butch! ¡No! - gritó desesperada, tan sólo escucharlo le había provocado pavor -. No es lo que crees, la prueba de embarazo le pertenece a... - dudó, no estaba segura de que fuese lo correcto -. A Himeko.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, ya, lo había dicho y no se sintió para nada bien. Aunque de inmediato las mejillas se le encendieron en un rojo vivo, la declaración de Butch había tornado la escena un poco incómoda para los dos pero principalmente para consigo misma, que se sentía avergonzada. Él se había ofrecido para ayudarla de haber sido ella la embarazada y eso la descolocó por varios minutos... No sabía qué pensar de él ahora, optó por ignorarlo...

Butch sólo ladeó la cabeza procesando la nueva información y al entender todo, enrojeció hasta las orejas. Maldijo mentalmente ser tan bruto e imprudente, prácticamente había abierto una puerta de él que nadie había visto jamás.

Kaoru sonrió dejando de lado su propia vergüenza y aún con las mejillas coloradas, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, desconcertándolo.

\- No te preocupes - la suave voz, algo poco común en ella, lo confundió más -, con lo que me acabas de demostrar es suficiente para saber que serás un gran padre - sonrió y besó la pálida mejilla de Butch -. Jade es prueba suficiente para mí - lo miró a los ojos, comprensiva -. No te apresures, todo a su tiempo.

Lo soltó sin apartar la verdosa mirada de los de él, fueron unos largos segundos en que ambos conectaron casi de manera imperceptible. Al final fue ella quien la apartó primero girando sobre sus propios pies para salir volando de ahí lo más rápido posible pero los brazos masculinos de Butch la atrajeron hacia su fuerte cuerpo. La abrazó por la cintura provocándole un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, una sensación que jamás había tenido ante el tacto de un varón.

Kaoru sintió la sangre acumularse sobre sus mejillas, más notorio que al principio. El corazón se le aceleró dentro del pecho y estaba casi segura que incluso él podía escucharlo palpitar con fuerza y nerviosismo. No entendió tal reacción por parte de ella, jamás había tenido que lidiar con sentimientos contradictorios, especialmente con él.

Él posó su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Kaoru y sonrió, aspirando el aroma a menta del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

\- Eres una maldita.

Tuvo que controlarse a si misma y nada mejor que las palabras de Butch, regresándola a la realidad.

\- Y tú un idiota.

* * *

Brick recorrió la habitación con la mirada aunque estaba seguro que era la décima vez que repetía la misma acción para olvidarse del silencio incómodo que se había formado luego de encerrarse con Momoko en su habitación. Ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de que se había negado a aceptar su ayuda pero lo peor fue cuando ésta levantó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. Rojo contra rosa. Literalmente, la marca de su mejilla era la copia exacta de su tosca mano. En definitiva había ejercido mucha fuerza y ahora se arrepentía, no sólo porque le había pegado siendo un hombre y ella una simple mujer, sino porque en primer lugar le iba a pegar a Rubí que no había hecho absolutamente nada, además era su primogénita...

¡Así es señores! Brick se había ablandado con la presencia de la pequeña joven de ojos profundamente rojos. Había descubierto que se parecía a él en malicia y eso le era muy divertido, además de heredar la gran inteligencia de ambos líderes de los bandos más poderosos de la ciudad de Tokio: _Powerpuff Girls Z y Rowdyruff Boys._

_\- _Lo siento - se atrevió a iniciar la conversación con la intención de alejar la sofocante incomodidad -. Creo que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos... - silenció al no notar ningún cambio en ella -. Normalmente no soy así pero...

\- Sólo te pido - lo interrumpió ante la clara evidencia de intentar excusarse con algo tan simple como el típico _"no suelo ser así" - _que delante de Rubí te abstengas de hacer comentarios hirientes, ¿entendido?

Brick asintió ligeramente cohibido. Nunca la había visto tan seria y reacia hacia él.

\- Y algo más - agregó parca -, por mucho que tú y yo discutamos, Rubí no tiene que pagar las consecuencias ni mucho menos ser tu bolsa de boxeo para tu desquite personal porque la próxima vez que intentes tocarla a agrede, te juro Brick que puedo ser peor que tú y tus estúpidos planes infantiles.

La observó levantarse de la cama de enfrente, donde había elegido sentarse para estar a una distancia prudente alejada de él y caminó con pasos largos hacia la puerta saliendo por ésta para azotarla dando por terminada la plática.

Brick se dejó caer sobre su cama con las manos en la cabeza, frustrado.

Frunció el ceño decidido y se irguió para buscarla y arreglar las cosas con ella. Bajó las escaleras rápido y en silencio, pero antes de pisar el último escalón se detuvo asombrado de verla llorando sobre el sofá mientras se acariciaba la mejilla claramente adolorida, viéndose desde diferentes ángulos en un espejo de mano. Guardó el objeto y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas pasando los brazos alrededor de éstas.

Brick se sintió mal al verla de esa manera, aguantando el dolor que él le había ocasionado por una tonta rabieta...

Momoko levantó nuevamente el rostro y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de ambas manos. Talló sus ojos por un par de minutos y al descubrirlos de nuevo, ya no había ningún rastro de lágrimas ni de tristeza. Agarró el estuche de maquillaje que reposaba a su lado, y que Brick había ignorado de primera vista, lo abrió con delicadeza sacando de su interior un pequeño compacto de maquillaje. Al principio lo miró como si fuese el objeto más interesante del mundo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos pero al final la observó negar un par de veces para seguir con su plan inicial. Maquilló la zona rojiza con el mismo tono de su color de piel y finalizó con un poco de rubor para no levantar sospechas, jamás le había notado ni una sola pizca de maquillaje hasta ahora...

Brick desvió la mirada a su propia mano y un pequeño miedo se instaló dentro de su pecho, miedo de que en el futuro le hiciera lo mismo a ella. Toda esa estúpida situación le hizo meditar que si ahora, sin ser nada, le había pegado y ella, para cubrirlo, se maquillaba la parte herida y hacer como si no hubiese sucedido nada, en el futuro ¿también sucedería? Él pegándole y ella sufriendo en silencio. Ese fue su miedo. Tuvo miedo de ser el causante de una futura violencia intrafamiliar.

Tuvo el miedo de ser un monstruo para las dos futuras mujeres que serían las personas más importantes en su vida.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta principal del laboratorio y subió rápidamente a esconderse al segundo piso como el vil cobarde que era. Al parecer eran todos los demás. Jade y Butch entraron hablando de llaves de luchas mientras que Cristal y Miyako molestaban a Boomer, lo supuso por el rostro rojizo y el ceño fruncido de su hermano, enfurruñado y susurrando algunas cosas inentendibles. Después de estar todos reunidos iniciaron con la planificación de las vacaciones...

\- Tal vez pueda conocer a un lindo chico y me pida ser su novia - Cristal entrelazó ambas manos sobre su pecho con las mejillas rojizas -. Y tendríamos una linda historia de amor...

\- ¡No! - interrumpió Boomer con el ceño fruncido.

Luego caminó rápidamente al sofá de la sala para sentarse a un lado de Momoko, ésta se levanto y salió del edificio sin llamar la atención de los recién llegados. Sólo él tuvo la oportunidad de observarla todo el tiempo desde arriba, hasta que se perdió al salir del edificio, seguramente con destino a su casa.

Miyako y Cristal se sentaron junto al rubio para seguir con su tarea de molestarlo, mientras que Butch le enseñaba técnicas de combate a Jade.

Pensó en lo difícil que serían las vacaciones sino solucionaba la situación con ambas pelirrojas. Tomó una decisión, tal vez la más seria e importante que había hecho en toda su corta vida...

* * *

**Gracias a violeta5006, ****FlutterRage, ****Seiryu.001, ****angelsvampire29, ****Sweat Blueberry, ****monicaxD.P, ****Darkness, ****locatotalmente y ****bebaDEL CID.**

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	9. Demasiado tarde

_**Capítulo 8: Demasiado tarde.**_

El auto se detuvo bruscamente frente al gran hotel, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada del edificio, curiosos de admirar al dueño de un deportivo negro último modelo. Kaoru, quien había sentido la repentina sacudida del cerebro dentro de su cráneo, le reprochó a Butch su infantil forma de conducir con una mirada asesina. Jade resopló el flequillo azabache que resbaló rebelde sobre su frente, intentando no volverse la asesina de su amado..."Padre".

Al parecer Jade había resultado ser la más callada de las tres y al mismo tiempo la más fría e introvertida, nada parecida a ambos padres. Ella no temió enfrentarse contra Brick en una guerra de miradas pues le devolvió el gesto y al final soltó un suspiro burlón, acción que hizo enfurecer al líder de los Rowdys.

\- Típico de un narcisista que carece de neuronas.

Butch apretó los dientes ofendido aunque lo ocultó con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Kaoru, ¿le permites a tú hija que te ofenda así?

La nombrada, distraída buscando algo debajo del asiento, no contestó de manera inmediata. Butch clavó su verdosa mirada sobre ella, curioso. Unos segundos después la observó sacar su teléfono táctil de la abertura entre el asiento y la puerta del copiloto, de seguro ahí había terminado al frenar precipitadamente. Lo desbloqueó rápidamente iluminándole las esmeraldas al leer el mensaje que le había llegado, sonrió emotiva y eso de alguna manera le molestó. Intentó disimularlo apretando el volante con fuerza pero sencillamente sentía la sangre hervir dentro de sus venas de sólo pensar en el causante de aquella gran sonrisa, poco común en ella. Él jamás había logrado hacerla sonreír tan efusiva, sólo muecas burlonas...

\- Lo que digas, Butch.

Lo ignoró olímpicamente y bajó del transporte sin mirar atrás, entregada completamente a la persona al otro lado de la pantalla de ese dispositivo móvil infernal. Se alejó del vehículo con la misma seguridad que siempre la caracterizó, mostrando sus delgadas y torneadas piernas con ese diminuto short de mezclilla demasiado corto para su gusto aunque la blusa de tirantes verde limón pegado al cuerpo le hacía resaltar los perfectamente formados y voluptuosos...

Escuchó la cantarina risa burlona de Jade en el asiento de atrás, interrumpiendo sus pervertidos pensamientos, y se masajeó el cuello notoriamente frustrado.

\- Papi... - burló.

\- ¿Qué? - gruñó.

Ella silenció unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, pero lo que a Butch le sorprendió fue el tierno gesto hacia él.

\- Todo a su tiempo - y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Por el espejo retrovisor, la observó con las mejillas sonrojadas, obviamente avergonzada de la acción anterior sabiendo de sobra que ella era un témpano de hielo. Sonrió agradecido, días atrás había comenzado a congeniar con ella. Bajaron del vehículo al mismo tiempo y Butch, como todo conquistador, entrelazó los dedos con los de Jade. Raramente parecían una linda pareja de adolescentes, dispuestos a disfrutar de sus vacaciones de verano. Entregó las llaves al valet parking e indicó que le llevaran las maletas a la habitación en la que se hospedaría. Segundos después llegaron Brick y Boomer, en sus respectivos deportivos: rojo quemado y azul cobalto.

Resulta que el Alcalde les había dado permiso para usar una de sus cabañas pero las "mocosas", como él les había comenzado a llamar de cariño, lo habían convencido de dejarlos hospedarse en su hotel playero a las afueras de la ciudad. Los autos se los habían prestado también, el Alcalde pensó que sería un genial detalle para adolescentes como ellos, inesperadamente el hombre se había puesto a hablar como cotorro de sus años de juventud, anécdotas que nadie se tomó la molestia de escuchar. Cerró los ojos aspirando fuertemente el aire salado de la cercana playa, se fascinó silenciosamente con el suave atardecer del día, guardando celosamente los rayos de sol con cada segundo que pasaba. Esa calidez le recordó al abrazo de Kaoru sobre la torre, ese día su corazón se había acelerado de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho y eso, sorprendido internamente, lo asustó.

Jade ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y siguió la dirección de su mirada encontrándose con un chico un par de años mayor que él, tal vez diecinueve o veinte años. Era rubio, de ojos azules y cuerpo de supermodelo, con una sonrisa endemoniadamente encantadora y digno de un conquistador, dentadura perfectamente blanca, músculos ligeramente marcados en brazos, piernas, abdomen y a través de la playera blanca se le marcaba la V del vientre. Jade entrecerró los ojos sobre él, estudiándolo, aunque no parecía el tipo de mirada de una adolescente calificando el aspecto del sexo opuesto, parecía más... Una mirada acusadora e irritada.

\- Discúlpame.

La tomó del brazo obstaculizando su retirada, parecía bastante molesta, un cambio de humor que aunque ya le parecía normal era bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que sólo había visto a ese oxigenado.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Luego hablamos.

Se soltó bruscamente y antes de que pudiera correr hacia ella, Brick le palmeó la espalda.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, se apartó enojado y caminó imponente a la entrada del hotel para registrarse. Ya luego investigaría quién era ese tipo, por ahora descansaría, le palpitaba la cabeza y de seguro no era por el maldito calor, esas dos lograrían que se le quemara el cerebro y muriera de un derrame cerebral.

* * *

Los tres Rowdys cerraron la habitación detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo y se vieron confundidos durante unos segundos, Brick fue el primero en abrir la boca para disipar la rara atmósfera que se había formado desde horas atrás pero Cristal lo interrumpió...

\- Papá, las chicas ya estamos listas.

\- ¿Listas? - Brick dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su hermano -. ¿Listas para qué?

Boomer no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Cristal se le adelantó, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Las chicas vamos a la playa por si quieren ir.

_Esa niña en serio no tiene __modales_... Pensaron los tres, aunque Boomer se sintió culpable.

No espero respuesta alguna por parte de ellos y literalmente voló de regreso por donde había llegado. Caminaron juntos, despreocupados, sin decir nada como era costumbre entre ellos. Ninguno había hablado de sus relaciones con las chicas, tanto futuras esposas como hijas, eran de pocas palabras entre sí. Brick afiló la mirada, Butch sonrió galantemente como ya era costumbre y Boomer se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de ser el más sensible de los tres. Cada paso que daban, era una mirada de curiosidad que se ganaban, los tres eran realmente atractivos y ellos lo sabían perfectamente bien pero no les importaba. De qué servía ser bien parecidos si eran la burla - la basura - de la ciudad de Tokio.

Se detuvieron unos metros antes de llegar al mar y con la mirada buscaron disimuladamente a las seis chicas. Boomer se sonrojó fuertemente al ubicarlas del lado izquierdo, disfrutando de deliciosas bebidas naturales. Corrió en dirección a su novia quien al enfocarlo le sonrió tímidamente. Se despidió de las demás con un gesto de mano elegante y esperó a que Boomer llegara junto a ella para luego tomarlo de la mano y caminar juntos hacia un punto incierto de la playa.

Decidieron acercarse lentamente pero al llegar junto a ellas no les dirigieron la palabra. Butch se colocó unos auriculares mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sobre la fina arena con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Brick lo imitó disfrutando de la bella melodía que componía el mar con el choque de las olas y como éstas arrastraban todo a su paso.

\- ¡Mamá! - Rubí había elevado el tono de voz sorprendida aunque de alguna manera decepcionada -. ¡Tienes los pechos más grandes que yo!

Las mejillas de Brick enrojecieron de sólo imaginarlo, realmente no había tomado en cuenta aquello cuando llegó, que la líder rosa estaría en bikini. A un lado escuchó la risa burlona de su hermano, de los tres era el más calmado y el que menos rompía en estruendosas carcajadas así que no se le hizo raro lo débil que se había escuchado el gesto aunque si lo encontró molesto.

\- Pensé que estabas escuchando música.

\- No, simplemente no quería intercambiar palabras contigo - explicó con voz ronca e irritada, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos -, justo como ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo se permitió admirar a la líder de las PPGZ y el sonrojo aumentó desde sus mejillas angulosas hasta las orejas bronceadas. El bikini era muy sexy a su - humilde - opinión: de un rojo apagado, uno de sus tonos de color favorito. La parte de abajo dejaba al descubierto desde el vientre plano hasta las piernas largas y torneadas; la parte de arriba revelaba más dejando a la vista sus bien desarrollados senos inocentes de cualquier tacto masculino. Tragó saliva dolorosamente, ella siempre le hacía perder la compostura pero en ese momento era capaz de perder la cordura de sólo recorrerla con la mirada de cabeza a pies, imaginando qué se sentiría tocar cada una de sus sensuales curvas. Desvió la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, dispuesto a despejar su mente de escenas... Sonrió de lado, pervertidos pensamientos con el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja lo abordaban en ese momento.

\- Hola, nenas - llegó un joven muy apuesto junto a ellas, de cuerpo delgado y bronceado, castaño y de ojos oscuros -. ¿Por qué tan solas?

\- No estamos solas - Cristal sonrió amable -, nos acompañan nuestros papás.

\- Oh, que lindas - habló uno de los dos acompañantes del primero, él era más grueso y de músculos marcados con la pinta de ser el hijo consentido de mami y papi, el cabello teñido de un rubio pálido y ojos de un hermoso gris -. ¿Qué les parece portarse mal por un día y acompañarnos con un poco de diversión?

\- ¿Qué clase de diversión? - Rubí parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

\- Diversión que disfrutarán - respondió el castaño con una mirada coqueta.

\- Hola, me llamo Ádam, ¿y tú? - el tercero parecía más extrovertido con el cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color combinando con la sonrisa maliciosa de lado, él era extranjero a diferencia de los otros dos. Jade afiló la mirada sobre él, desafiándolo a seguir dirigiéndole la palabra. Éste retrocedió confundido y se dirigió a Kaoru -. ¿Ella siempre es así?

Ella subió los hombros indiferente.

\- Cuando no le gusta que la molesten.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Me da igual.

\- Te invito una refrescante bebida - ofreció, radiante de galantería.

A Kaoru le pareció que la blanca y perfecta dentadura era de estrella de cine pero ni se inmutó, tanto brillo en un hombre le quitaba autoridad.

\- No gracias, iré al mar a nadar un rato.

Se levantó del lugar dejando a la vista su hermosa figura y Rubí la imitó. Momoko elevó una ceja confundida de la repentina acción de la pelirroja y pensó que tal vez estaba buscando llamar la atención de alguno de ellos. Luego Jade se irguió con un movimiento elegante y tranquilo.

\- Las acompañamos - se ofrecieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Preferimos nadar solas - Rubí excusó con una encantadora voz -, no queremos causarles problemas.

Jade sonrió burlona e intentó abrirse paso para recorrer la playa a su gusto pero el joven de cabellera oscura se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente del brazo, algo que aunque no la sorprendió si la confundió lo suficiente como para fulminarlo con la mirada. Odiaba que la trataran como una frágil muñeca de porcelana, alguien ya lo había intentado y jamás dejaría que volviera a suceder, menos con un mundano como aquél.

\- A mí nadie me desprecia - rugió con los dientes apretados.

\- Demasiado tarde, ya hay alguien que lo hizo - Jade no se inmutó.

\- Suéltala - ordenó Rubí a la defensiva, por sus primas era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario -, o de lo contrario...

\- O de lo contrario qué cariño - el castaño la miró con actuada curiosidad -. ¿Tus papis vendrán?

\- Será mejor que nos dejen tranquilas, por favor - Momoko tomó la palabra por primera vez -. No queremos que nadie salga herido...

Tuvo un recordatorio mental, Kaoru era capaz de dejarlos con uno que otro hueso roto si decidían acercarse más de la cuenta a cualquiera de ellas.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? - burló el rubio.

\- Es una advertencia.

El pelinegro soltó un risa irónica antes de girarse para ver de quién se trataba, la primer imagen que captó fue la de un puño impactar fuertemente contra su rostro logrando aflojar el agarre sobre el brazo de Jade. Rubí y Cristal soltaron un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Momoko, Kaoru y Jade, como ya era costumbre, presenciaron la escena sin inmutarse. Brick le había roto el tabique de la nariz con una fuerza mínima, Momoko lo supo porque con el poco tiempo que había convivido con él se había percatado de que tenía más potencial del que demostraba.

El afamado Ádam cayó al suelo de inmediato. A pesar de ser más grande que Brick, éste lo había tirado sin problema alguno sorprendiendo a Rubí. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, era agradable volver a ver ese lado de su padre, no como el que...

\- ¿Es suficiente o quieren más?

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la tercera persona que osaba interrumpir la escena, a un lado de Jade, aunque ésta mostró un rostro sorprendido por primera vez desde que llegó con ellos. Cristal y Rubí sonrieron abiertamente antes de lanzar un grito agudo y lleno de emoción. Butch lo reconoció como el mismo oxigenado que había visto en la tarde que llegaron, por el que Jade se había inquietado.

\- ¡Shiro!

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - la voz de Jade, ligeramente nerviosa y cohibida, sonó brusca y amenazadora -. ¡Largo!

Tanto Kaoru como Butch se sorprendieron, no era normal que reaccionara de esa manera. Miraron de reojo al joven y luego regresaron la mirada entre ellos, una clara de señal de alerta.

\- Es mejor que se vayan, no queremos problemas - insistió Momoko amablemente, con la mirada fija en Brick.

Si él decidía que ellos no merecían piedad, era capaz de dejarlos más muertos que vivos sobre la cama de un hospital de mala calidad. A veces podía ser bastante tosco si lo molestaban y de alguna manera, le agradaba saber que podía ser un chico malo pero sexy. Era un poco desconcertante pensar eso sobre él aunque no podía evitarlo. Hasta hace poco, no conocía de sus propios gustos por chicos malos y eso era alarmante, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la heroína líder de las Powerpuff Girls Z.

\- No nena, esto ya es personal - susurró mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal -. Los reto a una pelea, el que gane se queda con las chicas.

\- Eso es muy infantil - siseó Kaoru.

\- Anda hombre, no queremos problemas - intentó calmar Butch que hasta el momento había guardado silencio.

Cruzó los brazos dejando a la vista los músculos marcados pero cuando el de la nariz rota se irguió con ayuda de sus amigos, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a interceptar cualquier golpe. Brick se mantuvo inexpresivo y Momoko intensificó la mirada sobre él, intentando descifrar si el ego dejaría que aceptara tan asquerosa pelea.

\- No - finalmente después de largos segundos en silencio, sorprendió a todos -. Ellas no son objetos y no me importaría desfigurarte el rostro para que entiendas el valor de una mujer.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Brick... - susurró.

\- No si antes te la desfiguro a ti - contraatacó antes de pasarse la mano por la nariz, limpiando la sangre que aún seguía saliendo de sus fosas nasales -. A mi nadie me...

Jade no lo dejó terminar su parloteo: frustrada, enojada y furiosa, apretó ágilmente una vena entre la cabeza y el cuello logrando desmayarlo en segundos. Elevó la mirada a los dos restantes, que se habían quedado al margen, y sin decir una sola palabra cargaron a su amigo y se retiraron con la cabeza baja.

Butch cruzó de nuevo los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó a Shiro con la mirada, sin apartarla de él preguntó:

\- ¿Están bien?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Papa! - Rubí saltó emocionada -. Estuviste genial, sabía que mi padre no era como me habían contado.

\- Rubí... - susurró Jade en advertencia.

\- ¿Tú eres el señor Brick? - soltó sorprendido de encontrarse con el líder -. ¿El famoso Brick? ¿El tío Brick?

\- Shiro, él será mi papá - afirmó Rubí con los ojos brillosos de la emoción -. ¿Verdad que es muy apuesto?

\- Bueno... - se rascó la cabeza incómodo -. No estoy capacitado para calificarlo.

\- ¿Y tú eres...? - Butch inexpresivo y celoso le indicó que se presentara.

\- Oh - Cristal se emocionó -, él es Shiro...

\- Hermano mayor de Cristal... - agregó Jade con voz cortante.

\- Novio de Jade - finalizó Rubí con una gran sonrisa.

Kaoru sonrió, por el rabillo del ojo observó a Butch que había fruncido el ceño, claramente molesto por la última frase. Pensó en lo cálido que eran sus abrazos y se sonrojó, desvió la mirada apenada y siguió escuchando la conversación.

\- No es mi novio - rezongó Jade.

\- Ya - Rubí la codeó - , pero podría serlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todos clavaron la mirada en los recién llegados. Miyako con los labios y mejillas rojizas, el cabello alborotado y los ojos dilatados parecía exhausta aunque Boomer de igual manera, con la cabellera alborotada y varios chupetones en el cuello no la dejaba atrás.

Las chicas se sonrojaron.

\- Quién diría que papá y mamá serían tan... - Shiro los miró de reojo, inexpresivo -. Apasionados.

\- ¿Quién es él? - Boomer soltó un tono ácido.

\- Es mi hermano mayor.

Ambos lo admiraron asombrados. Sólo se iban por un par de minutos y los recibían con la noticia de que había llegado el hijo mayor del futuro.

\- Nunca mencionaste a un hermano - agregó Boomer.

\- Dar información puede cambiar el futuro - intervino Jade con la mirada gélida y una mueca de fastidio -. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ustedes no llegarían hasta dentro de dos semanas.

\- Aunque tú le mencionaste a tú papá de un futuro hijo - siseó Cristal, Jade la ignoró, Shiro ni preguntó.

\- Me enviaron por ustedes, me ofrecí ya que soy el más... Flexible - Rubí, Jade y Cristal estuvieron de acuerdo con aquél comentario -. Si Raiko llega a venir saben que él podría ocasionar un desastre, Hiro es otro asunto, él podría... Castigarlas severamente.

Las tres sintieron un terrible escalofrío recorrerles todo el cuerpo. Hiro no era juego cuando se enojaba o cuando daba órdenes o lo desobedecían. Hiro era el hermano mayor de Rubí: imponente, duro, cruel, despiadado, frío. Todo lo contrario a Rubí, aunque ella era su debilidad más grande.

Cristal enfocó la mirada hacia el mar y abrió la boca y ojos sorprendida.

\- Demasiado tarde - susurró pálida.

* * *

_**Gracias a angelsvampire29, ****Sweat Blueberry, ****violeta5006, ****Seiryu.001, ****pato262, ****Loc10000 y ****VaLoc10000.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

**_Neith15_**


	10. Líder

_**Capítulo 9: Líder.**_

Dos estelas, rojo oscuro y verde bosque, cayeron desde el cielo directamente al mar pero a un metro de impactar desviaron la dirección hacia ellos. El primero en llegar fue la estela roja que se detuvo a la orilla del mar, el de estela verde pasó de él en dirección a la ciudad, Jade soltó un suspiro cansada y elevó el vuelo rápidamente en persecución de él.

El joven que se detuvo primero se acomodó la camisa de cuadros rojos y con la mirada seria buscó a su objetivo, cuando por fin dio con ella se aclaró la garganta mientras caminaba hacia Rubí quien se escondió detrás de Momoko, tímida y temblorosa de la expresión enojada en el rostro de él. Cristal tragó saliva e intentó escapar pero Shiro la tomó de la cintura y la plantó frente a él.

\- Traidor - susurró -. Luego no me pidas ayuda con las chicas...

\- No soy traidor - defendió la difícil posición en la que se vio envuelto por ella -, simplemente estoy enojado por tú irresponsabilidad.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a Momoko, con el rostro serio. Era más alto que los Rowdys, delgado con músculos marcados, el cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta baja, de piel bronceada y unos potentes ojos rojo sangre. La espalda derecha y los anchos hombros le daban un aspecto amenazador, parecía un joven maduro. Fácilmente le calculaban veinticuatro años, todo un universitario.

\- Rubí - con una voz profunda y dura logró que la nombrada cerrara los ojos fuertemente, detrás de su joven madre - Him.

\- Hiro - Cristal nerviosa, intentó explicarle -, no fue nuestra...

\- Cristal - silenció su hermano mayor -. Cállate.

El joven de ojos rojos desvió la mirada de Momoko para enfocarla en Cristal y finalmente en Shiro, levantó una ceja sereno al ver a los hermanos forcejeando.

\- Recuerdo que son tres.

\- Una fue detrás de Raiko - informó Shiro -, Rubí está detrás de la chica de bikini rosa... Supongo que ya lo sabes.

Y como si eso fuera suficiente, Rubí salió volando de ahí, asustada. Hiro la observó alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado, no aprobaba el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

\- Tráela - ordenó mientras le daba la espalda a los restantes - , nos vamos de aquí.

\- ¡No! - gritó Cristal.

Pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando recordó quien había dado la orden, se cubrió la boca asustada.

El líder detuvo el paso y giró medio cuerpo para ver a su prima, temblorosa entre los brazos de Shiro. Elevó de nuevo la ceja y sonrió de lado, arrogante.

\- Primero: - alzó la voz caminando hacia ella - desobedecen mis órdenes de quedarse en casa. Segundo: - Cristal aferró las manos en los brazos de su hermano - viajan en el tiempo sin autorización de un mayor. Tercero: eres una simple niñita irresponsable que puso en peligro la vida de todos nosotros al revelar nuestro origen ¡¿y aun así te atreves - gritó furioso - a llevarme la contra?!

\- Ya, Hiro - tranquilizó Shiro -. Está asustada.

\- No, Shiro. Por consentirla tanto, mira lo que ha provocado - lo miró a los ojos furioso -. En vez de estar jugando a la familia feliz, debió quedarse en casa a hacer lo que ordené. No es más que una chiquilla mimada que...

\- Estás hablando de mi hermana y no toleraré esa gran falta de respeto - defendió Shiro -. Serás mi líder pero ante todo esta la familia.

Se retaron con la mirada por varios segundos hasta que el pelirrojo soltó una sonrisa burlona.

\- De tal padre - escupió venenoso -, tal hijo.

Suficiente para lograr que Shiro enrojeciera de ira. Escondió a Cristal detrás de si y se lanzó contra su líder, encolerizado por la comparación que hizo. Dos estelas verdes aterrizaron, una más oscura que la otra. Corrió en dirección a ambos y se interpuso en la pelea que daría comienzo. Era pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda, mucho más musculoso que los otros dos, de aspecto relajado pero con aires coquetos de chico malo.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- Hiro cree que por ser el líder tiene el control de todo.

\- ¿Acaso no es cierto? - burló el nombrado -. Yo estoy a cargo.

\- Hiro - regañó el mediador -. Cálmate...

Ambos, Hiro y Shiro, se observaron con los ojos entrecerrados, conscientes del espectáculo que estaban dando. Después de varios segundos de debatirse mentalmente si debían o no, se tranquilizaron. Brick se acercó al supuesto líder e intentó tomarlo del brazo para apartarlo del ambiente tenso pero este lo alejó bruscamente.

\- ¡No me toques! - despreció.

Momoko enojada por la terquedad y prepotencia del pelirrojo, se plantó frente a este y lo abofeteó. Hiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Ella había intervenido sin previo aviso y Brick sólo tragó saliva, solía ser muy cruel si se enojaba.

\- No puedo creer que he educado a un hijo arrogante que cree que por ser el hijo de dos grandes líderes él también lo será - la seriedad en su rostro fue suficiente amenaza para Hiro -. Un líder no es aquel que da órdenes, sino el que se preocupa por su equipo y es consciente de las capacidades de estos para otorgarle una tarea, un líder es aquel pilar que ayuda a mejorar a sus integrantes así que dudo mucho que tú seas uno.

Hiro contuvo la rabia apretando los puños, claro que sabía que la mujer frente a él sería su madre en el futuro.

\- Lo siento - susurró -. Es sólo que...

\- Te preocupaste - completó Momoko -, el lema de ustedes es la familia ante todo pero tienes que aprender a pensar fríamente en las situaciones porque si demuestras tu debilidad es un punto a favor del enemigo.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza baja. Fue un momento raro ya que ninguno de los primos había visto a Hiro tan obediente a alguien, ni siquiera a sus padres pero a esa chica, Momoko... Rubí llegó volando a abrazar a su hermano quien se sorprendió del repentino gesto. Sonrió tristemente y la apretó entre sus brazos.

\- Enana - susurró en su oído -. Cuando desapareciste, me diste un enorme susto...

\- Lo siento, quería visitar a papá y a mamá.

Cristal soltó el aire que había contenido cuando vio a su hermano enfrentar al líder por protegerla. Shiro se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos junto con una amable sonrisa que siempre le decía que todo estaría bien e inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo había extrañado mucho tiempo, sabía que había desobedecido y tendría consecuencias pero no quitaba el hecho de que extrañaba a su familia.

\- Esto parece novela - comentó Butch con una sonrisa de lado, intentando aligerar el ambiente -. Ya es tarde, lo mejor es regresar al hotel.

El hermano de Jade lo observó aburrido, obviamente el Rowdy no lo interpretó de buena manera. Elevó el mentón ligeramente en son de arrogancia pero su hijo ni se inmutó, éste agarró a Jade de la cintura y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel. Kaoru se posicionó a su lado mientras los veía jugar como hermanos que eran: entre pequeños golpes y comentarios burlones.

\- Se parece mucho a ti - bajó la mirada sonriente -. Al principio pensé que cuando veía a Jade te vería a ti, que era tu copia exacta pero ahora que lo he visto...

\- Tiene tus ojos - comentó serio -, y son hermosos.

Se retiró primero dejándola con un tenue sonrojo. Miyako que había presenciado todo se acercó a ella y la codeó junto con una sonrisa coqueta, ya tenía con qué molestar a su ruda e inquebrantable amiga.

* * *

\- Rubí, ábreme por favor - ordenó Momoko irritada ante la infantil acción de los hermanos pelirrojos -. También es mi cuarto.

\- No - del otro lado de la puerta ejerció fuerza para evitar que Momoko entrara -, Hiro y yo tenemos que hablar cosas en privado.

\- No escucharé nada, lo prometo, pero déjame entrar. Necesito una ducha urgente...

\- No, necesitamos privacidad.

Momoko dejó caer la cabeza sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos frustrada, esa niña le sacaría canas verdes algún día.

\- Terca... - susurró.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Brick la observó con ojos curiosos, a punto de entrar a su habitación.

\- Rubí no me deja entrar a mi cuarto y quiero bañarme.

Él se acercó para golpear la puerta con los nudillos pero únicamente logró recibir una maleta rosada en las manos para luego cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, tuvo que contenerse para no entrar a la fuerza y castigar a esa niña grosera. Volteó a ver a Momoko y parpadeó igual de confundido que ella. Volvió a tocar.

\- Rubí, deja entrar a tu madre - esperó respuesta pero no sucedió nada -. Te van a castigar.

Nada. Observó a Momoko de reojo y tragó saliva dolorosamente, la situación entre los dos no había cambiado desde aquél inconveniente y ninguno había tomado interés en el asunto. Tampoco es como si fuera nuevo que no se llevaran bien pero de alguna manera, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.

\- Si quieres - dudó -, puedes quedarte en mi habitación...

Momoko lo quedó viendo por varios segundos haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Suspiró de nuevo y aceptó. Brick le dio entrada y de inmediato se encerró en el baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Tardó casi media hora antes de salir fresca y dispuesta a dormir llegando a la cuenta de que no había pensando donde dormiría si se quedaba con Brick. Observó una cama y ya, el lugar no contaba con mucho mobiliario.

\- No te preocupes, iré a dormir con Butch - comentó sabiendo lo que había pasado por su mente -. Es más probable que Boomer esté con Miyako y no quiero hacer mal tercio.

Sonrió ante la mueca de Brick y asintió. Él salió de la habitación y de inmediato se recostó, agotada. El día había sido bastante agotador y deseaba con ansias caer en los brazos del morfeo, tenía un dolor de cabeza punzante y aún podía sentir arena en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo sucedido con Brick, Hiro y Rubí. En realidad ellos tres eran completamente similares en actitud y personalidad. No se imaginaba cómo es que había terminado con Brick y aquellos dos revoltosos, aún era difícil de asimilar que Hiro y Rubí serían sus hijos pero sobretodo él, Hiro... Le inquietaba su actitud, era como si hubiese sido abandonado y lo único que le quedaba por luchar era Rubí.

Los ojos rojos, herencia de Brick, cuando los vio directamente le reflejaron... Miedo.

Frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal. La actitud de Hiro era bastante dura para ser un simple héroe de ciudad. Algo le decía dentro del pecho que se había obligado a madurar...

No pasaron ni diez minutos después de disponerse a dormir cuando la habitación se vio invadida de nuevo por Brick. Se incorporó confundida y él le sonrió nervioso.

\- A Kaoru le sucedió lo mismo y se quedará con Butch, así que no tengo cuarto donde...

\- Está bien, durmamos juntos - se sintió conmovida ante la mueva faceta, era un lado que desconocía de él -. No hay problema.

\- ¿Segura?

Asintió.

\- Además tenemos un tema pendiente que no hemos hablado - agregó.

Él se sentó a los pies de la cama, frente a ella y sonrió tímido. Al principio fue incómodo verse a ambos en la misma habitación tratando de entablar una conversación sobre lo sucedido. Ninguno tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos del otro quedando envueltos en una atmósfera bastante pesada. Ambos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y rieron cómplices.

Después de varios segundos Momoko entreabrió los labios...

\- Yo... Lo siento - comenzó Brick -, no medí mis acciones pero es que me sentí...

\- ¿Celoso y rechazado?

Ambos silenciaron pero esta vez no fue incómodo, sólo un silencio que pedía explicaciones, preguntas y respuestas. Brick se abría a hablar de sí mismo por primera vez y ella esperaba poder entenderlo, saber por qué había actuado así. Claro que ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo directamente de él.

\- Creo que sí - asintió nervioso -. Creo que me gustas, Momoko.

\- ¿Crees? - repitió serena -. ¿Es probable que lo confundas con algún otro sentimiento?

\- No sé - admitió.

Ella abrazó sus piernas y posó el mentón sobre las rodillas para poder apreciar mejor el rostro de Brick. Sonrió amable...

\- También me gustas - confesó y Brick elevó la mirada sorprendido - pero cuando me besaste no creí que fuera verdad, creí que tal vez estabas jugando conmigo así que te aparté para evitarme una desilusión - cerró los ojos tranquila -. Nunca creí poder llegar a gustarte, ni siquiera aspiraba a que me miraras por eso pensé que sólo era un juego para ti.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca antes me había gustado una chica y no sé como se actúa cuando eso sucede.

Abrió los ojos y él sintió que le penetraba el alma, que lo desnudaba espiritualmente, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Sin embargo, olvidó todo aquello con sólo devolverle el gesto, sus ojos rosados eran sencillamente hipnotizantes. Siempre le gustó lo único y así como sus ojos, ella era única.

\- No se actúa, Brick - corrigió sonrojada -. Dejas que tu corazón hable.

\- Entonces ¿me disculpas? - la tomó de la mejilla, la misma que había golpeado, quería remediar la acción agresiva con un gesto cariñoso -. No fue mi intención herirte.

\- Lo sé - sonrió comprensiva -. Tus ojos me lo dijeron, sé que tampoco querías herir a Rubí.

Brick se acercó lentamente, sin saber cómo hacerlo pero dejó que su corazón hablara. A centímetros de los labios de Momoko, ella lo tomó de la playera y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando debajo y finalmente darse el beso que ambos anhelaban desde tiempo atrás.

* * *

Kaoru siguió haciendo zapping, no había mucho que ver en la televisión mas que noticias y algún que otro comercial aburrido. Acarició la cabellera de Butch recostado sobre sus piernas y este murmuró lo aburrida que era la vida. Se removió dándole la espalda al aparato y cerró los ojos cansado. Ese día en la playa, la llegada de los tres chicos, había sido un poco raro y difícil de asimilar.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Con que sigas comiendo más, te volverás una vaca.

\- No sería mala idea - fingió pensarlo -. El que me quiera, tendrá que quererme llenita y contenta.

Soltó una risa nasal ante su propio comentario y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Butch se incorporó al no seguir sintiendo el calor corporal de su compañera.

\- A buscar algo de comer...

\- ¿En serio tienes hambre?

Ella alzó los hombros despreocupada. Sin embargo, el teléfono de Kaoru comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche a lado de la cama llamando la atención de los dos. Se vieron a los ojos y ambos se lanzaron sobre el aparato, Butch ganó obviamente. Alzó el celular para que Kaoru no llegara pero ésta se subió a la cama de inmediato, intentando alcanzarlo. Él lo alejó lo más que pudo y un paso en falso ocasionó que ella cayera sobre él.

\- Me lastimaste - reprochó adolorida -. Eres un idiota.

Butch no respondió de los nervios, estaba completamente rojo y nervioso. Comenzó a rogar por su vida en ese momento ya que al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta pero poco le duró ese alivio, Kaoru enrojeció al sentir la mano de él presionar su seno derecho. Se levantó rápidamente y cubrió sus senos con los brazos.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido!

\- Fue tu culpa por lanzarte sobre mí - Butch se levantó sonrojado -. Disculpa... No fue mi intención - desvió el rostro acalorado.

\- Dame mi celular - y extendió la mano, él se lo iba a entregar pero cuando vio el nombre de la persona que estaba marcando, mando al diablo todo y colgó -. ¡Butch!

Le quitó la batería al teléfono y partió la tarjeta SIM en dos. Ella abrió la boca sorprendida pero luego enrojeció de enojo lanzándose sobre el abdomen de Butch para pegarle el pecho con los puños.

\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! - lo abofeteó -. Era importante.

\- ¿Es importante que el hijo de perra que te engañó te hablé para pedirte perdón y caer de nuevo como estúpida?

Kaoru se detuvo seria y desvió la mirada, furiosa.

\- No es eso... - dudó -. No sabes nada.

\- He visto que siempre estás atenta a tu teléfono, sonríes cuando te llega un mensaje, has mentido a tus amigas y para rematar tienes una prueba de embarazo.

\- Ya te dije que no es mío, yo no... - susurró cohibida.

\- Quién sabe - ironizó al borde de la desesperación -, tal vez y si fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para entregarte como la...

Lo abofeteó más fuerte, furiosa. Con la respiración agitada, lo abofeteó de nuevo. Iba por la tercera cuando la detuvo de la muñeca, inmovilizándola para que no le volviera a pegar. Siempre había pensado que era una de las chicas más fuertes, la única que había conocido en realidad, pero especialmente ese día parecían querer herirlo y no de forma física.

\- Esa prueba no es mía - susurró con la cabeza gacha, sin fuerzas para enfrentarlo directamente a los ojos -. Yo no sería capaz de entregarme si no es el indicado.

Butch se sintió estúpido por insultarla de tal manera, además no tenía derecho de reprocharle, no eran nada.

\- Es cierto que Naruo me engañó con Himeko pero eso quedó en el pasado - la fuerza ejercida en el brazo disminuyó hasta que lo bajó completamente, Butch lo agradeció en silencio -. Himeko y yo comenzamos a relacionarnos de manera amistosa a pesar de lo sucedido y descubrí que no es tan mala como finge ser...

\- No tienes que...

\- No, Butch - aspiró fuertemente y alejó el brazo de él, rendida -. Un día me confesó que las últimas semanas se había estado sintiendo mal y la acompañé a hacerse unos análisis clínicos con mi apellido ya que el suyo es famoso y el chisme llegaría más rápido a oídos de su padre. El día que salí corriendo fue porque me pidió que fuera por los resultados... Ella tuvo un inconveniente y...

\- Dio positivo - completó por ella -. Por eso lo leíste a solas, ella te pidió que tú le dieras la noticia.

\- Si. Hemos estado mensajeándonos y en la tarde me informó que Narushima aceptó su responsabilidad con ella y criarían al bebé juntos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué está llamándote?

\- No sé - admitió confusa -. Pero ahora me ha picado la curiosidad.

\- Disculpa, no debí forzarte...

\- Está bien, no importa pero ahora he quedado sin teléfono, me debes un número nuevo.

\- Te daría el mío pero diario te llegarían mensajes indecorosos - intentó bromear pero sólo logró que ella lo viera divertida e incómoda -. No, es broma, bueno no, bueno si... Sólo olvídalo.

Ella soltó una carcajada en respuesta al nerviosismo de Butch, dejándose caer sobre la cama y observando el techo como si fuera el objeto más interesante del planeta. Después de todo no era malo convivir con su contraparte. Él se recostó de lado con el codo sobre la cama y la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano.

\- Narushima perdió a una gran chica.

Kaoru se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro con sus brazos, Butch se los apartó delicadamente y acarició suavemente la pálida piel de la joven. Bajó lento, erizando los bellos del brazo y sintió que un ligero cosquilleo agradable le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. No pensó sus acciones e inesperadamente tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, aferrándose a la realidad y no a sus deseos. Quería asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño.

Aspiró fuertemente embriagándose con el masculino aroma de Butch.

Y mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, tomando una decisión...

* * *

_**Gracias a angelsvampire29, ****pato262, ****Yin-princesa-del-olvido, ****Ms. Primadonna, ****milly-chan y yui, ****Sarpiza, ****someheartime, ****emily, ****Princesa Dama Serenity, ****VaLoc1000 y ****misuki15.**_

**_¿Reviews?_**

_**Neith15**_


	11. Sospecha

_**Capítulo 10: Sospecha.**_

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_\- Nunca antes me había gustado una chica y no sé como se actúa cuando eso sucede._

_Abrió los ojos y él sintió que le penetraba el alma, que lo desnudaba espiritualmente, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Sin embargo, olvidó todo aquello con sólo devolverle el gesto, sus ojos rosados eran sencillamente hipnotizantes. Siempre le gustó lo único y así como sus ojos, ella era única._

_\- No se actúa, Brick - corrigió sonrojada -. Dejas que tu corazón hable._

_\- Entonces ¿me disculpas? - la tomó de la mejilla, la misma que había golpeado, quería remediar la acción agresiva con un gesto cariñoso -. No fue mi intención herirte._

_\- Lo sé - sonrió comprensiva -. Tus ojos me lo dijeron, sé que tampoco querías herir a Rubí._

_Brick se acercó lentamente, sin saber cómo hacerlo pero dejó que su corazón hablara. A centímetros de los labios de Momoko, ella lo tomó de la playera y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando debajo y finalmente darse el beso que ambos anhelaban desde tiempo atrás._

Rubí siguió fantaseando sin escuchar la autoritaria voz de Momoko al otro lado de la puerta, su plan inicial había sido dejar afuera a su madre para que durmiera en la misma habitación de su padre y arreglaran las cosas entre ellos después de lo sucedido en el laboratorio, pero poco le duró la ilusión pues parecían no tener la intención de al menos dirigirse la palabra. Hiro la observó con una ceja alzada, sin entender lo que su hermana quería hacer pero después del segundo llamado, abrió la puerta de la habitación dando paso a Momoko.

\- Gracias - le sonrió amable, Hiro se sonrojó -. ¿Por qué no abrían?

\- Rubí está... - giró el rostro en dirección a su hermana y soltó un largo suspiro cansado -. Delirando y yo estaba en el baño.

\- Te quedarás a dormir con Brick, ambos son hombres, si te quedas con nosotras serían un tanto... Incómodo.

\- De acuerdo.

Hiro no rezongó, al contrario, justo en ese momento salió de la habitación en dirección al de su joven padre. Momoko lo observó retirarse en silencio y sonrió tiernamente, Hiro era la copia exacta de Brick. Igual de serios, orgullosos y prepotentes, realmente parecían y eran padre e hijo. Soltó un suspiro cuando enfocó a Rubí sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida y una boba sonrisa en los labios, no sabía en lo que estaba pensando pero le divertía verla así, era mucho mejor que verla triste.

Cerró con seguro la puerta del baño para luego despojarse del rojizo bikini, necesitaba una ducha urgente y nada evitaría que lo disfrutara en ese momento. Abrió la llave de la regadera y de inmediato dejó que el agua recorriera cada centímetro de su jovial cuerpo. Permaneció parada debajo del agua por diez largos minutos en los que su mente viajó a un lugar bastante perturbador. Brick parecía haber pasado por un cambio drástico, realmente seguía sorprendida después de los sucedido en la playa pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el hecho de que ahora Brick veía a Rubí y a Hiro con otros ojos. Sólo bastaba un segundo para saber que la mirada del Rowdy era indudablemente paternal, reflejaba ese amor de padre que de seguro crecería con el pasar de los años.

Enrojeció al recordar que ambos serían los progenitores y, temblorosa, se llevó una mano al vientre. Tal vez por instinto o probablemente ilusión pero sin duda sintió algo cálido dentro de su pecho. Acarició con suavidad el vientre plano e intentó inflarlo ligeramente para hacerlo parecer un poco abultado. Sonrió avergonzada. No sé imaginaba a ella misma embarazada y precisamente de Brick.

\- Mamá - Rubí golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño -, iré con Hiro y papá, sino regreso es porque me quedé a dormir con ellos.

\- De acuerdo, cualquier emergencia pueden llamarme al teléfono.

\- Si, no te preocupes - rió -. Sabes que estaré con papá.

Asintió a pesar de saber que ella no lo vería. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y pensó que probablemente se quedaría a dormir con Brick, había mostrado cierta cercanía con él incluso después de lo sucedido.

Cerró el grifo y dejó caer la frente sobre la pared, perdida. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo para ella, no sabía cómo enfrentar el hecho de que concebiría dos hijos con el líder de una banda criminal. Sin percibirlo, una gran interrogante abarcó sus pensamientos. Por qué las chicas habían viajado en el tiempo, al parecer no sólo era para visitarlos, algo no estaba bien. Hiro parecía demasiado tenso cuando los vio por primera vez, aquella expresión de preocupación y miedo no podía apartarla de su mente desde que los vio llegar. Tenía que buscar respuestas y sabía con quién acudir.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y buscó desesperadamente su teléfono móvil. Cuando por fin lo encontró entre su equipaje, apretó un par de botones y envió el mensaje, sólo faltaba una respuesta y confirmaría lo que tanto estaba sospechando. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, agotada y en cuestión de segundos, el morfeo pudo con ella llevándola a un profundo sueño revitalizador.

* * *

Kaoru tragó saliva y se recargó sobre ambos codos, sin dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante. Odiaba tener que recordar que aquello los llevaría a una futura relación marital. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, llamando la atención de Butch. Era raro que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos, podían convivir medianamente bien en los momentos de intimidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy aburrida...

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Kaoru lo volteó a ver curiosa, esperando una estupenda propuesta para alejar el aburrimiento pero él se limitó a dejarse caer sobre el suave colchón con los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y...?

\- Nada, estoy cansado y ya no quiero seguir jugando contigo.

Ella se sintió indignada, el muy maldito la veía como un estúpido juguete con el que jugaba cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Desvió la mirada enojada mientras se dirigía a la orilla de la cama y agarró su campera negra del suelo, lo siguiente fue demasiado repentino y confuso para ella. Butch la tomó de la espalda y la obligó a dejarse caer sobre las blancas sábanas, éste aprovechó la posición para colocarse sobre ella tomándola de ambas manos para evitar que se liberara y sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre sus delgados labios devorándolos como si no hubiera un mañana. No respondió de inmediato pues aún no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que sintió la lengua del varón acariciar su labio inferior, pidiendo en silencio un permiso. Dudó, aquello no estaba bien...

Lo apartó suavemente y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

\- Butch - susurró tímida -, esto no es correcto... Tú y yo...

\- ¿Aún no crees posible...? - se detuvo irritado -. ¿Jade y Raiko no son prueba suficiente?

\- Lo sé pero no creo que sea conveniente adelantar las cosas, lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no sea tiempo de...

\- Olvídalo - la cortó, enojado -. Mejor dormiré, apaga la luz.

Lo observó recostarse y cubrirse bajo las sábanas con el rostro enrojecido, se sintió mal por rechazarlo de aquella manera pero no podían darse el lujo de apresurar las cosas sólo porque ahora sabían que acabarían juntos. Apagó la luz pero no se quedó, se colocó la campera y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, no quería verlo por un tiempo, primero tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos.

Después de cerrar, quedó con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pensativa. Había sido mala idea aceptar quedarse a dormir en la habitación de él. Desgraciadamente hubo un problema con el número de habitaciones disponibles para ellos, al parecer por un error de dedo sólo reservaron cinco cuando inicialmente eran seis. Al menos Jade y Raiko dormirían con Cristal y Shiro.

Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro...

Él no era realmente el problema o tal vez si, sólo sabía que era difícil de aceptar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Cuando comenzó a salir con Naruo Narushima, el musculoso del que se había sentido atraída cuando su padre le mostró por primera vez el rostro detrás de la máscara de luchador, sólo había pensado en ese momento junto a él pero que ahora llegara Jade y Raiko con la sorpresiva noticia de que serían una familia junto a Butch era simplemente retorcido.

No le gustaba la idea de ser madre, mucho menos la idea de ser una ama de casa. Siempre pensó que su lugar era fuera de las típicas cuatro paredes que la sofocaban día a día, recorriendo el mundo a su antojo pero después de aquello ya no sabía en qué pensar, mucho menos en qué hacer.

Tenía la opción de ignorar esa información después de que Jade y los demás regresaran al futuro pero algo dentro de ella se removía inquieto de sólo pensarlo. Le había tomado cariño a Jade pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente, era perturbador...

Giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a alejarse de ahí...

Nunca esperó encontrarse precisamente con Raiko, el hermano mayor de Jade. Éste la observó con los ojos abiertos y finalmente le sonrió coqueto, igual de galante que Butch. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza despreocupado y no pudo evitar compararlos, era como estar frente al mismo Butch, sólo que un poco mayor.

\- Mamá - sacudió la cabeza -. Perdón, es la costumbre - subió la mirada al techo intentando recordar algo -. Kaoru, si no me equivoco.

\- Si - metió las manos en los bolsillos de la campera y observó el largo pasillo -. ¿Quieres dar un paseo nocturno?

Él asintió y la abrazó por los hombros, demasiado suelto a su parecer pero el tipo de personalidad que imaginó tendría que surgir teniendo a Butch y a ella como padres. Salieron del hotel sin llamar la atención ni siquiera del recepcionista y se adentraron en la playa. El aire salado les pegó en el rostro de inmediato, era satisfactorio poder gozar del aire puro de la naturaleza. Kaoru se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y remojó los pies en la orilla del mar, Raiko escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, atento a las acciones de su madre. La observó admirado de su belleza natural, muchas veces su padre le había platicado de lo hermosa que era de joven y que sin saberlo conquistaba el corazón de cualquiera que la mirara porque su inocencia y serenidad eran incomparables. Sin duda su padre tenía mucha razón aunque pensó que siendo su madre era más que hermosa, no es que no le gustara la persona frente a él pero siempre vería a su madre de una sola manera, como la de su propio presente.

Para él, la mujer que le dio la vida siempre sería la más hermosa de todo el mundo aunque estuviera vieja o débil o demacrada, sería su única musa, la más bella de las ninfas.

\- Y dime, Raiko - le sonrió -. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La verdadera historia - repitió paciente -, sé que Jade y las chicas no vinieron por una simple razón como la de querer vernos. ¿Qué sucedió en el futuro que requieren de nosotras?

Se rascó la nuca incómodo y desvió el rostro, completamente seguro de que si seguía en ese juego de miradas terminaría por revelar todo, porque ella siempre sería buena para sacar la verdad. Incluso a sus veintitrés años, era incapaz de mentirle descaradamente a su madre, por una simple y sencilla razón: era tan inmutable que no sabía si le creía o no y al final terminaba por decir toda la verdad, al contrario de su padre que era fácil de engañar.

Muchas veces había intentado mentirle pero siempre lo descubría así que normalmente rogaba porque su padre se hiciera cargo de los interrogatorios familiares, era más sencillo que lidiar con la mirada acusadora de su progenitora.

Cuando suele poner una mirada de reproche es porque sabe o sospecha algo y no indica nada bueno, justo como en ese mismo momento. La única que hasta el momento había logrado engañarla era ella, su tonta hermana menor: Jade.

\- No creo que sea conveniente decírtelo, Hiro podría...

\- De acuerdo - lo cortó divertida -. Sé que Momoko le sacará toda la información, la conozco - jugó con el agua a sus pies -. Después de lo que vimos hoy en la tarde, parece que no va a poner mucha resistencia al interrogatorio.

\- Kaoru - subió la mirada encontrándose con un Raiko serio -, la razón por la cual Jade y la chicas vinieron al pasado es porque...

* * *

**_Gracias a VaLoc10000, loca-totalmente, Yin-princesa-del-olvido,_ _Ruka Jimotoraku, misuki15, Seiryu.001, AnitaFH, ali-chan1234, pato262, Guest y Nicky._**

**_Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi segunda historia publicada, por ello me alegra anunciar que juntos hemos estado creando esta trama por un año, porque precisamente el catorce de diciembre del año pasado, di forma y vida a la historia para posteriormente publicarla con el miedo que toda novata siente antes de dar un paso. Es muy emocionante saber que gracias a ustedes he crecido como escritora y principalmente gracias a "Amor de padre". Me encantaría que me dejaran un review sobre qué tanto ha cambiado la historia, si me falta mejorar y cuáles fueron las escenas inesperadas que más les gusto. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, después de todo, siempre aprendemos de las experiencias._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Neith15_**


	12. Huida

_**Capítulo 11: Huida.**_

Kaoru lo admiró con cuidado, percatándose de que le era difícil explicar la situación. Aunque lo odiaba admitir - Raiko - tenía un gran parecido entre él y ella, era como el resultado de una fusión: imposible de negar la genética... Raiko tenía cada rasgo característico de Butch tanto de cuerpo como morfología craneal y de ella había heredado las brillantes esmeraldas, además de la mirada seria e irritable. Tuvo cierta necesidad de tomar ambas mejillas entre sus manos y acariciarlas suavemente pero lo deshizo en el momento que su comunicador parpadeó.

Desvió la mirada, pensativa...

Lo descolgó rápidamente y en la pantalla apareció la imagen del Profesor Utonium.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Profesor?

\- El centro de la ciudad está siendo atacada por Mojo Jojo.

\- Entendido, estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

El científico asintió y colgó de inmediato.

\- Powered Buttercup.

Levitó unos centímetros sobre el suelo a punto de salir volando a toda velocidad hasta que lo recordó, parado sobre la arena con la mirada verdosa posada en ella.

\- Tú - lo señaló con el dedo -, regresa al hotel y espérame, necesitamos terminar con esta plática.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, dejando en claro que no era pregunta sino una orden, voló en dirección a la ciudad donde de seguro la esperarían las otras dos. Ignoró el hecho de que Raiko odiaba recibir órdenes, incluso aunque fueran de ella, así que la siguió sin hacer notar su presencia.

Buttercup se detuvo para evitar que un brazo de metal la derribara del cielo y no se percató de que le cedería su lugar a alguien más hasta que escuchó un gruñido. Giró sólo para encontrarse a Raiko intentando salir de debajo del brazo metálico, rodó los ojos y voló hacia él.

\- De casualidad - ironizó -, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Raiko soltó otro gruñido, ofendido de verse en esa situación frente a su madre. Con fuerza se quitó el objeto del abdomen y la fulminó con la mirada, sin decir nada.

Soltó una risa pequeña, era idéntico a él, sin duda. Olvidó el momento para enfocarse en la pelea pero al llegar junto a sus dos compañeras de equipo, cruzó los brazos serena.

\- ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que están peleando ellas y no nosotras?

\- Se nos adelantaron.

Asintió dando por finalizada la corta conversación con su mejor amiga y miró de reojo a Blossom, ambos labios apretados en una fina línea sólo podía significar que estaba enojada y captó de inmediato el verdadero motivo de la frustración de su líder.

\- ¡¿Por qué hay seis súper-apestosas?!

Mojo parecía demasiado asustado ante la idea de enfrentar a seis en vez de tres, como normalmente lo haría.

\- ¡Jade, Jade! - Cristal mostró una gran sonrisa notoriamente emocionada -. ¡Es la abuela, es la abuela!

\- Si - afirmó antes de arrancar otro brazo de la máquina -, es la misma abuela mala de siempre.

\- ¿Abuela? - repitió interrogante sin comprender -. Mojo no es abuela de nadie.

\- Claro que si - Cristal se tomó ambas mejillas -. Eres nuestra abuela, ¿acaso no eres la creadora de nuestros padres?

Mojo no entendió de inmediato hasta que la palabra "creadora" le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido.

\- Eso es imposible - horrorizó -, esos chiquillos promiscuos... Debí hablarles de sexualidad cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Blossom y Bubbles se sonrojaron, Buttercup sólo pudo contener la risa desviando el rostro hacia Raiko aunque éste también pareció sentirse incómodo ante lo dicho. Segundos después aparecieron Hiro y Shiro, igual de sorprendidos de encontrarse con Mojo Jojo.

\- ¡Pero si es la abuela! - Shiro que al igual que Cristal, mostró cierta felicidad de encontrarse con Mojo Jojo aunque Hiro pareció no entender el motivo -. ¡Abuela, hace mucho que no nos vemos! - pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos -. Creo que desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad.

\- ¿Más? - Mojo se llevó las manos a las mejillas, horrorizado -. Esos malditos chiquillos me escucharán por haber engendrado y no avisarme.

\- ¿Que nosotros qué?

Blossom sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas de sólo escucharlo. Al parecer habían llegado sin que se dieran cuenta... De alguna manera los últimos días no había sido capaz de sentir el aura de las personas a su alrededor, ni siquiera de su propio equipo, algo lo estaba bloqueando y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Ustedes! - Mojo los señaló acusador -. ¡¿Podrían decirme cómo se les ocurre tener descendencia sin avisarme?!

Boomer rió divertido mientras que Brick se pegaba en la cara con la palma de su mano, obviamente cuestionando la gran estupidez de su creador.

\- No es lo que piensas mono estúpido - Butch se cruzó de brazos arrogante -. Sólo son unas súper-apestosas que se han incluido al equipo...

\- ¡Papá! - regañó Jade -. ¡No le digas mono estúpido a la abuela! - Mojo pensó que al fin alguien se apiadaba de él -. En dado caso sería mona estúpida...

Pero sus ilusiones se hicieron añicos...

\- Como sea - Hiro tomó el mando -, Cristal y Jade no debieron hablar tan deliberadamente de esto... Sólo acaben rápido y vayámonos a dormir.

Ambas asintieron obedientes. Jade dio un par de golpes a los dos brazos restantes del gusano gigante y Cristal se encargó de evitar que cayeran en el centro de la ciudad. Rubí se preparó antes de mandar una esfera de fuego, como si fuera una pelota de béisbol, a Jade quien golpeó la llamarada en dirección a Cristal y esta lo pateó dándole al cuerpo del robot que se pulverizó de inmediato. Mojo cayó entre cenizas y antes de esperar a que le hicieran algo, huyó como el cobarde que era.

Hiro sonrió de lado - Felicidades a las tres, Rubí intenta que el fuego sea más rápido pero sin perder la intensidad, Jade sólo te falta controlar las direcciones y Cristal... - se rascó la cabeza antes de ver a Shiro con los brazos cruzados -. Tú... Tú sólo no debes esperar mucho para recibir el ataque, aprende a ser espontánea.

\- No, lo hiciste muy bien - corrigió Shiro.

\- Ahí vamos de nuevo - soltó Raiko en un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Butch lo miró con una ceja alzada.

Raiko lo miró de reojo, inexpresivo. Era difícil estar cerca de él sin tener ese cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos de querer asesinarlo. Eliminó el pasado de sus pensamientos y miró en dirección a sus dos primos.

\- La verdad es que Cristal es demasiado suave durante las peleas pero Hiro intenta ser lo más sutil posible durante las evaluaciones, por otro lado Shiro la mima demasiado sin ser consciente de que ella necesita mejorar... Normalmente nosotros nos encargamos de los disturbios en la ciudad así que no ve el objetivo de entrenarla.

\- Comprendo - Butch ladeó la cabeza -, pero creo saber quién los puede ayudar.

\- ¿En serio? - entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Quién?

Sonrió de lado...

* * *

\- ¿Y este es tu grandioso plan, Butch?

Kaoru a su lado se cruzó de brazos sin entrometerse en la plática padre e hijo, aunque Raiko parecía reacio a decirle papá como Jade solía hacerlo tan libremente, sin miedo a que la escucharan ajenos.

\- Shiro no dirá nada si se trata de padre y madre, ¿me equivoco? - al no escuchar respuesta continuó -. Otra ventaja es que le servirá a la chiquilla como lección.

\- Su nombre es Cristal.

\- Como sea...

Raiko soltó un gruñido. Giró la mirada a ella y preguntó esperanzado de recibir un buen argumento:

\- ¿Cómo rayos lo pudiste elegir como mi padre?

Butch frunció el ceño ofendido.

\- ¡Oye!

Se encogió de hombros desinteresada, sin apartar la vista de enfrente, donde se abría un campo de batalla entre rojos y azules.

\- Sigo buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta, Rai...

\- ¿Rai?

Ambos parecían sorprendidos de la nueva abreviación.

Kaoru soltó un suspiro, cansada. Decidió ignorarlos, dispuesta a estudiar la pelea de ambos equipos... Se encontraban a varios kilómetros lejos del hotel, Butch de alguna manera se las había arreglado para convencer a Brick de entrenar a los "mocosos" junto con las "mocosas". Al principio fue un debate sobre el mejor lugar para practicar pero Boomer y Miyako habían encontrado uno lo suficientemente lejos de la playa que les daría la privacidad que necesitaban. Algo dentro de ella le decía que era el mismo lugar al que se habían fugado en la tarde, cuando regresaron bastante desarreglados y sudados.

Boomer y Brick fueron los primeros en enfrentarse, que arrogantes de lucirse, les enseñaros a ambos primogénitos la mejor manera de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, la segunda batalla fue la de Blossom contra Bubbles en una pelea táctica-habilidad que sorprendió más que la primera. Ahora el reto era que ambos hermanos, Hiro-Rubí y Shiro-Cristal, pelearan espalda con espalda para defenderse mutuamente y vencer al equipo contrario.

Al principio fue lo típico: golpe, patada y puño pero todo fue avanzando al igual que los minutos. Cristal tenía el poder de controlar el aire y el agua mientras que Shiro la ayudaba con la electricidad y un poco de...

\- ¡Pareces un cubito de hielo, Hiro! - burló.

\- ¡Cállate!

Con su fuerza logró salir del bloque de nieve en el que lo había congelado su primo, mientras que Rubí perseguía a Cristal por los aires, mandando esferas de fuego de las cuales Bubbles tomaba precaución y los apagaba para evitar un incendio.

\- ¡Deja de perseguirme!

\- ¡Tienes que defenderte!

Cristal, harta de escuchar lo mismo, decidió enfrentar a Rubí deteniéndose para girar sobre ambos pies y lanzar una ráfaga de aire que desequilibró el vuelo de la otra. Hiro al darse cuenta invocó una red de fuego que atrapó a su hermana antes de caer al mar pero Shiro aprovechó para derribarlo de un golpe.

Cristal giró sobre su propio cuerpo logrando un torbellino lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar a Rubí a su interior, ésta logró liberarse minutos después quedando tan mareada que se rindió al instante...

Blossom corrió para socorrerla pero a un lado de ella cayó Hiro con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca y la ropa rasgada, al parecer Shiro lo había electrocutado sin piedad...

\- Suficiente - Brick lanzó una mirada a los verdes indicándoles que era su turno -. ¿Estás bien, Rubí?

Ésta asintió igual de mareada y cayó de espaldas, Brick tuvo que cargarla para sacarla del campo de pelea mientras Blossom se hacía cargo de Hiro.

\- Muy bien - Butch parecía deseoso de empezar -, eres todo mío Boomer.

El nombrado se rascó la nuca incómodo.

\- Eso se puede mal interpretar, no lo vuelvas a decir...

Y sin perder tiempo ambos se lanzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en el que Butch tenía ventaja de sobra, de los tres era el que más usaba la fuerza bruta. Raiko rodó los ojos antes de lanzarse contra Shiro quien al parecer ya se encontraba bastante cansado de usar su electricidad, la pelea física no era lo suyo...

Jade esperó paciente a que Cristal empezara pero ella parecía no tener la intención de hacerlo. Así que decidió empezar con lo básico...

\- Fácil - provocó -, siempre has sido fácil de vencer...

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- Claro que si - rió -, ¿recuerdas cuando Shiro se hizo daño por no lograr invocar tu poder? ¿Recuerdas ese día? Patética...

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Oblígame.

Esa fue la palabra clave para invitarla a empezar y lo logró porque de inmediato se lanzó contra ella. Cristal corrió alrededor de Jade sin darle oportunidad de huida, formó un remolino con su prima en el centro y como manipuladora del aire, logró quitarle oxígeno.

Jade se dejó caer de rodillas al no poder respirar bien ni sentir el oxígeno en las neuronas, tenía que pensar en un plan que la ayudara salir de ahí pero la situación no la ayudaba en nada. Entonces con el último suspiro dio un golpe en la tierra y logró abrirla evitando que Cristal siguiera corriendo alrededor suyo.

El combate había llamado la atención de todos sorprendiéndolos, no tenían ni idea del potencial de ambas aunque Blossom estudió minuciosamente cada uno de los movimientos. Si de algo no confiaba era del gran poder que poseían cada uno de los "descendientes". Ninguno de los progenitores podía hacer lo mismo, entonces se preguntó de dónde habían salido esas habilidades tan particulares.

Jade dio varias arcadas antes de lograr oxigenar los pulmones correctamente.

\- Esta me la pagas, Cristal... - suspiró.

La nombrada tuvo una horrible sensación en el estómago, no sólo de culpa sino de enojo, ella había empezado y no se aguantaba.

\- Tú metiste ese tema, sabes cuánto odio recordar ese día.

\- Habría sido distinto si tan sólo lucharas como uno de nosotros, ser normal.

\- ¡Soy normal!

\- ¡Sólo eres una niña mimada!

Las Powerpuff se miraron de reojo por milésimas de segundos, aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Buttercup prefirió no pelear contra Bubbles por una sencilla razón, siempre terminaban mal por la intensidad de sus poderes y al parecer sucedía lo mismo con las niñas. Sin embargo, eran conocedoras de lo que ambas podían lograr como dúo pero al igual que en viejos tiempos, esperaron cualquier orden por parte de la líder para intervenir de ser necesario.

\- ¡Retráctate!

\- ¡Jamás!

Cristal, furiosa, se lanzó cuerpo a cuerpo contra Jade quien le respondió con el doble de fuerza que normalmente usaba, terminaron impactando en la arena y Jade le pateó el abdomen para quitársela de encima mandándola a volar en dirección al mar pero antes de caer elevó el vuelo. Jade apoyó ambos codos sobre la arena para incorporarse y sin perder oportunidad la siguió sobre el mar. Cristal esperó el momento para subir más y perderse entre las nubes grises que amenazaban con dejar caer una tormenta sobre la playa.

Los ojos esmeraldas no pudieron enfocarla en ninguna parte y aguzó el oído, como le había enseñado su tío Boomer, para evitar que la sorprendiera pero no le sirvió de nada. Cristal llegó de arriba brindándole una fuerte patada sobre la espalda y la envió directo al mar y sin importarle la situación en la que envolvió a su prima, invocó su dragón y la sumergió más.

Cristal finalmente soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, había sido más rápida y hábil que Jade, era algo de que enorgullecerse porque casi nunca lograba derrotar a sus primas. Espero a que saliera del agua pero jamás logró divisarla, segundos después se desató una fuerte lluvia... Intentó cubrirse con ambas manos pero era imposible enfocar bien si Jade había salido o no. Asustada, voló por los alrededores buscándola pero jamás dio con ella.

Pronto llegó su tío Butch seguido de su tía Buttercup y Raiko, éste último voló directamente hacia ella con la mirada fijamente a los suyos. No era la misma mirada de siempre, reflejaban miedo, mucho miedo. Ante esto miles de recuerdos explotaron en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana, Cristal?! - la tomó de los brazos desesperado -. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Ella no sabe nadar!

Butch al escuchar lo último tuvo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al igual que Buttercup. Jamás pensó que podría tener ese tipo de sentimiento por una mundana y desesperado buscó por los alrededores pero no logró visualizar absolutamente nada, la lluvia sólo era un estorbo más. Miró de reojo a Buttercup y ésta asintió comprendiendo de inmediato. No perdió tiempo en más y se lanzó al agua en busca de su hija...

Buttercup nunca fue muy buena nadadora pero en ese preciso instante sólo le preocupaba Jade, quiso imitar a Butch pero al ver a Cristal en shock y destrozada - sin que Bubbles estuviera cerca -, optó por quedarse a su lado para consolarla después de que había roto en llanto.

\- Sabía que esto saldría mal - gruñó Raiko -, él sólo...

\- Él no tiene la culpa - defendió -. Su intención no era ésta, no estaba en sus manos controlar la pelea...

\- Pero él...

\- Él sólo quería ayudar a Cristal con su problema...

\- ¿A cambio de la seguridad de mi hermana?

\- También es su hija - Raiko miró horrorizado el mar y captó sus claras intenciones -. Ni te atrevas, porque si tampoco sabes nadar sólo serás una carga más.

Apretó los puños impotente pero Buttercup posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, indicándole que todo saldría bien. En ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era una crisis nerviosa por parte del joven, sólo complicaría la situación.

Bubbles y Boomer llegaron después, igual de preocupados.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Buttercup? ¿Por qué llora Cristal?

\- Al parecer algo salió mal y Jade terminó en el mar - ésta vez su amiga le preguntó con la mirada cuál era el problema -. Ella no sabe nadar...

Abrió los ojos horrorizada y se lanzó al mar para buscar a la niña junto con Boomer. Después de varios minutos de haberse sumergido, la oscura cabellera de Butch salió con Jade en brazos. Ese momento quedó inmortalizado en su memoria: Jade en brazos de Butch, inconsciente, pálida... Se apartó de Cristal para ayudarlo a salir pero él no lo aceptó, sino que salió volando para llevarla a una zona seca y lo más cercano era la playa.

* * *

Butch se quedó junto a Jade en todo momento, y Kaoru se limitó a sentarse en el sofá de la habitación no sólo para cuidar de ella sino para pensar en Butch: había reaccionado al instante, sin titubear, sin cuestionarse... Eso le sorprendió de alguna manera pero sobretodo porque en él había nacido un sentimiento de amor de padre.

Terminó por quedarse dormida, todo había sucedido en medio de la madrugada y el cansancio ya estaba dando efecto. Lo último que enfocó fue a él besándole la mano a Jade, cariñoso y tierno, como si la joven frente a él fuese su vida entera. Terminó por cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa, agradecida de que aquél hombre se preocupara por sus futuros hijos.

.

.

.

_De entre las sombras surgió un destello cegador, tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Jamás se había sentido tan incompleta en su vida pero conforme avanzaba, ese sentimiento le destrozaba el alma._

_"- Tú has de engendrar el bien en forma humana y el mal como su hermano, la única solución es que alguno elija ser el malo o simplemente evitar el pasado."_

_._

.

.

Despertó con la frente perlada de sudor, aquello había sido muy asfixiante. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación y se pasó una mano por la cara intentando controlar su ritmo cardíaco. Frente a ella se encontraba Butch con una ceja alzada, claramente confundido de la repentina reacción, al parecer él la había ayudado a despertar.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Asintió.

\- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla - secó el sudor con la manga de la chamarra y miró a Jade aún dormida, Butch la imitó -. Parece que ha sido muy cansado para ella.

\- Y traumático...

Ambos quedaron en un profundo silencio que aunque era demasiado estresante no era incómodo. Se removió en el sofá individual buscando una mejor posición para retomar el sueño y cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho intentando recordar aquellas palabras.

\- _"Has de engendrar el bien y el mal, pero la solución es elegir ser el malo o evitar el pasado"_ \- pensó -. ¿Qué quiere decir? - susurró.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, nada... Sólo intentaba recordar... - luego pensó -. No tengo que darte explicaciones.

\- De hecho me debes una.

Lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Por qué repentinamente te llevas muy bien con Shirogane?

Quedó en silencio un par de minutos, sin inmutarse ni responder. Qué le importaba su vida, ella era dueña de hacer y deshacer lo que le plazca.

\- Nada que te incumba.

\- De acuerdo, ya me esperaba esa respuesta.

De nuevo el silencio hizo presencia. Esta vez ninguno de los dos lo rompió y Kaoru lo agradeció, le daba tiempo para analizar esas palabras. Jamás había soñado algo similar y tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello tenía un significado. Miró a Jade fijamente, tendida sobre la cama del hotel y se preguntó cuál sería la razón de su llegada al pasado. Se levantó y salió en silencio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no era nada bueno.

Encontró a Miyako caminando en dirección a su mismo destino: la habitación de Momoko.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Miyako asintió tímida.

\- Pero no por eso he venido, Cristal dijo unas palabras que me inquietaron mucho mientras estaba dormida. Después de aquello, tardó en lograr conciliar el sueño, Boomer tuvo que quedarse a su lado.

Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Pareció intentar recordar -_ "Ni aunque lleve tu sangre, ni aunque te ame, eres el hijo de un demonio y eso me hace descendiente de uno."_

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

\- No sé pero Boomer pareció no tomarlo bastante bien, ellos tres son prácticamente descendientes de...

\- Him.

Se miraron cómplices y corrieron a la habitación de Momoko. Tocaron un par de veces y abrió Hiro con el rostro pálido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Ambas entraron de inmediato, lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta... Jamás pensaron que alguna de ellas fuese a ser...

* * *

El Profesor Utonium revisó cada uno de los datos pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Era inexplicable porque Brick y Rubí ardían en llamas sin quemarse pero quemando todo a su alrededor. Fue perturbador cuando exactamente a las 5:00 am, Momoko lo llamó alarmada sobre un pequeño percance con ambos jóvenes. Le pidió que los llevara de inmediato al laboratorio y cuando los recibió, no supo si su expresión fue de notoria sorpresa o aberración porque Brick frunció el ceño molesto. Rubí sólo bajó la mirada, aturdida...

A pesar de ser un reconocido científico y priorizar la objetividad, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo dentro de él se acongojó hasta el borde de dejarlo sin aliento. Miró de reojo la máquina del tiempo, del lado derecho de la habitación, debajo de una gran tela blanca. Lo había terminado unos días atrás, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que trataba sobre algo tan codiciado como el tiempo...

¿Por qué precisamente él lo había inventado? Ya había inventado el DYNAMO que las Powerpuff Girls Z usaron para buscar los rayos Z a través de las épocas antes de la batalla con Him pero logró un gran avance en el actual. Obviamente el anterior le había ayudado para apresurar el proceso aunque algo lo hizo completamente diferente, éste era capaz de abrirse paso en el futuro... El DYNAMO sólo viajaba al pasado.

Regresó la mirada a la puerta cuando Momoko tocó suavemente con los nudillos, en silenció le concedió el permiso y ella lo entendió porque se acercó.

\- Profesor - desvió la mirada a la máquina -, ¿ya terminó con el proyecto?

Esperó dos largos minutos antes de responder, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo o qué era lo que sentía pero le dificultó el habla lo suficiente como para dejarlo mudo por un momento. Revisó una última vez los datos sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos, desconcertado.

\- Si, Momoko - susurró -. ¿Las regresarás?

\- La respuesta obvia sería "si" pero... - Utonium la miró de reojo -. Pero creo que en estas circunstancias...

\- Algo no está bien...

Subió la cabeza sorprendida.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Profesor? - no respondió -. ¿Usted también piensa que hay algo raro en todo este asunto?

\- Lo hay - Brick irrumpió en la blanca habitación -. Lo acabo de confirmar...

Utonium abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Pudiste controlar el fuego...?

\- Claro... - sonrió ladino.

\- ¿Cómo?

_\- Bombocito_, ¿te olvidas de quién soy?

Frunció el ceño, ofendida. Habían olvidado sus diferencias por un momento para poder descubrir lo que provocaba que se convirtieran en antorchas humanas pero en esos momentos sentía que le hacía falta paciencia.

\- En realidad sólo teníamos que catalizar nuestra energía.

\- ¿Catalizar?

\- Descubrí que funciona como un aura, así como los rayos Z blancos y negros que pueden reflejarse alrededor del portador, lo mismo sólo que es más físico que espiritual.

Utonium y Momoko se miraron cómplices, aunque bastante confundidos.

\- Entiendo, ¿y Rubí?

\- Con Hiro.

\- Hiroki para ti - corrigió el pelirrojo -. Para ti soy Hiroki - retó.

Brick que lo miró parado en el umbral de la puerta, ni siquiera se inmutó ante la provocación. Al contrario, sonrió de lado y alzó ambos hombros, despreocupado. De alguna manera Hiro había demostrado cierto roce con él pero éste no lo tomó en cuenta. Lo que menos quería Brick, era una tonta pelea con el que al parecer iba a ser su primogénito.

\- Ya que estás aquí - interrumpió Momoko la incómoda situación -. Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte...

Hiro se irguió nervioso, seguro de lo que trataría el interrogatorio. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces pero ante la severa mirada de Momoko, terminó por rendirse. Pelear con ella iba en contra de sus principios aunque de todas maneras no tenía ninguna carta para ganar.

\- Vale - suspiró cansado.

\- Siéntate - indicó el lugar vacío frente al Profesor y cruzó los brazos -. Por favor...

Obedeció.

Brick sólo optó por quedarse callado y posicionarse a un lado de Momoko, que al igual que ella, cruzó los brazos. Ambos, en esa escena, le recordaron a Hiro las veces que había sido reprendido por no acatar las reglas de casa. Cuando regresaban de sus constantes viajes de trabajo y encontraban algo mal, era él quien sufría las constantes preguntas: era un interrogatorio y como si él fuera un criminal.

\- Sabes porque te he sentado, ¿cierto?

Hiro asintió con la cabeza gacha.

\- Muy bien - Momoko miró de reojo a Brick -. ¿Por qué Rubí y las chicas viajaron en el tiempo?

\- ¿Y por qué precisamente en este año?

Hiro miró mal a Brick por entrometerse pero lo ignoró de inmediato. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás pensando las palabras adecuadas pero simplemente no se le ocurrió nada, explicarlo era complicado. La posición en la que Rubí lo había puesto era demasiado para él. Soltó un largo suspiro...

\- No creo que deban enterarse - inició serio -, me refiero a que ellas no tenían que venir en primer lugar. Todo esto ha sido un error del cual tengo que hacerme cargo y arreglarlo...

\- No responde a mi pregunta, Hiro.

Miró a Momoko, expectante. No creyó que estuviese tan decidida a averiguar la verdad detrás de todo ese desastre. Desvió la mirada a la máquina del tiempo y frunció el ceño molesto al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Por qué construyó esa cosa? - señaló la máquina.

El Profesor Utonium alzó una ceja, considerablemente confundido. Miró a Momoko y ella le regresé le gesto, serena. Se supone que Rubí había dicho que lo construía, por qué se sorprendía.

\- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

\- Rubí... - bajó la mirada sombrío -. Rubí le dijo que lo construyera - afirmó.

\- De ser así - Momoko entrecerró los ojos cautelosa -, ¿hay algún problema?

\- Por supuesto que si - la miró a los ojos -, mi existencia está en peligro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Dudó. No estaba seguro de lo que podría conllevar revelar cierta información, todo aquello era incluso confuso para él. Se le había asignado una tarea y había fallado en su realización, sólo tenía que regresar a casa con Rubí y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Sólo él enfocó a Rubí parada frente a la puerta, tímida. Frunció el ceño, por ella se había metido en tantos problemas y aún no sabía la manera de salir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentado como niño regañado frente a sus mayores. Apretó los puños, si tan sólo no hubiera dudado en el momento, probablemente se habría evitado todo ese asunto...

\- Siéntate, Rubí - ordenó Brick que hasta el momento había guardado silencio.

Ella asintió, obediente. Caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse a un lado de su hermano mayor, quien la miró de reojo, enojado. Comprendió de inmediato, lo mejor sería guardar silencio o él la castigaría severamente...

\- ¿Por qué viajaste en el tiempo, Rubí?

Hiro escudriñó a Brick con la mirada, qué derecho tenía para hablar como si fuera el rey. Momoko al notarlo, intentó entender la reacción pero simplemente no pudo, al igual que el Rowdy, Hiro era completamente cerrado a cualquier emoción mundana. La serenidad con la que actuaba era de temer, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era Brick.

\- Yo...

\- No, Rubí.

\- Hiro... - susurró triste.

\- ¿Qué ocultan? - Momoko endureció la mirada -. ¿Por qué tanto recelo?

\- Mamá, yo...

\- Ella no es tu mamá - gruñó.

\- ¿Qué?

Rubí abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin entender por qué su hermano había soltado esas palabras. Muchas veces se había sentido distinta a comparación de él pero no era motivo para mentir frente a lo evidente. Brick tuvo la sensación de percibir rayos Z negros aunque no supo de quien: Rubí o Hiro.

\- Hiro - ironizó -, claro que es mi mamá. Sino quién...

\- Es por eso que debiste quedarte en el laboratorio - reprochó -, tú no tenías que...

\- ¿Escapar?

\- ¿Escapar? - repitió Momoko.

\- Suficiente - Hiro se irguió en su lugar al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer las palmas sobre el escritorio, haciendo un sonido sordo -. Nos vamos, Rubí... No debiste venir...

\- No has respondido lo que ella te preguntó - regañó Brick.

\- ¡No te metas! - gruñó.

\- ¡¿Por qué pareciera que odias a tú papá?!

La habitación se vio sumida en un incómodo silencio, Momoko había hecho la pregunta inicial y eso petrificó a Hiro. No había querido tocar el tema porque tendría que tomar medidas drásticas pero ante la situación ya no había marcha atrás. Agarró a Rubí de la muñeca y la jaló para salir de ahí rápidamente. Brick y Momoko los siguieron de cerca...

\- Hiro - llamó Momoko -. ¡Hiro! - Rubí la miró sobre el hombro -. ¡Hiroki Him!

Detuvo la huida al escuchar su apellido, el título del que se había deshecho años atrás. Regresó la mirada para enfrentarla y la vista se le nubló, furioso. Agarró a Momoko del cuello de la camisa rosada y la aporreó contra la pared, lastimándole la espalda. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos tanto adolorida como asustada, sumergiéndose en un pequeño shock temporal. Tuvo una fuerte opresión en el corazón, como si tenerlo frente a ella fuese aterrador pero lo que sin duda la desconcertó fueron las imágenes que explotaron dentro de su cabeza.

Rubí soltó un grito asustada, jamás imaginó que reaccionaría así contra su propia madre. Para él, mamá era un ídolo. No entendió el motivo de la reacción agresiva...

Brick tuvo que intervenir, tirándolo de un golpe en la mejilla y arrojándose sobre él mientras lo inmovilizaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda a pesar de ser más delgado a comparación del corpulento cuerpo de Hiro.

\- Tranquilízate.

\- ¡Quítate! - gruñó furioso -. ¡Maldito, quítate de encima!

\- ¡No, Hiro! - por primera vez tomó el papel que tenía, el de un líder y padre -. ¡No permitiré que lastimes a tu madre!

Momoko se sorprendió, despertando de la pequeña ensoñación en la que se había sumergido después de sentir que las piernas no le respondían. El aire no llegaba a los pulmones ni al cerebro, llevó ambas manos sobre la garganta, asfixiándose momentáneamente con las miles de palabras que amenazaban con arrojarse sobre la incertidumbre. Rubí al verla pálida, acudió a su encuentro. para ayudarla a recuperarse...

La muñeca de Rubí comenzó a escocer y supo de inmediato que ya no tenía tiempo, era hora de regresar.

\- Hiro... - preocupada tuvo que ayudar a su hermano quitando a Brick de encima con un poco de fuerza bruta -. Es hora de irnos...

Hiro asintió mientras que Rubí lanzó a Brick al otro lado de la sala, lo suficientemente lejos como para darles tiempo de huir. Momoko recuperó la respiración y, aún débil, intentó acercarse para detenerlos pero fue en vano cuando cruzó mirada con Hiro. De nuevo el abismo de oscuridad se abrió ante ella dejándola ciega por unos segundos. Cayó al suelo, confundida. Después de segundos, que le parecieron eternos, recuperó de nuevo el aliento. Hiro tenía un gran poder dentro de él...

Recordó a Brick...

Con dificultad se reincorporó recargándose con ambos antebrazos y a pesar de sentir náuseas, tuvo que levantarse pesadamente en dirección a Brick. Caminó con lentitud, intentando recuperar la coordinación de todas sus extremidades. Regresó la mirada al mismo lugar donde los había visto por última vez, nadie: desaparecieron. Llegó junto a Brick y se inclinó para poder asegurarse de que se encontraba bien...

\- Brick... - susurró.

Al no tener respuesta, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas recuperando la sensibilidad en esa zona. Pasó una mano por el rostro, aturdida, y aspiró con fuerza. No sentía que fuese ella, parecía flotar en su propio cuerpo.

\- Brick...

No respondió. Estaba tirado sobre el lado derecho, dándole la espalda. Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y lo movió lo suficiente para recostarlo boca arriba.

\- Brick... - lo movió -. Brick, responde...

\- Uhm...

\- Brick...

Llevó una mano a la cabeza, adolorido.

\- Me tomó desprevenido.

\- Brick - ignoró, con el rostro contraído de preocupación -. Tenemos problemas...

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Creo que regresaron al futuro...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, Brick - tembló -. Rubí y Hiro huyeron.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si - susurró adolorido -, creo que me rompí una costilla.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- No sé, desaparecieron.

\- Butch, ¿tú también...?

\- Si - bajó la mirada -, también sentí el aura negra pero no sé si de Jade o Raiko.

\- ¿Crees que...? - sacudió la cabeza -. Hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño...

\- No tenemos tiempo para buscar significados de sueños, debemos encontrarlos...

\- Butch... - dudó -. En mi sueño...

No la volvió a interrumpir, si lo estaba comentando era por algo. Tuvo un fuerte dolor en todo el brazo izquierdo pero no intentó moverse de nuevo, era desgarrador. Kaoru se encontraba arrodillada junto a él, con el rostro acongojado y la mirada perdida. Cuando Jade despertó gritando después de una larga pesadilla, ambos habían intentado tranquilizarla pero sólo lograron que los atacara. Raiko, como si hubiera sido llamado telepáticamente, no permitió que ninguno se acercara escondiéndola detrás suyo. Ninguno comprendió lo que sucedió, de un momento para otro se volvieron los malos, rivalizando contra su propia descendencia.

\- En mi sueño...

El comunicador la interrumpió. Exaltada, respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Si?

\- Kaoru, ¿Jade y Raiko están contigo?

Negó lentamente.

\- Te necesitamos en el laboratorio - asintió - y traes a Butch contigo, es una orden.

Colgó, sin darle tiempo de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo. Cerró el compacto y lo guardó en su cinturón, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Abrió la boca para retomar la conversación pero decidió no hablar, dudaba que el sueño tuviera algo que ver con todo lo sucedido. Miró a Butch, tendido frente a ella, con la playera rasgada y la cabeza sangrando, Raiko mostró un lado bastante perturbador. Era demasiado fuerte, incluso juntos no pudieron contra él.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse con mucho cuidado, al parecer había logrado más de un hueso roto. Lo recostó sobre la cama y buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño pero justo cuando vertió un poco de agua oxigenada en la herida de la cabeza, Butch la agarró de la mano. Kaoru, cohibida, lo miró a los ojos buscando una razón pero fue un grave error.

Él la miraba con tanta intensidad que se sintió agobiada, jamás la habían visto de esa manera, nunca en su vida. Parecía suplicarle algo, no sabía qué pero tuvo esa necesidad de dárselo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo repentinamente la garganta seca.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

No respondió.

El tacto con él era electrizante, como si miles de corrientes eléctricas le recorrieran toda la columna vertebral y caminaran a cada una de sus extremidades pero sobre todo, sentía una explosión en el pecho, específicamente en el corazón. Lo apartó, brusca. Desinfectó la herida, parca, y curó lo que pudo. No permitiría verse débil delante de él, no otra vez.

Él se limitó a admirarla... Tal vez aún no era el momento.

* * *

Miyako fulminó a Boomer con la mirada, jamás le perdonaría lo sucedido. Justo cuando regresó del cuarto de Momoko, había encontrado a Cristal llorando y a Boomer a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de desprecio. Había preguntado lo sucedido y difícilmente, Cristal, con la voz temblorosa y la respiración pesada dijo:

_\- Él... Él no es mi papá..._

Cuando preguntó la razón de sus palabras reaccionó como si fuera una persona diferente, sin recordar haber dicho lo anterior pero Boomer parecía no olvidarlo, las palabras quedaron tatuadas en su mente como si fueran fuego.

\- _Me han estado engañando todo este tiempo_ \- gritó colérico -. _No sé cómo le hicieron para manipular la prueba de ADN pero todo fue una completa mentira ¿cierto?_

Dirigió la mirada a ella, con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal y una expresión de profunda traición. Al principio no comprendió completamente pero luego de analizarlo, frunció el ceño, molesta. La había llamado mentirosa no sólo a Cristal, también a ella.

\- _¿Cuándo lo planearon?_ \- agregó -. _Si querías estar conmigo, ¿por qué no sólo lo dijiste en vez de montar un teatrito?_

\- _Boomer..._

\- _Eres una..._

No lo dejó terminar, su mano se había desplazado hacia la mejilla de éste, haciendo un sonido sordo. Le ardió la palma de la mano pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en su corazón, ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello a lo que se refería Cristal y que desconfiara de ella la aturdió lo suficiente como para notar que Cristal había huido. Boomer la agarró de ambas muñecas y la estampó contra la pared, ella sólo pudo ahogar un gemido de sorpresa fusionado con dolor.

\- _Confíe en ti, me prometiste que jamás harías algo para dañarme_ \- susurró llorando -. _Entérate, Miyako Gotokuji, eras la única que podía lograrlo pero ya no..._ \- bajó la cabeza y ella tuvo el impulso de acariciarle la cabellera para tranquilizarlo pero al último segundo dejó caer la mano -. _Tú..._

Subió la mirada de nuevo y ella sintió que se le partió el corazón. El rostro acongojado con las lágrimas bordeándole ambas mejillas le destrozó cualquier barrera. Boomer era como un niño, que entregaba todo de sí, ilusionado y cualquier acción podía herirlo, teniendo en cuenta su pasado era de esperarse pero ella no había hecho nada para herirlo. Tampoco sabía lo que estaba sucediendo...

El aire se le cortó cuando la soltó, aquello significaba más de lo que imaginaba. Él jamás la volvería a ver a los ojos ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, claro estaba que él no quería saber nada a partir de ese momento.

Regresó al presente, aporreándose con la cruel realidad. Subió la mirada encontrándose a una Momoko con el ceño fruncido y las manos a ambos lados de la cadera, reprochándole el pequeño viaje astral lejos de las cuatro paredes de la sala del laboratorio.

\- Miyako, ¿estás con nosotros? - regañó la líder -. ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

Miró alternamente a Boomer y a Miyako, luego miró de reojo a Brick, pidéndole ayuda. Él comprendió, así que se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentado los últimos diez minutos y aspiró con fuerza.

\- Vamos, Boomer - caminó en dirección a la habitación que compartían, al notar que no se movía de su lugar frunció el ceño -. No pienso repetirlo... - amenazó.

Boomer rodó los ojos, frustrado, y lo siguió. Odiaba ser reprendido por Brick pero poco le importó en ese momento, sólo quería salir de ahí. Cuando entró a la habitación encontró a Brick sentado en la orilla de la cama de Butch, con los brazos recargados en las piernas y las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

\- Siéntate - pidió cansado algo que sin duda se le hizo extraño, no era normal que su hermano mostrara cansancio, siempre solía ocultarlo -. Por favor, Boomer, no estoy de humor.

Obedeció, en silencio.

\- ¿Problemas con la rubia?

Desvió la mirada.

\- Puedes confiar en mí... - agregó atento.

Finalmente suspiró.

\- No sé por qué sigues aquí - inició con la mirada perdida -. Cristal confesó que yo no soy su padre...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al parecer todo fue un invento de las Powerpuff - analizó -, no sé... Creo que nada fue cierto...

\- Raro - interrumpió Brick -. Hiro dijo que Momoko no era la madre de Rubí, algo no está bien.

Boomer subió la mirada, desconcertado, no sólo porque Brick llamó a la líder por su nombre sino porque había sucedido algo similar con ellos. Y si había cometido un error con Miyako, probablemente jamás se lo perdonaría...

\- De todas maneras tenemos que averiguar, algo me dice que nos ocultaban algo...

Asintió, entendiendo el plan. En silencio, Brick lo invitó a bajar, más tranquilo que minutos atrás. Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y miró de reojo a Miyako, con el miedo de no equivocarse al desconfiar de ella pero el terror de que fuera cierta su teoría era más grande.

El teléfono de Miyako resonó en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, llamando la atención de todos pero especialmente de Boomer. Miró la pantalla del aparato conteniendo la respiración en los pulmones, asustada. Atendió...

\- ¿Si? - dudó -. Perdone mi falta de respeto - cerró los ojos cohibida -. No, Señor.

Momoko entrecerró los ojos curiosa, a la única persona que había escuchado llamarle "Señor" con tanta formalidad era a su...

\- Papá, yo... - silenció temblorosa -. Señor Gotokuji... Estoy en casa de una amiga... - mintió -. A nadie, sólo que no estaban y... - alejó el teléfono de la oreja al escuchar un estruendoso "¡¿Entendido?!" -. Si, Señor Gotokuji.

Colgó, aturdida.

\- Momoko, disculpa pero tengo que irme.

Asintió, entendiendo el repentino cambio de actitud. Kaoru cerró los puños, impotente aunque Momoko se mordió la lengua para no entrometerse. Odiaban cuando no podían hacer nada por cualquiera de ellas tres... Después de la salida de Miyako, los cinco restantes quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Butch había tomado analgésicos obligado por Kaoru mientras que Brick había tomado una ducha helada para regular su temperatura corporal. Momoko tuvo una pérdida parcial de la sensibilidad pero un descanso pequeño la había ayudado a mejorar...

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Brick rompió con la fina capa de hielo -. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber lo que sucedió...

Momoko recordó la máquina del tiempo...

\- Ellos estuvieron esperando esto - analizó -. Brick - éste alzó una ceja por el efusivo tono de voz en su nombre -, ¿recuerdas la reacción de Hiro al ver la máquina?

Asintió.

\- Él sabía que una vez teniendo la máquina, nada nos detendría de averiguar la verdad pero si él lo decía...

\- Estaría rompiendo con las reglas estrictas del tiempo y espacio - completaron por ella.

\- Profesor Utonium - susurró.

\- Sabía que había algo raro... - comentó el mayor -. Teníamos a DYNAMO, ¿por qué crear otro aparato? Ellos deben estar llamando desde el futuro aunque creo que hubo un pequeño error en su plan.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Profesor?

\- Momoko, ellas no planeaban llegar este año.

\- ¿Por qué piensa que...?

\- Querían evitar algo - interrumpió de nuevo -. Mi hipótesis más probable es que tenga que ver con los chicos.

Enfocaron a los Rowdys.

\- Espere - Brick se irguió -. ¿Qué querían evitar que tuviera que ver con nosotros?

\- No sé - suspiró cansado -. Pero me encantaría saber...

\- Eso tendría bastante lógica - Kaoru subió la mirada, pensativa -. Al parecer el menos querido es Brick...

Todos lo miraron curiosos.

\- ¡¿Qué? - gruñó -. ¡No pueden juzgarme por algo que aún no he hecho!

\- El punto - agregó -, es que tanto Momoko como yo nos dimos cuenta de la lejanía de Hiro y Raiko por Brick y Butch.

\- Kaoru tiene razón - confirmó -. Hiro parecía no querer a Brick cerca de Rubí, como si...

\- Me odiara - finalizó Brick.

De nuevo el pesado aire hizo presencia. Ninguno sabía la razón de las acciones de los seis jóvenes pero algo les decía que no era nada bueno. No es que no confiaran pero no podían hacer de la vista gorda cuando se veían involucrados de manera directa, no sólo habían llegado a ellos así porque si. Había un motivo y querían saberlo...

\- Profesor - Momoko tomó de nuevo la palabra -, ¿la máquina ya funciona?

Utonium la miró expectante, entendiendo el motivo detrás de la cuestión. Tragó saliva intentando buscar variables y probabilidades pero justo en ese momento el cerebro no le funcionaba lo suficiente como para dar un diagnóstico aunque anteriormente había obtenido un 98% de 100%.

Finalmente asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba seguro de que viajar al futuro sería un grave error pero igual no podría detenerlos, sobre todo a ella: Momoko.

\- Si, ya funciona.

\- ¿Podemos usarla?

\- Si, ¿vas a usarla?

Momoko miró de reojo a Kaoru.

\- Lo que decidas - Kaoru entendió la pregunta silenciosa -, creo que podría ser buena idea o no. Podría decirse un cincuenta a cincuenta.

\- ¿Qué haremos con Miyako?

\- Yo la esperaré - Boomer alzó la mano un poco -. Los alcanzaremos cuando regrese...

\- Lo más probable es que no lo haga.

\- Kaoru... - reprendió Momoko.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, novia de Butch?

Ambos involucrados lo miraron mal.

\- Que no soy nada de este pedazo de carne parlante - gruñó -. Además por lo que noté tú tampoco estás en la posición de esperarla.

\- ¿Fue notorio?

\- Incluso yo me di cuenta - Butch hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse del sofá -. ¿Problemas maritales?

\- Nada que te tenga que quitar el sueño - gruñó.

Kaoru sonrió de lado para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada. Butch la miró mal pero el dolor pudo más con él.

\- Dudo que pueda ir en su estado - Kaoru lo apuntó con el pulgar -. Apenas y soporta el dolor.

\- Estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, eso es todo.

\- Sorprendentemente tiene razón, Butch siempre se recupera más rápido que Boomer o yo.

Boomer asintió de acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo, Brick y yo iremos primero. Si llegamos juntos será sospechoso...

\- ¿Al menos sabes en qué año los enviaré?

Palideció. Había olvidado ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Miró al Profesor Utonium, perturbada.

\- No te preocupes, tengo el ADN de Rubí, con eso puedo buscarla en el tiempo.

\- ¿Eso es posible?

Sonrió de lado, orgulloso de sus dotes.

\- Por algo lo he comentado, Momoko. Es como rastrear rayos Z, sólo que con un poco de ADN anexado.

\- Cierto, Rubí tiene rayos Z blancos.

Utonium frunció el ceño, era mejor guardarse la información, no quería provocar más disturbios con la información que había encontrado semanas atrás. Sólo optó por asentir, sereno o cualquiera de ellos podría darse cuenta, con esos chicos frente a él nadie aseguraba nada.

* * *

_**Gracias a Leylani Paola918, Beluchiha15, loca-totalmente, Lenka387, Ali-chan1234, angelsvampire29, Seiryu.001, Ruka Jimotoraku, Yin-princesa-del-olvido, VaLoc10000, marilu323, Phanyg, burbujaxboomer17, Guest, somheartime, Amako. Cross .23 y luca.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


End file.
